Infection in Halkeginia
by Hazor19825
Summary: Infected and thrust into a new world, Collin will have to spend his second chance well and carve out a future in Halkeginia. But has he doomed them all as well?
1. Chapter 1

Updated: 17/6/13

Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero

Infection in Halkeginia

Prologue

Red lights bathed the corridor in an eerie red glow while warning sirens blared. "Attention all blackwatch personnel. Zeus had infiltrated the compound. Base is compromised. All combat troops are to delay Zeus while package is secured."

Collin sprinted down the corridor, away from the gunfire and explosions. His breathing was laboured; his lungs burned and only the thought of what lay behind him spurred him forward even as the desperate shouts and dying screams of soldiers could be heard over the chaos. The usually orderly military corridors were in disarray as black clad soldiers pounded down the opposite direction hefting heavy machine guns and rocket launchers. True professionals they didn't hesitate as they headed towards their deaths. For all the horrendous acts Collin had seen them commit he couldn't help but admire their sense of duty.

"Quickly! We don't have much time!" The corporal leading yelled at him to speed up, frustrated at how slow they were moving.

Too winded to answer Collin nodded, not for the first time he regretted skipping his Phys. Ed classes. He spared a glance behind to check on his father. For a man pushing fifty Professor James Shepard was doing quite well, his breathing only slightly laboured.

An earth shattering explosion rocked the base to its very foundations. Clapping his hands over his ears Collin winced as the sound wave nearly tore his eardrums apart; eyes closed in pain he lost his footing and tripped only to find himself held up by strong arms.

"You okay son?" Shepard asked, tired and worried eyes framed by crow's feet met Collin's.

Collin nodded, panting deeply. "I'm alright. We should continue." Damn if they would get killed because of him.

The corporal leading them yelled back, "That must have been the thermobaric ammunition! Shit! We were hoping to use that against Zeus."

Collins father grimly agreed with his assessment," In that case there is no way we're stopping Zeus. Not here at least. Is Red Crown sending reinforcements?"

"No. We're on our own. Primary objective is to evacuate you Professor Shepard and your family to Alpha base to continue your research." The corporal swept his rifle checking their front and rear. They were alone. For now. "We have to move. Now. I think we're nearly out of distractions."

They continued towards the evac point with renewed determination. Collin felt extremely uneasy; the base had gone eerily silent and Collin couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching them.

True to his prediction the corporal's radio buzzed. "All forces in the main base are neutralised. I repeat, all forces in the main courtyard are neutralised. Base is completely compromised, remaining forces are to evacuate immediately. Status on the package."

"Package is secure. En route to evac point. ETA 3 minutes." The corporal said into his shoulder radio.

"Copy that. We have a bird waiting in the air. Prepare for a hot pickup." Collin heaved a sigh of relief. They were going to make it. However the next few words chilled him. "Warning. We are picking up a signature near your position. Recommend you get your ass out of there ASAP."

Hearing this Shepard stopped running. He turned back with a determined look, shouting as he did. "You head on to the evac point. Corporal you get my son out of here. I won't have him dying for my mistakes. Zeus wants me and me alone."

_No no no no,_ he wasn't going to lose anyone else. "DAD! We're getting out of here together no matter what! The evac point is just ahead!" Collin desperately pleaded grabbing onto his dad's arm. He could feel his father trembling under his grip.

The corporal chose a more aggressive persuasion. "Professor I WILL get you out of here even if I have to carry your unconscious body out of here like a sack of potatoes." The corporal growled. "Your son is not the priority here. I have my orders."

A slow dramatic clap sounded from behind them.

"And here we see the fanatic mind-set of the Blackwatch Dogs."

Everyone whirled around to spot the Monster of Manhattan leaning casually against the wall as if he hadn't just massacred his way through 200 blackwatch personnel. He stared at them from eyes peeking out beneath a black hood. Just the sight of him chilled Collin to his very bones. It wasn't so much as his appearance, a blood stained black hoodie and jeans, but his eyes. They were cold_, and dead._

"Zeus!" The corporal exclaimed and raised his rifle only to receive a hole through his chest courtesy of Zeus's whipfist. He went down in a spray of blood. Collin stared in horror as the corporal's twitched on the floor, blood bubbling out of his mouth. The metallic stench of blood assaulted his nose. The attack had been so fast he didn't even have time to register the projectile before Zeus retracted it, he watched in morbid fascination as the tendrilled appendage with deadly spikes at the end morphed back into a human arm.

"Now then Shepard, you have something I want." Zeus growled menacingly, stalking towards the father-son duo as a predator would do to its prey.

Collin stood frozen. This was it. There was nothing they could do. What hope did they have against such a monstrosity? He could only stare helplessly as the very embodiment of death drew near.

"Stop!" Shepard ordered holding a Beretta up to his temple; though his voice was strong his hand trembled. "One more step Mercer and I blow my brains out. Good luck getting information out of me then."

"Dad! What are you doing?" Collin exclaimed.

Alex Mercer halted his advance and glared menacingly at Shepard. "You aren't getting out of here you know."

Shepard ignored his son. "Let my son go…let him go and I'll give you whatever you want."

"…deal…" Mercer conceded.

With his free hand Shepard roughly shoved Collin away. "Get to the helicopter and get out of here."

"But dad…"

"GO! There's no way I'm walking out of here." Shepard said, eyes locked on Mercer. "Stay strong Collin. You have to live on."

Collin knew the truth in his words. With a final "I love you Dad." Collin quickly took off down the corridor, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Collin only made it to the end of the corridor before he heard his dad scream in agony. The sound cut through Collin like a knife. He turned around only to nearly pass out from what he saw. Mercer left hand had morphed into extremely lethal looking claws, three sharp blades and a short blade in a morbid mimicry of a human hand sprouted from the end of his limb. Zeus had impaled his father's body and tentacles were ripping flesh off his body. Blood splashed everywhere as Zeus proceeded to consume Shepard. The sound of ripping flesh thundered in Collin's ears.

"NO!" Collin's common sense gave way to his anguish. Against his better judgement He picked up the corporal's fallen M4A1 assault rifle and shot Mercer in the head. He felt a sense of elation as Zeus's head exploded.

However elation gave way to horror as Mercer merely turned his head, missing face and all, towards Collin. Even without his eyes he seemed to be looking right at him. Finishing his meal he stalked towards Collin ignoring the desperate shots that were smashing into his torso even as his head reformed.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Die already!_ Collin panicked firing full auto at Mercer, backing up as he did so. His arm went numb from the constant kickback of the rifle as he struggled to keep his aim. Brass shells clattered onto the floor as he slowly back up against the wall. He ran out of ammunition and reached to pull out his sidearm, a Springfield with extended clip. _Why won't he DIE?_ He felt the powerful kickback of the handgun as the larger calibre bullets ripped holes in Mercer. However like the tide Mercer continued inexorably onwards.

Mercer's right arm morphed into a huge curved blade. "You boy, are either very dumb or very brave." Mercer said appraising before plunging the huge blade into Collin's gut. "I like that."

Collin gasped in pain as the weapon invaded his body. He felt a burning sensation in his abdomen. Grasping at the weapon he futilely tried to pull himself off the ridiculously massive blade. The pain was excruciating and he felt the edges of unconsciousness creeping over him.

As the last moments of his life passed Collin wondered how everything had gone to hell over the past few days. 6 days ago he was an above average student studying at King's College. 6 days ago life had been proceeding as normal and he had been relaxing with his friends. 6 days ago his father arrived home with a whole contingent of soldiers to pick up his mom and himself. And not the normal marines, they were dressed in full black body armour. They immediately creeped him out and gave off aura that warned him to stay clear of them. The aura of someone who has done things so horrible they would make you puke. With the words "it's happening again" his whole world was torn away.

Collin chuckled. It was like final destination. His family had survived the last outbreak by being out of town. Now the outbreak had returned to take their lives.

There was darkness.

And a flash of light.

Xxxxxxx

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière was on the verge of panic. She despised herself for feeling that way but she couldn't help it. It was the day where she would prove that she was a real noble. Prove that she deserved the name of Vallière and wouldn't bring shame to her family. If she succeeded today she would be able to keep the title of mage and noble, if she didn't…well she didn't want to think about it.

It was a fairly pleasant day in Vestri Court. The sun was shining beautifully and the sky was clear. The court was kept as immaculate as usual thanks to the servants of the school. However Louise couldn't focus on its beauty. It was the first day of spring and as a second year student it was the day of the Summoning Ritual, where the students would summon their lifelong companions.

She cursed herself for shooting her mouth off at Kirche the day before, swearing to summon the most impressive familiar of the entire school. She face palmed and groaned into her hands. She would be happy with even a mouse at this point.

Just then the source of her misery decided to show up. "Why if it isn't Louise the Zero. Why haven't you completed your summoning ritual yet? Weren't you so confident of your abilities yesterday? Though I doubt you could outshine MY familiar. Isn't that right Flame." Kirche cooed as she rubbed her cheek against the huge fire lizard half her size. The salamander agreed, purring as he rubbed back.

"Leave me alone cow. I'm not in the mood." Louise murmured from behind her hands, eyeing the flame on the happy salamander's tail warily as it swished dangerously close to her skirt.

Just then there was a flash of light followed by a roar. Louise looked up and her jaw dropped open in awe. Someone had just summoned an honest to god dragon. And not just any dragon, she had never seen one with blue scales before. The dragon reared her majestic head and cast an intelligent eye over the assembled students who were equally wowed. Dragons only appeared for the most talented of mages seeing as they were practically imbued with magic themselves. A student with hair as blue as the dragon's scales stepped over and completed the sealing ritual, kissing it atop its snout. The dragon cooed happily and snuggled its head against its new master. If a dragon could be described as cute this fit the bill perfectly.

"Why it looks like Tabitha has outdone herself again. No surprise there though. Hey Zero think you can summon something that beats a dragon?" Kirche taunted Louise.

Louise fumed at Kirche's obvious attempts to push her buttons. Just as she was about to retort a voice called out," Is that everyone then?"

"Not yet Mr Colbert. Louise has yet to complete her summoning ritual." Kirche called out waving towards the balding teacher in blue robes, shoving Louise forward with her free hand.

Louise stumbled forward with a yelp as she was suddenly pushed forward. As the students sniggered she turned and glared at the buxom redhead who smirked back at her.

"My apologies Miss Vallière. Please step into the summoning circle." Professor Colbert instructed.

_By the Founder I'll kill her one day_. Louise though darkly as she stepped forward into the summoning circle. _Alright this is it. I've prepared for months just for this day. I won't fail now._

"Whenever you're ready Miss Vallière." Mr Colbert informed her, smiling kindly as he did so.

Louise smiled back, grateful for the encouragement. She liked Mr Colbert more than any of the other teacher, if only because he didn't treat her like a failure as all the other teachers at Tristain Academy did.

"_Should we look for cover?"_

"_She can't even light a candle how can she summon a familiar?"_

"_I hope she doesn't cause another explosion, these are my favourite robes."_

She took a deep breath and forced everyone's snide remarks out of her head even as Professor Colbert called for them to be quiet.

"_I beg of you…_" Louise began voice resonating with magic. Everyone silenced themselves, waiting with bated breaths. "_My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"_

Silence settled about the court. Some started sniggering. _No…No…No… I failed. I'm not a mage. I'm nothing but a Zero. _Louise felt tears threatening to leak out. _My parents are sure to disown me now._ A noble shouldn't be crying she told herself, and then laughed coldly. _I'm not a noble anymore am I?_

Then the largest explosion she had every cast erupted from the centre of the summoning circle, blowing everyone else backwards with its force. As the closest she was literally sent flying only to be caught by Mr Colbert who had braced himself with his staff. The students began shouting in panic as they looked about and the familiars added their cries of surprise to the din.

The smell of scorched earth filled her nose as the acrid smoke spread outwards. Louise thought she saw movement and peered through the smoke, her eyes burning. She gasped as she looked towards the centre of the circle. She could vaguely make out a silhouette in the smoke. _I did it! _She cheered. "I did it!"

Mr Colbert waved his staff and a gust of wind blew away the smoke, revealing a teenage boy dressed in jeans and a blue hoodie standing at the origin of the explosion, surrounded by scorched grass. Louise's heart fell. _A commoner? _If she had to guess he was about Kirche's height. _What was with that weird clothing?_ She had never seen such an oddly dressed commoner in her life.

"A commoner! She summoned a commoner!" Someone laughed out.

"As expected of the Zero!" Someone else agreed.

"It appears you did succeed at the summoning ritual Miss Vallière. Congratulations! You are a mage." Mr Colbert smiled reassuringly down at the pinkette holding him tightly, he was well aware of the little girl's insecurity. On the inside however he was extremely puzzled; there was no precedent for a human summoning.

"But… can't I redo the summoning ritual? I've never heard of anyone summoning a commoner before." Louise begged looking up at Mr Colbert with puppy eyes.

"I'm afraid not." Mr Colbert grimaced, feeling a pang of sympathy for his little charge. "The summoning ritual is a sacred tradition and allowing a redo goes against all the teaching by the Founder himself."

A student interrupted them. "Professor something's wrong with it!"

They looked towards Louise's summon and froze in shock. A puddle of dark red liquid was quickly pooling around his feet even he began swaying dangerously. Mr Colbert rushed forward in time to catch him as he collapsed forward.

Turning him over Colbert looked for the wound and grimaced as he saw a giant shard of something embedded in his abdomen. "Montmorency! Come here quick!" He called out to the blonde even as his hands become stained with blood.

"Y-yes professor?" She asked running over, an orange frog balancing precariously on her head.

"I'm going to pull out this shard; can you repair the wound with your water magic?"

"I can heal cuts but such a large wound is beyond me." She replied shaking her head sadly, feeling useless.

_By the Founder. He's going to pass away if we don't stop the bleeding. And the infirmary is too far away. What to do. What to do. Of course! The sealing contract!_

"Miss Vallière, I'm going to pull out the shard and when I do I want you to complete the sealing contract ritual." Mr Colbert instructed to the girl kneeling next to him who looked as if she was about to pass out. It was probably the sheltered girl's first time seeing blood.

"What! With him?" Louise wailed.

"Yes! Him! Or would you rather be known as the mage that let her familiar die one minute into summoning him?" Mr Colbert stated cruelly. He regretted being so harsh but he needed her to follow his instructions.

Louise looked at her familiar's face. Up close she could see his pale face clearly. He was much younger than she thought. He seemed to be about her age. She couldn't possibly let someone else die, not when it was in her power to save them. Her father had drilled into her and her sisters that it was the duty of the nobles to protect the commoners. "Alright then…"

She took out her wand and waved it chanting, "_Pentagon of the Five Elemental powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar_."

Just as she completed the ritual Mr Colbert yanked out the shard with all of his strength. He was surprised at how heavy it was. It felt warm and strangely alive, quelling his curiosity he tossed it aside; there were more important things to do. Louise completed the spell, sealing the contract with a kiss on the stranger's almost colourless lips.

Nothing happened. Louise felt fear grip her. Was it too late? Had her hesitation killed him?

Then the stranger started shouting in agony as his wound lighted up with unknown magic, closing up on itself. After convulsing for half a minute he stilled. A bright light shined from his left hand as the familiar runes were etched onto it.

Mr Colbert was curious as to what they meant but pushed it aside for later. The familiar was still in danger, he wasn't sure as to what extent the sealing contract "restored the familiar to a state fit to serve its master".

"Is he alright now?" Louise asked in a small voice peering at her now familiar's pale face as colour slowly returned to it.

Shaking his head in uncertainty Professor Colbert waved his staff and levitated the familiar. He started carrying it towards the infirmary with Louise in tow. He dismissed the class who was crowding about them in curiosity with a wave, praising them for successful summoning. "Congratulations everyone. You have done well today as I was sure you would. Please take the time to familiarise yourself with your familiars and rest up. I'm sure it's been a tiring day."

The students dispersed, chattering about the day's events and its strange conclusion.

Just as he was about to leave the court Professor Colbert thought to instruct a student to collect the shard for further study but when he looked for it all he found was a single crow standing in the middle of the charred court. He shrugged it off; there were more important things to attend to.

Xxxxxxxxx

The crow stared intently at the retreating teacher and his students. Ruffling its dark feathers it gave a loud cry before flying away.

**A/N**

**Hey guys the name's Hazor. I've been skulking around fanfiction for over a year now and though I'd finally post something. This idea has been floating around my head for a while now and here it is. This is my first time writing and I would be happy to receive any constructive criticism and suggestions on my writing. I'm not sure if my disclaimer is up to standard; please inform me if it is!**

**Well…I'm not sure what else to add so thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Updated: 17/6/13

Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero

Infection in Halkeginia

I'm your what?

Sunlight streamed through an open window, the rays landing right on Collin's face. He twitched his eyes at the unwelcome awakening. Opening his eyes slowly he made out a dull grey ceiling before the light blinded him. He remained like that for a while, enjoying the softness of the surface he lay on and the warmth the sun gave him.

Then everything came rushing back to him. The base. His father. Zeus. Pain shot through his head as he recalled his last conscious moments. Pain gave way to fear and he forced himself into a sitting position and took in his surroundings, half expecting to see Zeus waiting for him.

He was in a large and long room with high ceilings. Wooden chandeliers were hung at regular intervals though he couldn't discern a light source. Several plaques hung along the wall all showing the same crest: a five sided star with a different colour on each point, purple, red, blue, yellow, white were arranged starting from the top. Collin didn't recognise the symbol.

_How did I get here? _The room definitely gave off a medieval feel. _A castle? How did I get to a castle? _He studied the stone wall. At first glance it looked like all the other walls he had seen during his visits to the old castles in England. _Wait a minute... The design is definitely old but the workmanship seems new... _Furthermore as the studied the wall it wasn't made of stonework as he first thought, instead it seemed to be made of pure smooth stone with no trace of construction, as if someone had moulded the stone itself.

_This room should be the infirmary_. He thought looking down at the plain white hospital gown he was wearing, that at least he recognized.

He felt great. Better than he would expect to feel especially after being stabbed through the gut with a giant blade. In fact he had never felt better before in his life! Well he wasn't one to spit in the face of good fortune, he was just glad he survived. He pulled up the hospital gown to inspect his wound and was shocked at what he found. There was no trace of even a scar on his abdomen!

Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement. Looking down he realized there was someone sleeping at the foot of his bed, torso resting on the edge. He hadn't realized it was a person due to her hair being an outrageous pink. She stretched a yawned cutely. Studying her young face Collin placed her to be around 16, though her lack of certain developments made him second guess himself.

"Err morning?" Collin greeted her, hoping she could answer his questions.

"Oh you're awake." She commented, pink eyes meeting brown. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. After all the stress yesterday and fretting over her familiar she had only gone to sleep a few hours ago. She studied her familiar, noting his average build, he wasn't particularly muscular but he didn't look like a wimp either. She sighed to herself; at least he could probably do her chores.

_French? How did I get from New York to France?_

"Yeah...do you know how I got from New York to France?" Collin asked, switching over to French.

"France? New York? I've never heard of those places?" Louise gave him a weird look, genuinely confused. "You're in Tristan, one of the kingdoms of Halkeginia. As for how you got here, I summoned you."

"I'm sorry. Summoned?" Collin was even more confused. How could she never have heard of New York? Speaking of which how did he pass the red line Blackwatch set up, that was even more unbelievable, he had seen them slaughter perfectly healthy children trying to flee.

"The springtime familiar ritual." She stated simple as if that answered everything.

"What?"

"You've never heard of the summoning ritual?" She asked incredulously. Louise felt her hopes plummet; it seemed she had gotten an idiot on top of a commoner. When Collin nodded she groaned. "So you're a commoner?"

"Commoner?"

"Someone that can't use magic."

_Magic? Is she crazy or something?_ Collin noticed her unusual clothes. She wore an elegant looking white blouse white a short black frilly skirt. They looked extremely fine albeit crumpled from her sleep. What made it unusual was the black cloak that was wrapped about her shoulder, secured at her neck with a golden brooch bearing the same five sided crest as the plaques on the wall.

"So... I'm your 'familiar?'" Collin asked hesitantly, deciding to go along with her.

"Yes and I'm your master." Louise confirmed.

_Well she's definite nuts. How do I get out of here? _Collin pondered. Thrown from one crazy situation to the next, what god had he pissed off

"Wait here. Ms Pomfrey instructed me to inform her after you wake up." She ordered jolting him from his thoughts.  
"Err okay."

The moment she left to go to the adjacent wing Collin immediately took the opportunity to escape. He threw the sheets off himself and bolted out of the infirmary through the ornate wooden door at the end of the room.

Bursting out of the infirmary he saw several other people dressed in a similar fashion to the girl earlier freeze in shock at his sudden appearance.

"Could one of you please tell me how to get out of here?"

Wordlessly one of the girls pointed down the corridor.

"Thanks!" Collin called out as he raced down the indicated path. The corridor followed a similar design as the infirmary, with the walls seeming to be a single piece of stone. The corridor had large glass windows at regular intervals lighting it up.

As he sped around a bend he collided into someone causing her to fall, he barely bounced backwards himself.

"Ouch watch where you're going idiot."

"I'm terribly sorry." Collin apologised. He reached out a hand to her. Smelling smoke he looked for the source and his eyes bulged as he took in the huge lizard with a flaming tail growling at him from behind the girl.

She took his offered hand. "I've never seen you before. Are you a new student?"

His eyes snapped back to the girl. She was dark skinned with flaming red hair, a real beauty. But what caught his attention was the huge amount of cleavage she was displaying as her blouse struggled to hold them in. Even as he struggled to form a coherent reply someone answered for him.

"Familiar." A quiet voice said.

Collin looked behind the redhead to see a girl with bright blue hair holding a staff and a book staring at him intently.

"Familiar?" Kirche scratched her head. "Oh you must be Louise the Zero's familiar. Where is she by the way?" She laughed.

_That familiar business again._ Collin opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on but was interrupted when a _dragon_ chose that exact moment to stick its head through the open window stared at him with large and curious eyes.

The dragon gave a yawn, baring its ferocious teeth and bathing Collin with a breath. Nerves giving way he ran off with a cry even as the redhead shouted at him to wait. _What the hell is going on?_ Those weird creatures had to be mechanical. Right? But those eyes... They held intelligence.

Collin spotted a large arch leading out of the building. He could finally escape this crazy building. Rushing through the opening Collin's jaw dropped open in astonishment. He had entered some sort of courtyard. He could spy some towers standing tall and proud in the distance but what amazed him what the sight that lay right before him.

There were dozens of students in courtyard moving about, _by flying. _Some chose to walk but there were several that were levitating in the air by no obvious means of suspension. There were also all manners of creatures following them about. Collin recognized several such as the bird hovering besides its flying owner, the dog barking and running about its master's legs. But there were also others he didn't recognise.

So engrossed with the sight was Collin that he didn't watch where he was going and tripped. Flipping over he lay on his back trying to make sense out of the crazy situation he found himself in. Staring up into the sky he spied the moon, visible even in daytime. He frowned as the noticed it was larger than usual, and was it green? Shifting his gaze he spotted a red moon directly next to it.

_Alright stay calm Collin. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all this. Maybe you're really dead._

"Hey are you alright?" Someone asked him.

Sitting up he turned to face the speaker only to come face to face with a giant floating eyeball. The yellow ball encased in purple stared right at him. He could make out the individual rings that made up its eye.

Collin blinked. It blinked back.

He then did what any normal person would do. He fainted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise was livid. She left her familiar alone for a minute and it promptly disobeyed her. _Where is that stupid familiar? _She stalked down the corridor searching. Sensing the dark aura emanating off Louise in waves the other students wisely steered clear from the angry pink head.

"Oh if it isn't Louise the Zero." A sultry voice pierced her thoughts.

Without even bothering to look up Louise brushed her off. "Shut up Zerbst. I'm not in the mood."

Kirche planted herself in front on Louise forcing the shorter girl to glare at her fiercely. "Why so cold Zero?"

"I'm busy cow." Louise tried to sidestep around the Germanian. "Unlike you I have more important things to do that sleep around with every guy in school."

"That's only because none of them are attracted to you." Kirche snidely remarked. "Looking for your familiar?"

Louise whirled around "How-?"

"Aha I knew it!" Kirche clapped her hands in glee. "Only the Zero would have a familiar that runs away from her."

"Can it Zerbst. Where is it?" Louise growled, pissed at herself for leaking it out.

"Courtyard." Tabitha murmured not taking her eyes off the book she was holding.

"Thanks." Louise took off.

Kitchen pouted at her quiet friend. "You're no fun Tabitha."

The bluenette merely turned the page of her book in response.

Louise ran out to the courtyard in time to see her familiar slump over for the second time within a day.

Laughter trilled out behind her. "Can your familiar only faint Zero? A useless familiar for a useless mage." Kirche had followed her. The surrounding students joined in, sniggering.

Ears burning red Louise merely said "Shut up and help me get it to the infirmary." This familiar was proving to be more trouble than it was worth.

Xxxxxxxx

_Ouch my head._ Collin groaned. He could feel the soft mattress under him and figured he had been brought back to the infirmary. Reluctant to open his eyes he feared what would greet him. An angry pink haired girl? A dragon? Or maybe that weird eyeball?

Hesitantly he cracked open an eyelid. All his fears were unfounded as a rather plump and matronly woman greeted him with a warm smile.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked concerned, touching his forehead.

"Yeah you wouldn't believe the dream I had. There were dragons and fire lizards and flying people" Collin laughed weakly. _Yeah that's right, it was probably a dream._

The nurse frowned at him. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem delirious."

"What's wrong?"

"That wasn't a dream I'm afraid" a new voice added. Collin turned to look and saw a bald middle-aged man enter the infirmary with the same pink haired girl as before. He flinched as the girl glared at him. Such fury in such a small package. He introduced himself "I'm Professor Colbert of this academy. Mr..." The professor stared at him intently.

"Call me Collin." Collin replied, trying to ignore the uncomfortable stares he was getting. "Academy?"

"Ah my apologies Collin. This is the Tristain Academy of Magic, located in Tristain on the continent of Halkeginia."

"Academy of...magic?" Collin said incredulously.

"Yes. Magic." Colbert seemed to get more and more excited even as Collin became more and more confused.

"Then the floating students?"

"Levitation."

"The dragon?"

"Real."

"The floating eyeball?"

"That would be a bugbear."

The gears whirled on overdrive in Collins head. _What the hell have I been dragged into? _"Magic?" He repeatedly weakly.

"I'm afraid so."

He summed up all his thoughts into one word: "Fuck."

A slap on his hand shocked him as the nurse chided "No profanities in my infirmary young man."

Of all the nonsensical things that had occurred to him over the past day the seemingly normal response to his cursing made Collin burst pun in laughter.

"Sorry" Collin sheepishly apologised seeing the nurse give him the evil eye. Trying to change the topic he asked "I was injured before I woke up here. Are you the one who healed me?"

"No that would be Miss Vallière over there" she replied gesturing towards the pink haired girl.

"It appears I owe you my life. Thank you. Sorry I ran away when you left. I was kind of overwhelmed." Collin apologised to Louise who was still standing behind the professor, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"It's the duty of the master to take care of her familiar." Louise merely replied, crossing her arms arrogantly. As unbelievable as what Professor Colbert had been telling her after seeing his reaction she was starting to have her doubts.

_There is it again. That familiar business. _"Could someone explain to me what that means?"

"I'd be happy to, but first there are some things I must clarify." Professor Colbert held out his clothes. They were folded in neat stack with his handgun resting on top of them "You are not from Halkeginia are you?"

There was an audible gasp from the nurse.

Collin shook his head.

"I thought so, your clothes were made from a material far more durable than any we have and your firearm is decades ahead of ours in terms of design. Are you perhaps from the east? Beyond the elf lands?"

Collin thought back to the twin moons he saw earlier, added to the fact that he didn't recognise any of the names the professor had thrown at him. And wrapping it up in a nice package was the fact that magic existed.

"No. I think I've been transported from another world."

"What? Another world? That's impossible!" Louise exclaimed. She could believe if he came from the eastern lands, they were rumoured to have advanced technology adapted from the elves. However another world was Ina whole other league.

The professor on the other hand was much more ops minded. Rubbing his chin in thought he murmured more to himself than to the others. "Yes. That would explain the lack of magic."

Collin was impressed. He was a deductive one.

Louise scoffed. "A world without magic? Ridiculous. How would you get anything done?"

"I'm extremely curious as well." The professor jumped in, as excited as a little school boy. "How do you build you buildings? How do you run your country? How did you develop such materials? How do you -"

"Professor that's enough! You're scaring him." The nurse exclaimed.

Collin who had been backing away from the professor's sudden change in demeanour shot the nurse a grateful look.

"Ah my apologies. I got a little too excited there. This must all be terribly frightening to you I'm sure."

Collin thought back to his last moment before coming to this strange land. "Not really all things considered. Now could you please explain this whole familiar thing?"

"Of course. Here in our world when the students turn 17 they partake in the springtime summoning ritual. When Miss Vallière cast her spell you appeared, wounded." Professor Colbert explained.

"So I was summoned here to be her...what? Pet? Servant?" Collin asked worriedly, he did not like where this was going.

"Well... Not exactly. A familiar is the lifelong companion and protector of a Mage."

"What is in it for me if I become your familiar?" Collin turned to face Louise.

"Well you kind of already are my familiar." She stated. "Those runes on your hand mark you as such. And I will provide food and shelter for you."

Collin glanced at his left hand and noticed the faint markings on in. They were written in strange runes. He exclaimed "You turned me into your familiar without my consent?"

"Peace kind sir." Professor Colbert interrupted, before Collin could do anything else. "It was necessary, it weren't for the contract sealing spell you would be six feet under by now."

Collin digested this information. "I suppose I do owe you in return for saving my life_._"_ Besides I need to get my bearings in this new land. _"Very well it looks like you have yourself a partner."

"Ah excellent! If you are well enough I suppose you are free to go. Louise will show you about the academy." Colbert clapped his hands with a look toward Miss Pomfrey.

"Of course. Of course. You were in perfect health when you came in after all." Miss Pomfrey waved them away. "Goodness you've given me enough of a headache."

Collin pulled on his clothes, tossing off the hospital gown. With a frown he noted the large vertical gash in the cloth; he'd have to find a shirt to wear underneath it.

As he reached for his pistol he noted that the barrel was retracted and the chamber was open. He picked it up and examined it.

"Ah..." The professor said sheepishly. "We found you holding on to it for dear life. An extremely interesting design I must say, being able to fire off repeated shots without needing to reload. The cartridge design is most innovative. Also... I might have used up all its ammo."

Collin looked at the handgun in disappointment. Without ammo it was just as useless as a piece of metal. He had only been given the handgun at his father's insistence but the soldier had not provided any extra clips. After all a pistol was next to useless against the infected.

"Would you like to keep it? It's useless now but you might be interested in studying it." Collin offered the empty handgun to the professor.

"Really?" The professor's eyes lit up light a child receiving a birthday present. "Oh the experiments I could run. I might even revolutionize the weapon industry..." His eyes dulled over for a moment before he returned to his excited state.

"Err yes." Collin said awkwardly, leaving the professor to fuss over the gun as he left with his 'master.' He hoped everyone here wasn't as eccentric as the over-excitable professor.

Xxxxxxx

Louise walked down the corridor while Collin trailed behind arms behind his head.

Deciding to break the silence Collin tried to make conversation by introducing himself "My name is Collin Shepard. What's yours?"

Without even sparing him a glance Louise replied. "Collin Shepard? That's a strange name for a commoner. My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." The foreign name flowed off her tongue smoothly. "You would do well to remember that familiar."

_Wow that's a mouthful. _He didn't like the way the word 'familiar' came out from her mouth but decided not to push it. "Well I'm not from around here. You called me a commoner again. Are you a princess or something?"

"No! Of course not. The only princess currently is Princess Henrietta de Tristain, princess of this country. I on the other hand come from a long line of powerful and renowned nobles. The Vallière name is well known across Halkeginia and we own a large estate in the north of Tristain." Louise stated proudly, puffing out her chest, intending to make Collin feel special at becoming her familiar.

"Are all nobles mages?"

"Yes. The nobles govern the country while the commoners see to it that the menial tasks are completed."

_What a strange way to run a country. _Collin saw a similarity between this 'Tristain' and the way the old European countries used to be run so the idea wasn't so foreign to him.

They had crossed a large courtyard and approached one of the 5 towers along the perimeter of the school. Louise explained it was the girl's dormitory. It was exquisitely built, more crafted than constructed, as if someone had just made it rise out of the ground. A beautiful red roof adorned the tower. The tower consisted of several levels all connected by a winding staircase.

After climbing up the stairs they arrived at Louise's room. Louise threw open the door to her room with a flourish. "This is my room and it'll be your home for the rest of the school years."

Collin took a look around. It was a fairly pretty room albeit a bit sparser than he would have expected for a noble. The room was rather spacious with a poster bed with pink sheets and white curtains dominating the centre of the room. There was a dressing table facing the bed and a medium sized cabinet next to it.

Louise entered the room and flopped onto her bed. "I'm exhausted."

Still looking about the room Collin asked "I know I agreed to be your familiar but I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do. Are we going adventuring? Are there any monsters that I'm going to have to protect you from monsters or something?" At this point he didn't think he could be surprised by anything else, if magic existed it figured that magical monsters would exist. He was wrong.

"You can start by washing these." Louise instructed holding out her clothes.

"Huh?" Collin turned around to receive an armful of clothing, including the ones she was just wearing. Louise stood in front of him in her full glory save for her panties. Dropping the clothes and covering his eyes he yelled "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? Oh right, here you go." Louise took off her underwear and held them out.

Uncovering his eyes Collin was greeted with a pair of pink frilly underwear to the face.

"WHAT?!"

**A/N**

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews/likes/favs. They really encourage me to continue writing. This is the first time I've written so much dialogue so I'd really appreciate some feedback on how I did and how I can improve.**

**I know this chapter is rather void of any action but it was necessary as a transition.**

**To wqs: I haven't decided on any pairings yet. After all Collin isn't exactly human after all. Let's see how it all plays out.**

**To KO: Mercer is going to be involved in the story, don't worry. As for Louise finding out that her familiar is more than she could ever hope for keep in mind that this story will also include Collin finding out about his new abilities.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review if possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

Updated: 18/7/13

Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero

Infection in Halkeginia

Discovering new powers

"WHAT?!"

"Is something the matter?" Louise turned around while slipping into a pink nightgown.

Collin crossed his arms and deadpanned "You can't seriously be asking me to do your laundry."

"Why not? You're my familiar aren't you? A familiar is supposed to follow her master's orders and I'm telling you to get my clothes washed by morning." She flipped her hair out of the nightdress and fixed him with a glare, daring him to challenge her.

Collin returned her stare without flinching. After everything that had happened this pink haired menace wasn't the scariest in the least.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened in surprise. Never in her life had a commoner refused an order from a noble.

"No I am not doing your laundry. I agreed to be your partner not your chambermaid." If this was what was expected of him he didn't like it one bit.

Louise's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I'm ordering you to do my laundry right now!" She howled stamping her foot.

Collin would have found the gesture quite cute seeing as Louise was two heads shorter than him, but at this moment she was just pissing him off.

Collin raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl. He had to make things clear now. He was not some slave to order about. "Well it seems we have different ideas of how this partnership is going to work out. I'll leave you to think about it."

As he turned to open the door he heard the creek of a drawer being opened and something being picked up.

CRACK!

Fire shot through Collins right arm and he bent over in pain. Cradling his right arm he turned to see Louise holding a riding whip in one hand, smugly tapping the head against the other. Did she just _whip _him?

"I didn't think I would have to use this so soon. It's a good thing I bought it after all." She smirked, obviously thinking she had obtained her familiars obedience. "Now be a good familiar and do my laundry before I punish you again. Maybe I should make you skip breakfast?"

_That was it! _Collin straightened up and stepped closer to Louise glaring at her fiercely. Little girl or not he wasn't going to just take it.

Seeing his menacing expression her arrogant demeanour diminished slightly, replaced by a growing sense of fear. "What do you think you're doing?"

Collin didn't bother replying, he reached out towards her.

Louise then noticed just how much bigger Collin was compared to her. "Get away from me!" She raised her whip but her arm was caught by Collin.

"Ouch! Let go you're hurting me." She whimpered trying to pull herself free from the vice grip. She looked at his face and froze.

Collins eyes burned with fury as he ripped the whip from her grasp. "How _dare_ you whip me like some common animal! What gives you the right?" He raised his free hand to deliver a hard slap.

It was then all traces of the proud, arrogant and abusive girl disappeared. Louise closed her eyes and shied away from him, scared.

Collin paused in mid-action. _What the hell am I doing? Am I really going to hit a girl? _He looked down at the defenceless girl in his grip and couldn't find the will to do it.

Controlling himself he released Louise, but not before the plucked the whip from her hand. Free from the constricting force Louise fell onto her bed. She opened her eyes to see Collin standing in front of her holding her whip. Her eyes became as large and saucers as she her imagination went on overdrive. Was he going to whip her? The shame if anyone saw. How could a noble let herself get whipped by a commoner?

With ease Collin snapped the whip in half and dropped in on the floor. Louise winced as they clattered loudly against the wooden flooring.

"Good night." Collin growled, leaving the room and a shocked Louise behind.

The corridor was dimly lit by flickering mage lights as Collin stalked down the hallways, muttering under his breath the entire time.

His life had been a series of extremely unfortunate events as of late. He had lost his home, lost his friends, lost both his parents and now he had an abusive little girl as his 'master'. He chucked to himself humourlessly. Some god out there must have a bone to pick with him. His frustrations finally boiled over and he punched a wall in frustration.

He was angry. But not at Louise per say. He was angry at himself. He had been unable to save his mother. His father had to sacrifice himself to save him. He was frustrated at how useless he had been.

_Alex Mercer. _The words rung in his mind. This whole thing was his fault. He had taken away him parents, his world and damn nearly taken his life. He clenched his fist in hatred as the hooded man filled his thoughts. He smashed his fist into the wall repeatedly, releasing his pent up emotions. At least he wasn't around anymore.

"Ex-excuse me milord. I-I don't mean to interrupt whatever you are doing. B-but if you do that the headmaster will be angry." A timid voice behind him squeaked.

Collin turned to see a young girl dressed in a black and white maid outfit with a white apron finishing the outfit. She had closely cropped black hair and wore a white hairband. He studied her face, she seemed to be about his age, and if he had to place a finger on it, of oriental descent.

She squeaked and covered her face with the basket of laundry she was carrying. Collin realized he was still wearing a fierce expression and ran his hand over his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb anyone. It's just that things have been a bit... complicated for me."

The maid seemed taken aback at his apology. "O-of course milord. It's just that you were damaging the wall."

Collin laughed "Damage the wall? I'm not sure about much but I'm certain a stone wall wouldn't be so… easily..." Collins words died out when he noticed the several strangely fist shaped indentations on the once perfect wall. "What the heck?"

"I-I'll be taking my leave milord." The maid curtsied and briskly walked away, shoes clacking loudly against the pavement.

"Wait a minute! What's your name?" Collin caught up and rested and hand on her shoulder.

Siesta froze as she felt the hand. _Oh founder please no. I should have kept my mouth shut. _"S-siesta milord."

Collin noticed she was tense and shivering under his grip. His face burned as he realised what he was doing hurriedly releasing her he apologised "I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch you inappropriately. Please don't misunderstand. And you don't have to call me lord. I'm just a commoner."

"Please don't insult my intelligence milord. No commoner would be able to damage a stone wall like that. If you're going to take advantage of me just do it quickly and be done with it." Siesta was both angry and close to tears, the stories of servants being taken as playthings by the nobles and not exaggerated. She knew he risks when she took the job but her family needed the money.

_Are all the girls here bonkers? _Collin was at a loss at what to do. He couldn't handle crying girls, especially not such a cute one.

He hurriedly tried to defuse the situation. "No! I'm serious. I was summoned as Louise's familiar. I'm really a commoner. I arrived just yesterday."

"Louise? Louise the Zero?" Siesta clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't speak of her as such!"

Collin gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Louise and I aren't on the best of terms right now."

"So...you're not a mage?" Siesta felt almost giddy with relief.

"No." Collin replied, glad that it was over. "The name's Collin." He held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Collin. What are you doing out so late?" Siesta ignored his hand and gave a little curtsy instead. Either she didn't want to touch him or they didn't do handshakes here.

Collin's stomach chose this moment to grumble loudly. As the sound echoed through the silent corridor Siesta kindly offered "Would you like some food? You can have some of the servant's meals with you if you'd like."

"Really? Thanks so much Siesta!"

Siesta laughed and led the way to the academy kitchen. Collin's mouth dropped open at the huge size of it. There were 4 long rows of tables for cooking and preparing food. Pots and pans of all shaped and sizes hung in neat rows and the cooking equipment was all lined neatly along the tables. Ingredients of all kinds were kept stacked in a corner of the room.

Siesta told Collin where to sit down before bustling about collecting cutlery and bowls. Collin sat down the basket of laundry and took a seat at the wooden table. Scooping up two bowls of stew she brought them and a loaf of bread and sat opposite Collin.

Immediately digging into his meal Collin mumbled through a mouthful of bread. "Is this really alright? Won't you get into trouble?"

"Don't worry. Marteau may run a tight kitchen but he's really nice to all the staff. He won't mind sharing some food with a fellow commoner." Siesta said, drinking her stew slowly, the complete opposite in civility compared to how Collin was slurping it up. He hadn't realized just how hungry it was. After having only military rations for so long the simple meal tasted heavenly and it smelt great too.

Siesta sneaked a glance at Collin. He seemed cute enough and was such a gentleman, offering to help her with the laundry. She entertained thoughts of having a family and children. She grinned dumbly as she drooled over the fantasy.

"Siesta are you alright?" Collin asked.

"Huh what?" Siesta asked in a fluster. She hadn't realized she zoned out. She hoped he didn't see the stupid smile she was sure she had on her face.

"I was asking why you called Louise 'the Zero' earlier."

"Oh you haven't heard?" Siesta was surprised.

"Heard what?"

"Your master, Louise, is hopeless at magic. She can't cast any spell right. That's why all the other students call her Louise the Zero. Even the servants know about it."

Collin frowned at this. It seemed there was more to his pink haired master than he thought. But then how did she summon him?

"Say Collin. Where are you from? I don't recognise your clothing from anywhere."

Collin hesitated in answering. He wasn't sure what to tell her. Would she believe him if he said he was from another world? She would probably think he was crazy. But she was the first person here he felt he could call a friend and didn't want to lie to her.

Taking in a deep breath he closed his eyes and said. "Well you might not believe me when I say this but... I'm from another world. Louise summoned me and I have no idea how I got here besides that."

Collin opened his eyes expecting to see Siesta backing away from but instead she was leaning forward, chest precariously close to dipping into her stew, and staring at him with wide eyes full of curiosity.

"Another world? For real? What is it like?" The questions tumbled from her like water, jumbling together.

Collin paused, not expecting this reaction before smiling. He was worried for nothing. He proceeded to tell her all about his world.

"Wow." Siesta said after he concluded his story. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You know, this reminds me of the stories my grandfather used to tell me about my great grandfather. Apparently he used to say he came from another world as well."

"Seriously?" Colin's brain worked on overdrive. "Is there any chance I could meet him?"

"He's dead."

"Oh...err sorry." Collin said awkwardly.

"Oh no I don't mean it like that. Don't worry, I've gotten over it." She sensed his discomfort and tried to reassure him, waving her hands in front of her.

"I've told you about myself. Now it's your turn." Collin tried to change the topic.

But the time they finished their meal Collin had learnt that Siesta came from a small village in the south called Tarbes. She was the eldest of her eight siblings and had left her village at an early age to seek employment, sending back most of her earnings. She'd found work at the Academy and was very happy with her job as it paid well and there was low risk of sexual harassment compared to working in the households of nobles. From what she had explained the commoners had it quite rough from nobles who tended to abuse their power.

Several kitchen staff began entering the kitchen, greeting Siesta warmly who returned them. She introduced Collin to them and he was warmly received. If he had paid more attention he would have noticed them talking among themselves, giggling at gesturing at the pair.

"You should go and wake Miss Vallière soon. It's almost morning." Siesta suggested clearing the table and washing the utensils. "I should also be getting back to work. It was nice meeting you Collin, I'll see you around." She hefted the laundry basket.

Collin thought back to the previous night and grimaced. He was in no hurry to handle the situation between himself and Louise. "Why don't I help you with those? It's the least I could do after the kindness you showed me."

Siesta blinked, surprised. "But Miss Vallière..."

"'Miss Vallière' can take care of herself." Collin pried the basket from Siesta's arms. "I insist."

Siesta blushed at this. "Well alright then. This way."

Xxxxxxxxx

It had been a rough night for Louise. After Collin's outburst and subsequent departure Louise had been left to brood over his words and had arrived at the conclusion that he wouldn't listen to her. After repeatedly berating herself for being so useless that she could not even control her familiar she cried herself to sleep.

Not that the torment stopped there. Her dreams were filled with various scenarios emphasizing her worthlessness as a mage. Her classmates laughing at her. Being kicked out of the school. Her mother giving her the disappointed look she always had on just for Louise.

It had truly been a rough night for Louise.

Sunlight filtered in through her window drawing her out from her restless slumber. She opened tired and puffy eyes, scowling at the sun. She didn't feel rested at all. Finally giving up on trying to rest she got up the bed with a groan.

Opening her dresser she pulled out a fresh set of uniform. She glanced sadly at the pile of worn clothes still sitting on the floor in a heap where Collin dropped then, a reminder of her inability to command her familiar. He still hadn't returned. With a sigh she sat at her dresser and began brushing her pink hair. Looking into her mirror she saw a tired and miserable looking little girl looking back at her.

She despised herself for being so weak. She was a Vallière! That's right! She shouldn't show such weakness!

Fixing a determined look on her face she finished her preparations. Even if she didn't have a familiar she would still be the best mage there was. Donning her cloak she set off for breakfast.

It was early morning and the school was mostly empty, it was the day of the void after all and most of the students were taking the chance to sleep in. She walked along in silence letting the solitude encase her as the clacks of her heels filled her ears. She had never had many friends was used to such feelings of solitariness.

_I can't cast spells. I can't summon a proper familiar. I can't even control my familiar. _

She was so engrossed in herself depreciating thoughts that she didn't notice Professor Colbert approaching in the opposite direction.

Spotting her he called out a greeting "Morning Miss Vallière." He frowned as he noted her mood; he was always good at reading people.

Snapped of her brooding she looked up and spotted the professor. She offered him a tired smile "Morning Professor Colbert."

They stopped in front of each other. The professor was balancing rolls of parchment under one arm and had his trusty staff in the other. Noting Collin's obvious presence he pieces two and two together easily. He cursed his lack of foresight. In his excitement over Collin he had overlooked that Collin probably had a whole different set of values and beliefs from the Halkeginians. It was inevitable that there would be conflict. He pondered over how to approach the situation.

Deciding to go for the light hearted route Colbert plastered a smile on his face and asked "I'm surprised to see you without your familiar. How is he adjusting?"

Professor Colbert was the closest adult Louise knew. Probably even closer than her parents. He always supported her despite her disastrous attempts at magic during his lessons. Even after all the other teachers had given up on her, he had tried his best to bring out her potential. A potential that she felt was non-existent but he seemed to be sure was there. "One day Miss Vallière. One day." He always said after her failures.

At the mention of her familiar all of Louise's determination and strong facade crumbled away. Breaking down she wrapped her arms around Professor Colbert's waist and began bawling her eyes out. He dropped the scrolls he was carrying in surprise. That was definitely not what he expected. Awkwardly patting her head he comforted her. "There there Miss Vallière. What's the matter?"

Louise sniffled. Professor Colbert would understand her right? He was a noble too after all. "My familiar won't listen to me."

"What happened?" He asked warmly.

"I told it to wash my clothes but it refused."

Colbert frowned; laundry wasn't exactly a task for a familiar.

"I even tried whipping it and it-" Louise was suddenly forced away by the professor.

Holding her at arm's length he looked her in the eyes and incredulously said "You what?" Of all the stupid things to do...

"I tried to whip it but it stopped me and even hurt me." Louise answered, confused at her teachers sudden change in mannerism. "A familiar is supposed to listen to its masters orders isn't it?"

Colbert slapped a hand to his forehead and muttered. "You idiot."

Louise was quite affronted by that and hurt that he wasn't siding with her. She retorted defensively. "I did exactly as the book instructed me to. It's not my fault it was wrong."

Professor Colbert blinked. "Book? What book?"

"The beginner mages guide to familiars."

"The same book whose content in on magical beasts and animals?"

"Yes. I don't see where...you're...going..." Realization dawned on Louise. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear indeed Miss Vallière. Collin is a human. He has his own feeling and thoughts. In fact you probably ripped him away from his family and friends. And the first thing you try to do is whip him like some common dog?" Professor Colbert shook his head. "I expected better from you."

Louise desperately tried to defend herself. "But even then a commoner must listen to a noble!"

Colbert recognized denial when he saw it. "But Collin isn't from Halkeginia. He doesn't follow our rules."

He was right Louise realized in horror. "Oh no. Collin must be so mad at me." She buried her face in her hands. She had messed up royally.

Noticing her transition from using 'it' Colbert smiled, perhaps the situation could be still be salvaged.

"I've got something to do. Thank you so much professor!" Louise raced off to find Collin. She would swallow her pride and apologize.

Professor Colbert chuckled, stooping down to pick up his fallen materials. Ah the joys of youth. He picked up the sheet of paper on which he had copied the runes on Collin's hand. Frowning he tried to recall where he had seen them before and continued on his way to the library.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Collin was walking along one of the corridors with Siesta. Chatting and doing the laundry with her had been strangely enjoyable. And normal. If he didn't think too much about it it would seem like he was back on Earth. He had learnt a lot more about this world through their chats as well. The raven haired girl could sure talk non-stop if she wanted to.

"Hey!"

Spotting Louise running towards them he froze before giving her a cold stare. He had hoped to delay this confrontation longer. Sensing the sudden tension emanating from Collin Siesta promptly shut up.

Coming to a stop Louise panted, doubled over and resting her hands on her knees. She managed to wheeze out. "I need to speak with you."

"Later, I've got something else I need to do right now" Collin coldly replied and walked away, leaving a nervous Siesta glancing between master and familiar.

"Please Collin." Louise begged.

Hearing her use his name caused Collin to pause. And was that _pleading_ he detected? He never imagined he would hear such a tone from the pinkette.

"Ermm Collin? Maybe you should hear her out?" Siesta nervously added, feeling bad for the little girl. Call it women's intuition but she knew Louise wasn't here to pick a fight.

"Fine. Siesta I'll meet up with you later." He said handing her the basket.

Nodding gratefully Siesta briskly departed, leaving them alone. She silently wished Collin the best. It wasn't good to ignore a noble after all, even one with a reputation such as Louise's.

"What do you want it?" _If she tries to order me around again that's it. Contract or not I'm leaving. _Collin folded his arms across his chest.

Louise took a deep breath and before her pride overrides her she blurted out. "I'm sorry."

Collin's jaw dropped open in shock. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry I treated you like a slave. It was wrong and should not have treated you as such. It's just that I was so happy at finally succeeding at magic and I wanted to make sure my familiar obeyed me. I didn't take into account your feelings. Will you please forgive me?" The words tumbled out of her mouth uncontrollably. Louise looked at her feet, wringing her hands, embarrassed at having revealed her insecurities but she figured that was the only way to convince Collin she was sincere in her apology.

Collin thought back to his chat with Siesta earlier. _She's always picked on by the other students. They call her the zero. _Collin sighed. He couldn't stay mad at her, not when she looked so miserable. "Apology accepted."

Louise looked up hopefully. "Really? So you'll still be my familiar?"

Turning and walking away Collin replied "I promised to be your partner didn't I? I intend to keep my word. Now I need to go and help siesta with the laundry."

"Partner eh?" She tested the word. _I like that. _She called out after him "I'll meet you for lunch at the courtyard."

Collin waved his hand in acceptance leaving Louise to grin to herself.

Xxxxxxxx

Louise weaved about the tables looking for Collin. Tables had been set out in the courtyard for lunch. The day of the void was for the mages to bond with their familiars weren't allowed in the dining hall. _Where is he? He's late._ She glanced about and saw her fellow students cheerfully interacting with their familiars, feeding them, scratching them and petting them. She got a weird image of Collin sitting on his haunches and letting her pet him. Shuddering at the thought she didn't look where she was walking and bumped into someone else. "Sorry." She apologised brushing her arm.

"Why Louise the Zero. I didn't expect you to still be in school. Haven't they expelled you for failing the summoning ritual?" An annoying voice drawled out.

_Oh no. Not him again. _Louise gritted her teeth and faced the speaker. Her voice dripped with venom. "Duccio." Duccio was a third year at Tristain Academy. He had taken exceptional pleasure in tormenting her after she had scorned his advances the previous year. "I actually succeeded in summoning a familiar in case you haven't heard."

"Oh that commoner? How much did you pay him to act as your familiar? Not enough apparently, it seems he has abandoned you." He said loudly causing the surrounding students to laugh along with him.

Furious, Louise grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing servant and splashed it all over Duccio. He sputtered in astonishment as the liquid flowed down the face soaking his robes making Louise snigger at the sight. _That's what you get for pissing off a Vallière._

Her sniggering died when he pulled his wand out on her, eyes narrowed dangerously. "You shouldn't have done that Zero."

There was no time to defend herself, not that she could anyway. Louise closed her eyes for the inevitable blast of magic.

But it never came.

She felt a gust of wind as something darted past her followed by a strangled cry. Opening her eyes Louise saw Collin forcing Duccio on his knees, hand held against his back and wand lying uselessly on the floor.

Collin was pissed. He had watched everything from afar. He had noticed Duccio purposely moving to intercept Louise. When Louise poured champagne on Duccio he had laughed. _You go girl._ But the moment Duccio drew his wand Collin was off in an instant. He twisted Duccio's wrist forcing him to drop his wand. Kicking his leg from behind he forced Duccio on his knees.

"Are you alright Louise?" Collin asked.

"Y-yes. Thank you." _Where did he come from?_

"Release me filthy commoner. How dare you touch a noble." Duccio snarled from his position.

Collin didn't like him, not one bit. Exerting more force Collin made Duccio howl in pain. "Noble schmoble. I don't care who you are. If you want to hurt Louise you go through me."

"Louise! You know who my father is. Wait till he hears about this." Duccio changed targets.

"Let him go Collin." Louise said after a moment's hesitation. "He's not worth it."

"But-"

"Let him go." As much as she appreciated his actions she didn't want to create any trouble. The Gramonts held considerable power over the military.

Snarling in disgust Collin released Duccio who immediately grabbed his wand and sprung up.

"I will not settle for this humiliation commoner. I challenge you to a duel." With his wand in his hand he promptly returned to his arrogant self.

The students who had gathered to watch the spectacle gasped.

"You can't be serious Duccio. It's against the school rules." Louise said narrowing her eyes.

"Only between mages. There is no rule against a noble duelling a commoner. Besides," Duccio pointed his wand at Collin with a flourish. "A noble must defend his honour.

"Only because-"

"I accept." Collin announced. He had noticed his increased abilities, attributing them to some strange magic. Though he hadn't tested them out he was confident of beating up a pansy boy.

Duccio smirked. "I shall meet you at Vestri Court in ten minutes. Prepare yourself." He walked off leading his group of followers away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Louise hissed at him. Few commoners had taken on nobles and won in a fairy duel. There was a reason the nobles were the ruling class after all.

Collin was genuinely surprised. "Defending you. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yes and I'm very grateful that you stepped in to help me. But how could you accept a duel with Duccio. He is a mage. There's no way a commoner can beat a mage. By accepting the duel he can kill you without any repercussions." After all that trouble to make up he was going to die here.

"Have more faith in me Louise. Besides what's done is done. I promised that I'll be your partner. I don't intend to go dying anytime soon." Collin reassured her. "Now where is this Vestri Court?"

Louise was not reassured in the slightest. Didn't he know what nobles could do? Seeing that she couldn't persuade her pig-headed partner to change his mind she gave him the directions.

Xxxxxxxxx

The students had formed a ring of observers around the court at a respectable distance giving the combatants a large open space to duel. Collin stood at one end stretching while Duccio stood at the other, wand lazily held in hand.

"Well I must say I'm surprised you didn't run off commoner. Does Louise really pay that well? Or does she pay with something else hmm?" Duccio raised an eyebrow suggestively while the surrounding students sniggered.

Collins eyes narrowed but didn't reply. He wouldn't give that asshole the satisfaction of getting under his skin. He cast a look about the watching students and saw a few familiar faces. There was Louise looking beet red at the last remark, there was also the red head and bluenette he met the day before. He spied Siesta in the back looking like she was about to be sick. He flashed her reassuring smile which caused the students to cheer at his apparent confidence.

"Now then shall we begin?" Duccio commented, raising his wand.

"Anytime douche-io."

Ignoring the obvious play on his name Duccio formally introduced himself. "My name is Duccio de Gramont of the famous Gramont family. My runic name is Duccio of the Metal Knights." Chanting a strange spell a suit of iron armour rose from the ground. "This knight shall be your opponent."

Collin watched the magic at work in interest. The knight had been constructed out of either nothing or the dirt. It looked like the medieval suits of armour found in museums. The knight charged at Collin and aimed a vicious right hook at his head. Raising his arm Collin blocked the attack with one hand. The students gasped as the attack that should have broken bone was stopped almost effortlessly. _Just as I thought, my strength has increased. _Using his free hand he caved in the chest piece of the knight causing it to crumple to the ground in a clanging of metal. Even Duccio seemed shocked.

"Is that the best you can do?" Collin taunted, tossing the severed arm away casually.

Waving his wand three more times Duccio summoned three more knights, holding a mace, spear and sword respectively. "I'm just getting warmed up."

The knights charged forward swinging their weapons and Collin backtracked, dodging the attacks easily. _It seems my speed has improved as well. But I don't want to test is my durability just yet. Better stay away from those nasty looking weapons. _The knights moved in unison, pushing him back. He cursed. They were covering each other's openings, preventing Collin from getting any hits in without being hit himself. Noting the look of concentration on Duccio's face Collin came up with a plan._ They're all controlled by the same guy after all. Hmm maybe I can take advantage of that. _

"Hey Duccio! Are you so scared of me that you let your puppets do all the work for you?"

"Why you insolent little-"

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction Collin sprinted forward; ducking under the suddenly clumsy swing of the first knight, Collin rammed a fist into its helmet. Ripping off its arm he used it to block the mace that the second knight was bringing down on him. The metal crumpled underneath the blow. Wincing as he pictured that happening to his arm he quickly brought down the knight with a quick uppercut.

"Behind you!" He heard someone yell out.

Turning around Collin narrowly managed to avoid the spear thrusting towards his chest. Snarling, Collin delivered a drop kick that sent the final suit crashing onto the floor. The students were cheering loudly for Collin. Commoner or not that was the most impressive thing they had seen.

Duccio was panicking. What was this commoner? If he got beaten it would be a disgrace to his family name. He began tracing his wand in abstract movements, chanting a complex spell.

"No don't do it cousin!" A blonde second year called from the side-lines, the first two buttons of his shirt were undone and he brandished a rose stalk. "That's a triangle class spell. You'll kill yourself."

Duccio ignored him and finished his incantation.

A giant steel knight rose from the ground, 3 times the size of a normal man. The students went silent. Apparently this was some impressive magic. Its appearance was less refined than the previous ones but what it lacked in elegance it made up for in the intimidation factor.

Collin went on the offensive this time, hoping to catch Duccio by surprise. He closed the distance in the heartbeat and aimed a high kick right at the centre of mass of the knight. To his horror the knight responded with inhuman speed and slammed an armoured fist into him sending him right into the ground. He swore he heard his ribs crack.

_ARGH that hurts!_ Collin gasped in pain, he tried to get back up only to be stomped on by the behemoth, and he felt bones crack and blood spurt. He faintly heard girls screaming in the background at the sheer brutality. Finally the knight sent him flying with a kick.

Collin landed on the pile of broken armour he had caused moments ago, each piece sent a wave of pain through him. He was on the verge of passing out. _I'm not going down. Not like this. _Collin thought through the haze of pain. He reached for something, anything to help him remain conscious.

His hand closed around a handle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise had been amazed by Collin's show of strength as he easily dispatched the first golem. Her awe grew at his speed and strength as he tore through the next three Duccio summoned. She felt her chest swell in pride at her familiar's ability.

However awe turned to horror Duccio succeeded at summoning a golem. The behemoth proceeded to pummel Collin into the ground. The sounds of bones cracking was clearly audible over the deathly silence that had settled over the field. The behemoth then kicked Collin into the pile of armour.

Duccio was kneeling on the ground. Faint and panting, clear signs of willpower depletion. The triangle class spell was just within his capabilities. Smiling at his success he forced himself to stand up. Waving his wand once more he summoned a sword for his knight. "Finish him." The knight picked up the massive sword and stomped over to Collin.

"No!" Louise cried dashing onto the field right into its path. "You've won Duccio. There's no need to kill him."

"Oh but there's where you're wrong zero. He humiliated me. I have to kill him." Duccio gave a cruel smile. "Get out of the way or you can join your familiar."

Louise stood her ground, wand drawn but her hands were shaking. Then she heard a voice she didn't expect to hear rasp out "Get out of the way Louise."

She turned around and was greeted by an amazing sight. Collin was standing up, mace in one hand. Despite being covered in his blood he stood there as if nothing had happened, weapon at the ready. Seeing him recover the students cheered loudly, rooting for the underdog. Louise immediately cleared his path as she noted the death glare in his eyes. She did _not _want to get between him and Duccio.

When he had gripped the mace Collin felt his left hand tingle, right where the runes were. He felt stronger and lighter and his pain was washed away. With a battle cry he charged the steel golem. It raised its sword to block the attack. As he neared it something in him told him to raise the mace a little hit higher and hit the chest piece in the upper left corner.

Mustering all his strength and speed he swung the mace. Metal hit metal and the sword snapped in half, barely slowing down the mace. It connected with the sweet spot on the knight.

It didn't just crumple. It didn't just cave in.

The suit of metal _shattered_ under the impact, the stressed metal screeching and sending steel pieces flying. The force was so great that the mace itself broke under the strain, snapping at the handle with a loud crack.

Collin felt the enhanced strength leave him but the pain didn't return. He continued his charge aiming for Duccio. Duccio paled. "I yield-"

Collins fist connected with Duccio's chest and he felt ribs crack under his punch. Something inside him growled in pleasure at the sensation. Duccio was sent flying into the nearby wall. Before he could even slide down Collin had him by the neck, pinning him against the wall. He rammed another fist into Duccio's gut causing Duccio to spit out blood.

"Please. Have Mercy." Duccio managed to cough out.

At the smell of blood Collin lost control of himself. He merely smiled at Duccio's pleas for his life as he continued to unmercifully break every bone in his body. Somewhere in the back of his mind, what was left of Collin yelled _STOP!_

_xxxxxxxxx_

Just when Louise didn't think her familiar could amaze her anymore he proved her wrong. With unnatural strength he shattered the golem, sending students scurrying away as they avoided the debris.

The next moment Collin had Duccio by the throat causing the students to cheer. He had won. However cheers turned to screams of horror as Collin didn't stop there. They could hear Duccio's pathetic cries as Collin slowly crippled him. "Stop! You've won! You don't have to fight anymore!" Louise screamed at him. If he heard her he didn't acknowledge it, the sickening crunch of broken bones his only response.

_"Someone get the teachers!"_

_"I think I'm going to be sick!"_

_"What is that commoner!"_

_"It's a monster!"_

"Louise!" Someone spun her around. It was Kirche. "You've got to stop him."

"Why me?" Louise wailed.

"Because you're his master and he's your responsibility!"

"But how?"

"I don't know knock him out or something."

Louise didn't know what to do. If a third year triangle Mage couldn't stop Collin. How could she. She couldn't cast any spells. All she could cast were explosions. _Wait a minute. Explosions._

Drawing her wand she pointed at Collin. Praying she wouldn't kill him she shouted "Fireball!"

An explosion erupted directly on Collins back. When the smoke cleared Collin toppled backwards unconscious, allowing Duccio to slide to the ground in a crumpled bloody heap.

_I did it! _

Her mental celebration was cut short as the school nurse and several teachers finally arrived on scene. Levitating the two unconscious bodies the nurse immediately headed for the infirmary. Louise made to go after them but she was stopped by the second year wind teacher, Professor Archambault. "I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here for a while Miss Vallière while we figure out what happened."

"But my familiar-"

"Madam Pomfrey is quite capable in handling it herself."

Just then he was bowled over by a red salamander.

"Oh my I'm terribly sorry professor. Flame got a little excited after everything that happened" Louise turned to see Kirche and Tabitha standing there. Kirche shot her look, mouthing:_ go._

_Thank you _Louise mouthed back, running towards the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Gandalfr you say?" The school headmaster Old Osmond said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes headmaster. The runes were an exact match and what we just witnessed confirms it. The Gandalfr was said to be able to take on armies by himself." Professor Colbert excitedly said, drying his forehead with a handkerchief.

The professor had been discussing Louise familiar and the discovery he had made in the library with the headmaster when the fight started. Using the headmaster's enchanted crystal ball they witnessed the entire fight.

"Hmmm I suppose you're right. Keep this to yourself for now."

"Sir? The palace needs to know! A Gandalfr in the modern world! That also means Miss Vallière is -"

"No!" The headmaster said sharply causing Colbert to take a step back. "The political ramifications would be enormous. I also have no wish to thrust Miss Vallière and her familiar into such a situation. They're not ready."

"Of course headmaster, I was too excited." Colbert sheepishly admitted.

"No need to apologise Jean, that's what I like about you anyway." Old Osmond waved off the unnecessary apology. "Also...keep an eye on Collin. Make sure he's not a threat to the students."

"Sir?"

"He did just nearly kill one of the students."

"Ah yes. Of course sir."

"You're dismissed."

As Colbert left his office Old Osmond returned his gaze to the crystal ball. Watching the unconscious figure of Collin he stroked his beard, muttering "What are you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

High above Vestri Court a crow circled. A passing eagle made the unwise decision to attack this particular bird. As it dove in for its attack the crow easily swatted the eagle out of the sky with a flick of its wings and returned to observing the students...

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading up to this point. Any feedback on my writing is much appreciated and will help me improve the quality of my writing (in theory). I'm afraid that I'm going to have to slow down on my updates. Writing these three chapters has burned up much of my free time in the past week and I'll have to scale down my updates to ensure my schoolwork is up to date. Make sure to follow this story so you'll be updated when I upload the next chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the beat down Collin put on Duccio. In this chapter we see Collin experiencing his enhanced strength and regenerative abilities as well as his Gandalfr powers. Some of you might feel that I am under powering him but I have a reason for that which will be revealed as the story goes on. We got a glimpse of Collin's infected side as well.**

**When I first watched familiar of zero and saw how Louise treated Saito I was wondering if she had learnt everything from a dog training manual so I decided to put it in. Gives me an excuse to change Louise actions in future as well.**

**To the reviewers:**

**Necrofantasia: It's not my intention to turn Collin into a Saito-clone, I'll be trying to make Collin into his own character. Some characteristic might be similar but that will be coincidental. I've also read so many fanficts that I've forgotten what he's really like lol.**

**Haziq47: As I mentioned earlier in the A/N there is a reason for that which will be revealed as the story goes on.**

**Guest: Thanks bro. Are you the same person as the first reviewer?**

**Wqs: Maybe :P**

**KO: I won't say anything about your deductions :P As for his powers I haven't decided on what he'll have. I'd be happy to take any suggestions for new powers as well!**

**As always thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero

Infection in Halkeginia

A New Weapon

The sounds of screaming and snarling dragged Collin from his slumber. Rubbing his head he groaned and opened his eyes. The sky was tinted red and black smoke blew lazily in the air. A red moon framed by skyscrapers cast its glow upon the city.

_Wait a minute. Skyscrapers?_

Jolting upwards Collin took a look around. By his side was a fallen APC and the dead bodies of blackwatch soldiers littered the ground. The infected were everywhere, the grotesque shapes of the once-humans filled the streets, and some had wandered over and begun feasting on the human bodies. Getting up he brushed himself off. The infected still hadn't noticed him.

_Okay this is getting really weird. Wasn't I in some strange magical land a while ago?_

Picking up a fallen M4A1 Collin made his way cautiously through the hoard of infected. He kept his finger off the trigger, just slightly; he didn't want to give them a reason to attack him. This place looked just like the New York he knew; in fact this was just down the road from the apartment he shared with his mom. There was the bakery that he used to buy breakfast from every morning. He felt a sharp pang on sadness as he noted the broken glass and corpses strewn inside. Eventually he made his way to Times Square, he had yet to meet any living human.

"Collin... Help... Please..." A voice called out to him.

Cocking the rifle Collin made his way cautiously towards the voice.

"MOM!" His heart skipped a best as his saw his mother trapped under the remains on an APC. Slinging the rifle he quickly knelt and tried to pull her out from under the wreckage.

Suddenly his mom screeched and burst into a bunch of tentacles that grabbed at him. Falling back in shock he quickly unloaded bullets into the creature, stopping only after the magazine was spent.

Wiping his forehead of sweat Collin tried to still his rapidly beating heart. Things were getting weirder and weirder.

"Pretty isn't it?" A cold voice stated.

Whipping around, rifle at the ready Collin spotted Mercer leaning casually against a lamppost.

"Zeus." Collin growled and pulled the trigger only to curse in frustration as the gun clicked, empty. He chucked the rifle aside. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. In fact I don't even want to be in here." Mercer raised his hands, walking towards Collin slowly.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that came back to New York after the outbreak. You started all this shit again. And because of you, I had to... I had to..."

Mercer stared at Collin emotionlessly. "You mean you haven't noticed? This isn't New York boy. This is in your head. This death. This decay. It's all you." As an afterthought he added. "I guess I am as well."

Collin snarled and charged at Mercer, grabbing and holding him by the throat. "Enough with the word games, tell me what is going on straight _or else_."

Mercer stared impassively down at him. "I don't think I will. You'll figure it out soon enough. Oh and by the way, you might want to let go right now or someone's going to get hurt."

Xxxxxxxx

The infirmary was a flurry of activity. Madam Pomfrey and several teachers were huddled around a cot.

_"He's losing a lot of blood. Get another blood replenishing potion."_

_"By the Founder most of his bones are broken. It'll take a miracle and lots of rare reagents to get him back to his original condition."_

_"Forget that, we have our hands full trying to keep him alive!"_

While the staff were fighting tooth and nail to keep their young student alive Louise sat an the far end of the infirmary keeping watch over Collin's still form.

She had given up calling for help after the first few minutes. "_A noble is more important than a commoner. Duccio is our priority." _They said.

She cast a worried look over Collin. His blue hoodie was stained with blood and his clothes were in tatters. He had been unconscious for over an hour since she knocked him out, and only the faint signs of breathing and his warm skin convinced her he was alive. How he was alright after the brutal beating Duccio gave him was a mystery to her. And what did she do right after he got up? That's right; she blasted him with an explosion. Dropping her head into her hands she berated herself for hurting her familiar, her partner, even after he defended her. If he died she would never forgive herself.

Collin started groaning and moving about, causing her to stop her brooding. His breath started picking up speed and he seemed to be in pain.

"Collin! Help! Someone please!" She called out to the teachers but they just ignored her, deep in the process of reconstructing Duccio's broken ribcage. She held on to his hand. "Hang in there Collin."

Suddenly he sat upright causing her to squeal in shock. "Collin! You shouldn't move! You're still-"

She was cut off as he roughly grabbed her by the throat and lifted her from where she was seating. Fortunately her feet could still reach the floor, preventing her from choking. She panicked when she saw his eyes. They were completely black, with no signs of consciousness behind them. She struggled futilely to free herself but his grip was like steel, she couldn't even budge a finger. Just as she was about to pass out from asphyxiation Collin blinked and his eyes returned to normal.

"Louise?" He said in confusion. Then he noticed what he was doing. "Louise! I'm so sorry!" He released his grip and she fell onto the floor grasping at her neck and taking in large gulps of air greedily.

Collin jumped out of bed. "I didn't mean it." He raised his hands by his head. He saw the look of fear she gave him as he did so and disgust welled up inside him. Turning he ran out of the infirmary.

He ran as fast as he could. His only thought was to put distance between them. He was a blur to the students as he whizzed by, oblivious to the stares and how the students shrunk away from him in fear.

Finally he stopped running and collapsed on his knees. He stared at his shaking hands. _What have I become?_ He remembered his fight with Duccio. He remembered clearly how he mercilessly pulverized Duccio even after he surrendered. He remembered how he _relished _the feeling of power. But most of all he remembered the _hunger _he felt. He noticed that he was as the washing fountain where he did the laundry with Siesta. Scooping some water he washed his face. Looking down at his reflection he looked at his blood-stained clothing, both with his own as well as Duccio's. Filled with revulsion he tore off his clothes and started scrubbing them as furiously as he could. With dismay he noticed that they were ruined, he would have to find new clothes somehow. Looking at his bare body there was nigh a scratch on it. He forced his fear away. _It's still too soon to tell. Maybe it's some weird magic that healed me like when I got here. I can't be infected._ There was only one way to know.

Satisfied that he had gotten most of the gore out of his clothing Collin pulled on the hoodie and jeans and made his way to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxx

Louise stalked down the hallways looking for Collin; she rubbed her neck where his fingers left obvious bruises. _Why is it every time he wakes up in the infirmary he runs away?_ She grumbled and pulled her cloak around her neck to hide the markings.

After she had regained her composure she had half a mind to leave Collin be. But he looked so sad and confused after he regained consciousness that she couldn't in good conscience leave him alone. After all he was her responsibility.

Spotting a familiar figure in black and white she called out "Siesta! Have you seen Collin?"

"Miss Vallière! Ah yes I did a while ago but he said he didn't want to be disturbed." She frowned. "He seemed rather out of sorts. But Miss Pomfrey seems to have done a good job healing him!"

"Yeah she did." Louise lied. "There's something that I really need to talk to him about. It's urgent."

"Oh dear is he going to be punished for what he did?" Siesta held a hand to her mouth in shock.

"No. No something else." Louise reassured her, but that sparked a new concern for herself. "Look its really urgent so could you tell me where he is?"

"He's at the washing fountain."

"Thanks Siesta!" Louise took off. After a few steps however she turned back and sheepishly asked. "Umm where is that?"

Xxxxxxx

_Turn right at the school crest after passing the servants' quarters._

Louise's jogged past the servants' quarters and spotted the crest. The washing fountain would be right around the corner. She slowed down. What exactly would she say to Collin? She wasn't even exactly sure what she wanted to know. Would she ask how he was so strong? Or how he healed himself? Or maybe whether he was even human?

All these thoughts left her as she rounded the corner.

She spotted Collin kneeling by the fountain, one arm raising a huge kitchen knife, as he brought it down she sprinted over to him shouting in fear.

Collin heard her and his face registered shock before the knife gouged into his forearm. Pain contorted his face and he yelled.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot!" Louise grabbed his arm and inspected the deep wound. Blood flowed freely from the gash and poured into the fountain.

Gritting his teeth in pain Collin muttered "Watch."

And before her eyes something incredible happened. The flesh around the wound seemed to bubble and coil and weird black tendrils crossed from opposite sides of the gash, coiling while doing so. When they finally subsided his forearm was as good as new without a trace of a scar. She looked at him. No words were needed to convey how she felt.

"We need to talk."

Louise nodded grimly.

Xxxxxxxxx

"So you're saying that from where you're from. There is this guy called Alex Mercer who is a walking virus, who can shape shift, is super strong and nearly indestructible. He nearly destroyed your city and killed you and now you think you've become infected and are becoming like him?" Louise clarified.

Collin nodded. He was surprised, really. Louise seemed to be taking it too easily. If it were him he would be trying to find a way to escape and kill the other party.

Louise looked him closely. Then she raised a hand and touched it to his forehead. "Are you sure you're okay after that fight?" She just couldn't believe it. A world without magic but with buildings over 50 stories high, where weapons shot explosions and many other amazing things existed, impossible even with magic. Including a sentient virus.

Collin slapped her hand away. "Yes I'm sure. And I'm not joking. You saw what happened just now. I'm a danger to everyone here."

Louise tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well seeing that the whole school hasn't become a whole mess of dying people I don't think you're infected or whatever it is you call it. Besides I don't think you're dangerous, although Duccio would disagree."

"Even if it hasn't happened we don't know if it will. Besides what if I kill someone accidentally? What if I infect the entire kingdom. _What if I lose control!?"_

Louise was taken aback when he raised his voice at the end. He seemed surprised as well and slumped back into his chair, defeated. She remembered the confused look on his face after he regained consciousness. _So that's what's bothering him. _Taking his shaking hands in hers she reassured him. "You're not a monster. That you're afraid of becoming one is proof that you're not. Besides I trust you."

Collin raised his head and pink eyes met brown.

And the moment was ruined by his grumbling stomach.

"We'll I'm not so sure about that though. Come on let's to for dinner." Louise laughed trying to relieve the tense atmosphere; she released his hands and donned her cloak.

As she reached to open the door Collin grabbed her shoulder. "Don't tell anyone else."

She nodded her agreement and motioned him to follow her. As they left the room they didn't notice a shadow darting away.

Xxxxxxx

Kirche Von Zerbst steadied her breathing. As she heard the footsteps fade away she let out a sigh of relief. Louise and her familiar hadn't noticed her eavesdropping. She had been so shocked at everything she heard that she hadn't registered when they were about to leave. She barely had time to duck back into her room.

This was the most excitement she had experienced since entering the academy. Well excluding some of her more... nightly activities... She shook her head, now wasn't the time to think about all those. She raced off to find her best friend to share the news.

Tabitha sat on her bed, back propped against a stack of pillows. Her staff lay against her bedframe and she flipped through the book she was reading, The Arcane Arts of Triangle Class Wind Spells. When Kirche burst into her room she picked up her staff and muttered a quick silencing spell, continuing to read her book while Kirche ranted silently at her doorway. Such occurrences were rather common. Tabitha waved her staff again after a good 5 minutes had passed to catch Kirche saying "Collin is not human."

That caught her attention. She her book down. "Explain."

After repeating her entire speech Kirche added "We should keep an eye on him."

Tabitha nodded slowly "Dangerous." As a chevalier it was her duty to ensure the safety of the people. If this Collin was a danger, she would have to stop him.

"Exactly! I'm glad we're on the same page. Ooooo this is so exciting."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Louise?"

"Yes?"

"Does everyone usually avoid you?"

As they were walking towards the dining hall Collin noticed that all the students were giving them a wide berth. Some were muttering and pointing while others looked downright terrified and fled on sight.

"Well usually I would have been called Zero and teased about 10 times by now. So no. They are probably all terrified of you. You did almost kill Duccio you know?"

"Ah right. Thanks for stopping me by the way." He winced as he remembered the blast on his back.

"No problem. Here we are the Alviss dining hall."

Entering the dining hall Collin was greeted by the most magnificent sight he had ever laid eyes on. The hall was enormous. Huge and beautiful murals decorated the walls, depicting beautiful fields and various scenes of nature. The dining hall was lighted by glowing orbs of light suspended in mid-air. The ceiling was a beautiful dome adorned with precious gems of all kinds. All in all a dining hall oozing exquisiteness and fit for nobles. Servants pushed trolleys along the aisles serving food and drinks to the students.

Collins mouth was agape with amazement at the sheer grandeur of the dining hall. Louise raised her head imperiously and began to explain. Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Tristan's Academy of Magic doesn't teach just magic, you know."

"Right..."

"Almost all mages are nobles. The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through the use of magic' is a foundation for the education we receive as nobles. Thus, our dining halls must also be fitting of a noble's status."

Louise went to her usual seat and sat down. As Collin followed her he noticed that the students that spotted him quickly went to the far end of the dining hall. He smirked, this could be fun.

Collin made to sit next to Louise. She opened her mouth and was about to inform him of the meal she had asked to be set out for him when she thought better of it. Kicking away the miserable plate with a loaf of bread at her feet she ordered food for the both of them.

Just as they were about to begin someone cleared his throat from behind. "Excuse me commoner but what do you think you're doing? How dare you eat in the students dining hall. Least of all at my seat. Zero I expected better of you when training your familiar." A high pitched snobbish voice cut across the now silence dining hall.

Slowly turning around Collin put his cutlery down. He looked at the chubby and rosy cheeked second year student who was looking down at him haughtily. Collin smiled.

Another student quickly ran up to the second year and whispered in his ear "Malicorne that's the commoner everyone's been talking about. The one that beat up Duccio."

Malicorne paled "S-seriously?" Collin widened his smile, making sure to show teeth. "I'm so sorry. I'll get lost now! You can have my seat anything you like." He looked so scared like he was going to piss himself; he had insulted his master after all.

Collin made a shooing gesture with his hand and Malicorne practically sprinted out the hall. The moment he was gone Collin guffawed with laughter and smacked his head against the table.

Louise lightly smacked his back "Don't mess with the students." though she seemed to be highly amused as well, after all Malicorne was one of those who loved to call her Zero.

Fortunately the rest of the meal went by rather uneventfully, after bidding Louise good night he headed for the servants quarters where he slept in the night before. They were going to have to order a bed for him so he could stay Louise's room. Louise tactfully avoided mentioning the fact that the pile of hay he noticed earlier was for him to sleep on.

Collin bit into an apple he snagged from the dining hall as he enjoyed the night breeze. He had to admit, this was quite nice. After living in a city like New York for most of his life the clear air and open views on this strange land were very appealing to him. He could come to love this place. A gust of wind washed over him as the blue dragon he met the day before landed heavily in front of him. It cocked its head and stared at him.

"Umm hello there." Collins waved awkwardly. When it ignored him he decided to just walk away. As he turned the dragon moved its head to follow him. Frowning he looked down at the apple and back to the dragon. Its eyes were fixed on it greedily. Collin waved the hand with the apple in the circle and the dragon comically moved its head to follow the motion.

Collin laughed. _A dragon that eats fruits. Who would have guessed?_ Chuckling he tossed the apple to the dragon who snapped it up in an instant. Growling happily it moved closer and began nuzzling him.

"Alright alright you can have the other one too." Collin produced a second apple from his hoodies pocket and fed in to the dragon.

"No eating." A voice said from the darkness. He looks behind the dragon to see the blue haired girl he met with that red head. Looking back he noticed that the dragon had its mouth about his hand, about to take a bite out of it. Yelping he jumped backwards to the amusement of the dragon which did a weird snort-chuckle.

"Sigh...reduced to the plaything of a dragon. How far I have fallen." Collin joked. "Is she yours?"

The girl nodded. "Sylphid." The dragon responded at this and lumbered back to her master. "Tabitha."

Assuming that was her name Collin introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you Tabitha. I'm Collin."

"I know."

An awkward silence ensued. "Well. Good night." Collin bid them farewell and left. _What a weird pair._

Tabitha watched him as he left. A polite young man definitely wasn't what she was expecting.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Collin crossed his arms and frowned, tapping his arm in irritation. Louise sat next to him calmly flipping through a textbook. Unable to take it anymore he stood up and shouted "Oh come on! I'm not going to eat you up!"

The other students in the class were fighting over the seats furthest from Louise and him. When they heard him they froze in fear, afraid he would pounce on them. Collin face palmed at the ridiculousness of the situation. While comical the first few times it was seriously getting on his nerves.

Collin had requested to join Louise for her lessons in order to learn more about magic. The classrooms in the academy were similar to the lecture theatres back in his college except they had proper desks to write on, not those ridiculous tiny platforms that kept sliding down.

"Miss Vallière please keep your familiar under control, he's terrifying the other students."

The door opened, and the teacher entered.

She was a middle-aged woman dressed in a voluminous purple robe and wearing a hat. She had a plump, round face with a friendly expression on it. Though her tone was stern her eyes sparkled mischievously.

The woman gazed around the classroom and spoke with a satisfied smile.

"Well, everyone, it seems that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned. You've summoned quite a... peculiar familiar, Miss Vallière. He's become quite a topic between the teachers." she remarked as she looked at Collin. The comment was fairly innocent, but the classroom became deathly silent as they awaited Collins outburst.

He just waved and greeted "Nice to meet you too. I'm Collin."

Eventually the class settled down when they realized he wasn't about to go on a killing spree.

"Now then, let's begin the lesson."

Chevreuse coughed heavily and waved her wand. A few pebbles materialized on her desktop.

"My Runic name is 'Red Clay.' Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you all the magic of the Earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mister Malicorne?"

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind." The chubby was still terrified of Collin after his brush with him the night before. He cast fearful glances at Collin occasionally.

Chevreuse nodded.

"And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference."

Once again, Chevreuse coughed heavily.

"The magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life."

"Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'. While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, basics build foundations, so let's review it once more."

Chevreuse turned her attention to the pebbles and twirled her wand over them.

She then whispered a spell, and they began to glow brightly.

When the light dimmed away, the pebbles had been changed into sparkling lumps of metal.

"Is that g-g-gold, Mrs. Chevreuse!?"

Kirche leaned forward over her desk.

"No, it isn't. It's plain brass. Only Square-class mages are able to transmute to gold. I'm just..." Chevreuse gave a self-important cough. "A Triangle mage..."

Collin remembered Siesta's explanation on the ranking of a mage's skills. Which meant that although she didn't look like it Chevreuse was a powerful Mage.

"Now then would anyone like to try their hand at transmutation? How about you Miss Vallière?"

Louise looked troubled at the request. Remembering that Louise had always been ridiculed for being unable to cast a spell he nudged her "Go on Louise. I have faith in you." He figured that maybe all she needed was a confidence boost. He gave a glare about the classroom, daring the others to object. None of them said a word, more afraid on him than Louise's explosions.

"Alright then." Louise nervously got up from her seat and walked over to Chevreuse. Collin noticed Tabitha getting up and leaving the classroom.

"That's it dear. No need to be scared. Just imagine the metal you want to transform the pebbles into and say the incantation." Chevreuse reassured Louise.

After receiving a nod of encouragement from Collin she closed her eyes, uttered a short spell and flourished her wand.

The pebbles on the desk promptly exploded.

Louise and Chevreuse caught the blast full-on and were thrown against the blackboard, as people screamed. Frightened familiars added to the chaos. Kirche's salamander suddenly woke from its sleep and stood up on its hind legs, breathing a jet of flame. A manticore burst into flight and smashed through a window to escape. Through the hole, the giant snake that had been peeking in earlier slithered in and swallowed someone's raven.

The classroom was in pandemonium.

Collin grimaced as he felt his skin repairing where the pebbles had shredded though him. For some reason they had all flown directly at him after the explosion.

Mrs. Chevreuse lay on the floor; judging by her occasional twitching, she wasn't dead.

A soot-blackened Louise rose slowly. She was a miserable sight to behold. Her torn blouse revealed a slender shoulder, and her panties could be seen beneath her ripped skirt.

"Ooops"

After sending Chevreuse to the infirmary the other students left leaving Collin and Louise to clean up the classroom.

"Does that usually happen? The explosions I mean."

"Yes." Louise replied curtly.

"What's your elemental affinity?"

Louise mumbled something.

"I didn't catch that."

"I don't have one okay! That's why they call me a zero. I can't do any spells and I don't have an elemental affinity." She threw her broom aside in frustration struggling to hold back her tears.

They continued in silence for a while.

"Say... Didn't Mrs Chevreuse mention a fifth element? What was it...? Ah void! Maybe that's your element!" Collin snapped his fingers.

"Don't be ridiculous. There hasn't been a void Mage since Brimir himself. How could I be one?" She scoffed at the idea.

"We'll we know that you can do magic. I'm proof of that. And if none of the elemental spells are working for you the only logical explanation is that you're working with the wrong element." Noticing her scepticism he sighed. "Look just consider it okay? It can't hurt. On another topic we should go and buy some new clothes, my clothes are shredded and yours are ruined as well."

Louise looked down at her torn uniform. Between that, the one stained with Collins blood and the other 2 she ruined last week her supply of uniforms was indeed running low. "Okay it's the weekend tomorrow, we can go down to the capital."

As they finished cleaning the classroom Louise couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope at the possibility of being a void Mage.

Xxxxxxxxx

Collin groaned. They had left at sunrise and rode horses to the capital from the academy. It was slightly past midmorning when the capital came into view. It was amazing. The palace sat on top a hill in all its grandeur. Spreading out from the palace the surrounding buildings were built lower and lower. The richer districts were well painted and located closer to the palace while the districts further were slightly dingy. From a military viewpoint the capital could be defended easily, pulling soldiers back district by district, each more defensible than the last. Whoever designed planned the capital clearly had war in mind. The city was bustling with activity, with stalls and shops selling all sorts of weird items Collin had never seen before. There were magical artefacts, alchemy ingredients, wand shops and many others.

And out of all the amazing shops in the city here he was in a clothes shop. Louise flitted about the shop trying on various clothes and comparing cloths. He had made his selection and purchased new clothes within twenty minutes, Louise paying of course. She seemed content to spend the rest of the day trying on new clothes. One thing was for sure, girls here love shopping as much as where he came from.

"Ooooh this colour looks so pretty." Louise gushed as she picked at another fabric, feeling its soft texture.

"You have good taste Milady. This was just imported from Gallia. It's the finest silk they export and extremely popular with young girls now." The shopkeeper proudly promoted her wares.

Collin groaned and flopped on the couch he was resting on. Louise frowned but chose to ignore his not-so-silent complaints. She didn't come to the capital often and she was going to make the most of it.

The doorbell jingled signalling another customer.

"Ah welcome! Welcome! We sell the finest clothes and cloths in the city." The shopkeeper welcomed the customers

"Is that so? Well I shall have to take a look around then." A sultry voice replied.

Louise froze. _Not here. Not of all places._ Collin sat back up, he knew that voice.

"Why Louise! What a surprise meeting you here!" The buxom red head exclaimed as she spotted them. Tabitha was following her silently, nose buried in another book.

Seeing his chance Collin sprung up greeting them. "Hello! Pleasure meeting you here. I'm not sure if you remember me but I bumped into you on my first day."

"Of course I remember you. Everyone in school knows who you are Collin." Kirche purred stepping closer. "This quiet bookworm here is my best friend Tabitha."

Collin was impressed. She was the second student not to shrink away from him in fear. He was also surprised that were good friends. They were practically polar opposites of each other, both in appearances and personality.

"Yes we've met." Collin nodded a greeting to Tabitha.

She returned the nod without looking up from her book.

Snapping his fingers as if the idea has just occurred to him Collin suggested "Say why don't you keep Louise company while I take a look around town. It's my first time here and I would love to see what the city has to offer."

"You can't seriously be asking me to-" Louise exclaimed before being cut off by Collin.

"Listen. I know you're a bit of a loner in school so why don't you try to make some friends. Doing shopping with your schoolmates is a great way to bond." Collin whispered to her.

"But she-"

"We'd love to!" Kirche injected.

"Perfect! That's settled then! I'll see you later Louise!" Collin was out of the shop before Louise could object, leaving her to fume silently while Kirche went about pulling her around to looks at clothes. Oh he was so in for it later, but it was totally worth it.

Xxxxxxx

Collin felt a bit guilty for doing that to Louise but shrugged it off. It was her fault for insisting on doing so much clothes shopping. He tugged at his new cloak around his clothes. The loose clothing felt really strange, he had gotten accustomed to his tight jeans and pants he used to wear. Well beggars can't be choosers. Besides he had gotten some weird stares in his previous garb.

He wandered about the busy street looking at the various wares for sale.

_"Selling eye of newt. Only 5 Écu a piece!"_

_"Selling fortune readings! Find the love of your life today!"_

_"This amazing wand was crafted using the latest technology! It reduced your willpower use by half!"_

A shop caught his attention. The window display was lined with an array of ferocious weapons and the sign over the door showed a sword and shield.

For some reason Collin felt the urge to enter the weapons shop. The smell of oil greeted him as he entered along with the sound of screeching metal. A bell rang announcing his arrival. The screeching stopped and a stout bald man in a greasy apron came out from the back room. "Welcome to my humble store sir! Looking for a sword perhaps? Or maybe a mace? You have a strong build perfect for one."

Collin thought about it. He couldn't possible go about hammering everything with his fists. Not only did it seem crude but it was sure to raise questions. A weapon would be for the best.

"Well I'm not really familiar with weapons. What do you recommend?" Remembering how the mace he used shattered he added "And it has to be able to withstand hard impacts too."

"Oho a strong lad eh? Don't worry my wares are all sturdy and built for the toughest battle!" Going into the back room for a moment the shopkeeper brought out an exquisite looking broadsword. It had a golden sheen to it and the pommel was adorned with jewels. Grabbing it with both hands he gave it a test swing. He returned it shaking his head. "No good."

"What! That beauty was made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei. It can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it! See this inscription here?" The shopkeeper exclaimed. "It's the best I have!"

Collin shook his head again. "It doesn't feel right."

Grumbling something about picky customers the shopkeeper presented Collin with a whole array of weapons, ranging from rapiers to maces, war hammers and even great swords.

"Sir are you playing a prank on me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said that you don't know anything about weapons but you know the perfect stance to take for every weapon I've handed to you." The shopkeeper glared at him accusingly.

True to his observation Collin had felt a sense of familiarity every time he touched the weapons. He even felt a slight surge in strength and his left hand itched every time he handled one of them. But none of them felt _right._

The shopkeeper handed him another weapon. A hand and a half sword. The moment Collin touched it he knew that was the sword for him... He gave it a few swings. It was lightweight and flexible the balance was perfect and most importantly it felt familiar, like a best friend he had never known.

"I'll take it."

"Finally! That will be 2000ecu."

Looking into the money pouch Louise gave him he counted out 100 Écu. "I'm afraid I don't have enough."

The shopkeeper looked livid. "What! Are you saying you wasted all my time!?" He snatched the sword back and placed it back in the display cabinet. Collin desperately asked "What can I get for 100 Écu?"

"Look in the bin over there in the corner. Anything in it goes for 100." The shopkeeper returned to the back room grumbling about wasting time and money.

Collin looked over the sorry assortment of weapons in the rotting wooden barrel. He dejectedly sifted through them. They were all either rusted or rotten, picking up an ex-spiked mace he sighed.

"Money woes kid?" a metallic gruff voice asked.

"Yup."

"Why don't you try me? I'm sure you'll like it." the voice said suggestively.

"Excuse me?" Collin turned around.

There was no one there. The shopkeeper called out from the back. "You picked something yet?"

"No. I thought I heard someone talking to me."

"Down here kid. Damn you're blind." The voice called from the barrel.

Collin peered in expecting to see someone hiding inside.

"Are your eyes just for decoration? It's me!" And to emphasise the point a rusted sword jiggled about, the cross guard flapping in unison to the voice.

Collin jumped back "A talking sword!"

"DERF! You haven't spoken since I sold that rapier you professed your love to last month!" The shopkeeper exclaimed wiping his hands on his apron. "Although I sold that beauty at a loss it was worth it to shut you up!"

"Derf?"

"That's Lord Derflinger to you! Now pick me up and try me out." The sword rattled impatiently.

Cautiously extending his hand in case it decided to bite him or something Collin wrapped his hand about the hilt. It was a hand and a half sword not unsimilar to the one he took a fancy to though slightly thicker and heavier. The moment his fingers got a firm grip he felt a burning sensation on his left hand and energy coursed through him. He swung Derflinger around amazed at how light and easy it felt.

Tracing Derflinger in a series of complicated movements Collin wondered how he knew what to do. It seemed as if a little voice was instructing and guiding his body. Derflinger spoke up "So you finally came... Are you a user?"

"A user?"

"Hmmm so you don't even know your true powers huh? But I'll never forget this sensation. Hey Baldy wrap me up! I'm sold to this young man, what's your name by the way?"

"Collin." He didn't think that sword would last even a minute into a fight, but a sentient sword seemed cool to have. "100 Écu right?"

"Alright. If you're sure. Thank you for your business!" the shopkeeper said as he sheathed the sword and gave it to Collin pocketing the coins Collin handed over. "If it gets noisy, just shove it back in the scabbard, and it'll shut up.

"Hey partner."

"Yeah?" Collin asked as he attached the scabbard to his back.

"You're in for a hell of a ride."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Truth be told it wasn't a coincidence that Kirche and Tabitha entered the same store in the entire town as Louise. They had been trailing them from Sylphid's back ever since they left the academy, taking the opportunity to find out more about her mysterious familiar.

Kirche finally decided that it was time to broach the subject.

"Louise."

"Yeah?" She replied holding a dress over her clothes in front of a mirror.

"Your familiar sure is impressive. Are you sure he's human?" she cautiously asked watching Louise carefully.

Louise stiffened momentarily before relaxing "Yeah he's strong but human. We think it's his familiar abilities that gave him those abilities."

Kirche pressed on; although she had overheard them she wanted to confirm her information. "Are you sure? I've never heard of super strength and speed being a possible ability. In fact how did he heal so fast?"

"Why are you being so nosy Zerbst? I don't even know you that well!" Louise whirled around, hands on her hips deciding an offense was the best defence. "Are you in love with him or something?"

"Well actually..." Kirche tapped her chin thoughtfully. "He does seem quite muscular and his face isn't too bad either."

"Zerbst!"

"Quiet." Tabitha said quietly.

"Come on Tab aren't you curious in the least?"

"Listen."

As they shut up the sounds of screams and panicked footsteps could be heard. Suddenly the wall of the shop exploded inwards and only Tabitha's quick action stopped them from becoming Swiss cheese, staff in had she conjured an ice barrier to shield them.

"MY SHOP!" the shopkeeper wailed in despair.

Running out of the new exit the trio paused in shock. Down the street Collin was locked in combat with a man they didn't recognise.

xxxxxxx

Collin was walking back to the shop to meet up with the girls when a blonde man wearing the robes of a noble and wearing a fedora stepped in front of him. "Excuse me are you Collin?"

Collin eyed him cautiously. He had yet to meet anyone outside of the academy though he looked strangely familiar. "Yes. Who wants to know?"

With a flourish the stranger introduced himself "I am Frederico de Gramont, Sergeant of the Griffon Corps of Tristain and brother to Duccio de Gramont." Drawing a sword he raised his voice. "Attention commoners, you have 2 minutes to clear the area."

Hearing his warning the surrounding commoners panicked. None of them wanted to be caught in a mage battle and scrambled away as fast as they could.

"Hey partner when I said you were in for a hell of a ride I didn't expect it to be this soon. Friend of yours?" Derflinger commented from his back.

"No. Brother of one of my aqquantainces." Collin took a cautious stance, fists at the ready. He looked for signs of a wand but didn't see any. If he intended to take Collin on in physical combat he was in for a surprise. Collin smiled.

Noticing his smile Frederico warned "My family wants revenge for what you did to my brother commoner. Be warned, I am a combat trained triangle class mage. Do not expect to win as easily as you did with my brother. In fact don't expect to win at all."

"Yeah? Well your brother said the exact-" Collin was in the middle of the taunt when he realised a huge fireball was barrelling his way. Narrowly dodging it he heard huge explosion from behind him. He winced as he imagined what would have happened if he hadn't dodged it. _Where had that fireball come from? _Frederico wasn't using a wand.

_Impressive_. The commoner had better reflexes than he had expected. Though his pathetic attempt at taunting him betrayed his inexperience. Brandishing his spellsword and muttering a short incantation he sent another fireball down the street.

Collin dodged that as well and went on the offensive. Darting towards Frederico he put all his strength behind a right hook. Frederico smiled and easily dodged it. His movements were too easy to read. His smile faded when the punch landed on the wall behind where he stood and reduced it to rubble. His information seemed to be spot on, incredible as it seemed then. Making a mental note to avoid getting hit he cast a wind spell to quicken his movements. "Did you really beat my brother with such pathetic moves? I really must put him through combat training when he returns home."

Yelling Collin raced at him sending rapid left and right jabs. Easily predicting and dodging the attacks Frederico sidestepped and slashed his spellsword across Collins's back. Collin yelled in pain and collapsed.

"Collin!"

Frederico turned to the three students wearing the academy uniform racing toward them. He recognised Louise de la Vallière, Collin's master. With a quick flick of his spellsword he encased them in stone.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you ladies to stay out of this. Matters between men and all that. That is if Collin here can still fight."

"Don't worry Louise." Collin gritted his teeth and got to his feet, the wound on his back having sealed up. "I can handle this."

"Hey partner use me." Derflinger suggested.

"Are you sure? You might break."

"Bah! I've taken much worse, trust me kid."

"Is that a talking sword?" Kirche asked incredulously.

"Not the most importing this right now." Collin shot back, drawing Derflinger, familiar strength coursing through him.

Frederico was impressed at the tenacity the commoner showed. _I should end this quickly._ Summoning fiver fireballs he shot them right at Collin, covering all possible escape routes.

Collin grimaced and braced himself for the burning impact, there was no way he could avoid them. His eyes widened when Derflinger began to glow and the fireballs were_ absorbed_ into it. As the glow subsided Derflinger had changed as well. Gone was the brown and rusty blade. In its place was a gleaming steel sword with a gold cross guard.

"Ah! That felt good! Been decades since I had a good meal." Derflinger crowed. "Told you to trust me partner. Now let's get this pompous bastard."

Grinning Collin tightened his grip and sped forward and feinted to the right, as Frederico made to jump away Collin changed direction abruptly and swung from the left. With an instinct born of years of training Frederico managed to bring his sword up in time to block the attack. Breaking apart Frederico felt his hands sting, there was a lot of force behind that attack. _What the hell just happened, magical talking sword aside it's as if he's a different person._

Collin noticed his discomfort and kept up a barrage of attacks hoping to tire out Frederico. Noticing his choice of attack Frederico begun parrying Collins attacks, avoiding the full force of his blows by having them glance off his spellsword. He couldn't keep this up and Collin didn't seem to be tiring. He noted that there always seemed to be a pause between his attacks and took advantage of this. Counter attacking he forced Collin on the defensive and also managed to get several knicks on Collin. With each hit blood spurt but Collin didn't seem to tire._ Who was this commoner?_

"Hey partner here's a tip. Try hitting him." Derflinger smartly commented.

"Shut up Derf."

Frederico levitated himself into the air putting distance between them. He rained fireballs down on Collin but each was just absorbed by Derflinger. _If I can hit him then I'll just target the surroundings. _Using another fireball he destroyed the base of the wall behind Collin. As the wall collapsed dust filled the area obscuring his sight.

Collin coughed as he was enveloped by the dust. He looked up at Frederico. _That's just unfair. This must be how it feels like to be attacked by a chopper._ A crazy idea filled his head. If Mercer could do it, why not him. Coiling his legs he jumped, higher than he ever had before.

Frederico's eyes widened as he saw the commoner springing up at him from the ground, covering over 4 stories in height. He was so shocked that we didn't have time to avoid Collin and they began grappling in the air as they both raced toward the ground, his levitation was only strong enough for one person.

They both collided with the ground but were up in an instant. To stay down was to die. Collin noticed that Frederico seemed injured while his own wounds had healed themselves. Taking the opportunity Collin swung a particularly vicious blow, managing to force the spellsword out of Frederico's hands. Seeing the opening he closed in for an attack and swung the sword at Frederico's neck.

He stopped an inch away from the finishing blow.

"Yield?" Collin panted.

Frederico seemed surprised that Collin had paused his attack. "Why would I? I have you in checkmate."

"Wha-?" Collin managed to ask before being hit in the gut but a huge blast of concentrated air. Knocked backwards he smashed into a wall, Derflinger flying from his grasp, without the pain relieving effort that came with it the pain washed over Collin. Although the wounds healed they still hurt. Looking up he noticed Frederico had a wand in his freehand. _How?_

Frederico pointed his wand down at the commoner. He had purposely allowed his spellsword to be knocked from his grasp. Grabbing the wand hidden in his sleeve holster he had managed to land a hit as Collin took the bait. "You are an impressive fighter Collin. Under different circumstances I would have loved to become your acquaintance. For sparing my brother's life I will spare yours now." He picked up his spellsword from where it had fallen. "A word of advice, if you wish to pick fights with nobles, you better make sure you're more prepared, trust your instincts and always watch your surroundings." whistling a griffon soared down from where it was circling in the sky and carried him away, leaving a stunned Collin behind.

The stone prison crumbled and the girls rushed forward to surround Collin.

"Collin are you alright?"

"That was an amazing fight!"

"..."

"Hey partner you never told me you can so many pretty girls chasing you. What a player!" Derflinger guffawed from where he had fallen, oblivious to the mood.

Getting up Collin shoved Derflinger into his scabbard shutting him up. He monotonously said "It's getting late. We should head back."

The girls looked at each other but chose to remain silent.

The carriage ride home was filled with laughter as Derflinger entertained the girls. He could be such a gentlemen if he wanted to. Collin sat facing out the window. Frederic's words rang through his ears. He had to become stronger. _But how?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princess Henrietta stood alone on her balcony. She gazed forlornly at the twin orbs hanging in the sky, stroking the blue gem of her ring. _I wonder if you are looking at the same view as I am my love._

Three rapid knocks sounded at her door followers by 2 long ones and 5 short ones.

"Come in" Henrietta knew who to expect.

A hooded figure slipped into the royal bedroom closing the door behind her quickly. Throwing her good off the guest knelt before Henrietta. "Greetings your highness."

"Please don't stand on ceremony Agnes. We know each other far too well." Henrietta helped the figure up. She gazed upon the leader of her musketeer forces, Captain Agnes Chevalier de Milan. She was a beauty save for the ugly burn that covered part of her neck. Although a commoner she had obtained the rank of chevalier, a noble's title, a low one but a title nonetheless.

Ever since her father died Henrietta had entered the world of politics of her kingdom. What she found disgusted her. The nobles were complacent and abusive. They abused their power and treated the commoners unfairly. Hence Henrietta had taken it upon herself to change the system of nobility to one of meritocracy. Agnes and her musketeers were proof of her success with the nobles in the other royal forces respecting their captain and her girls for their skills. Not a single one of the musketeers were mages, attributing to Henrietta's paranoia.

"What have you found out?"

"As you were confident of, Louise de la Vallière succeeded in summoning a familiar during the springtime summoning ritual." Agnes reported though the next part left her troubled. "It appears that she summoned a commoner but on the first day he managed to severely injure a third year student in a duel."

Henrietta gasped. Such events had never occurred before. Summoning a human and said human being able to defeat a noble in a straight up fight was incredible.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. My sources all said the same thing. A commoner with the strength of 20 men able to shrug off the most brutal of beatings."

"Incredible." A sudden worry struck Henrietta. "Is Louise in any danger?"

"My sources don't think so."

"Good." Henrietta pondered for a moment. "Agnes is the familiar fair in a couple of days?"

"Three days your highness. Forgive my bluntness but you can't seriously be thinking of going, you have the wedding to plan for."

Henrietta slammed a fist against her desk. "That is exactly why I'm going."

Realization dawned on Agnes. "You don't really want to marry the Germanian emperor do you your highness?"

Henrietta chuckled dryly "No. I need the Germanian troops if I wish to have my reforms succeed. The Germanians respect the role of commoners and will side with me against the corrupt nobles in Tristain. It's the only way to ensure the nobles do not attempt a coup. And didn't I tell you to call me by my name?"

"I have to maintain appearances your highness." This was why Agnes chose to serve Henrietta. She was willing to give up her happiness for the sake of the people. She would gladly die for her monarch.

"Inform Old Osmond that I'll arrive in two days' time." Henrietta turned and walked back to the balcony. "It's time I pay my dear childhood friend a visit."

"Of course your highness." Agnes noted her dismissal and quietly left the room, leaving Henrietta to stand silently in the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A cloaked figure darted through the night, sticking to the shadows, moving only when the moons were obscured by the clouds. Finally it reached the meeting point.

Another hooded figure waited there.

"So you accept the job?"

"Yes." The first figure held out a hand. "The advance payment."

The second figure wordless handed over a heavy leather bag. "We expect good news from you. _Don't fail us_." He warned, stepping into the shadows and disappearing into the night.

The first figure threw back her good. Green hair billowed in the night wind as she counted the good pieces in the bag. She whistled when she counted 20000 Écu. She grinned. This was going to be an interesting job.

**A/N**

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4 of Infection in Halkeginia. I apologize to all of you who thought the title referred to Collin's bio weapons. I have an idea for them but it'll be about 3-4 chapters more before they are introduced so look forward to that! I originally intended to write this chapter next week but after my A level practicals I couldn't bring myself to study so here it is.**

**Thanks for the reviews; I appreciate the time you guys take to type them out. They've also helped me come up with some ideas for future chapters. I'm really far behind on my revision so expect to see the next chapter sometime in June when I'll have more time to write! **

**Wow my word count seemed to be doubling every chapter, if chapter 5 in 18k words I'll die typing it.**

**As always thanks for reading and please leave a review if you can.**

**To the reviewers:**

**To Kamagong: It was the first name to pop into my head when I thought of a nurse. You might recognise some other names from other universes as well.**

**To necrofantasia: Wow. You really hate the nobles don't you :P **

**To greyman19: Oho yes it will, I look forward to writing it.**

**To wqs: I know man. Thanks for the constant support.**

**To Kane: I'm afraid I can't answer that question. Well now that the redheaded rival knows about his nature…who knows?**

**To Haziq47: Thanks! I'll consider that suggestion. I won't say anything else to avoid spoilers!**

**To KO: Those are some interesting weapons. I've already gone some ideas for them; let's see how it plays out.**

**To Apocalyptian Scribe: I'll keep that in mind. And yes, yes it is.**

**To Crais117: Well lets go with Mercer wanting to retain his ability to fly, if he's too heavy he'll drop like a rock :P**

**To Coolstorybro: I'll keep that in mind. If you could can you be a little more specific as to the parts that need work? Thanks!**

**To Guest: That's a lot for me to consider. Thanks for the suggestions.**

**To To a review: Haha a double "To". *Ahem* Too true my friend. Too true.**

**To NIX'S WARDEN: Keep wondering :P**

**To Zaralann: Thanks!**

**To dragonborn21: Unfortunately this occurred during the events of Prototype 2. Collin needs a nemesis after all.**

**As always thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero

Infection in Halkeginia

Opening your eyes

Collin jumped from roof to roof across the infected streets of New York. He had gotten used to the dreamscape ever since his first visit. No matter what he did the landscape stayed the same night after night.

Gathering his strength he leapt across the open expanse towards the Empire State Building. As he covered the vacant space he looked down towards the streets. The infected were mindlessly wandering around. Without food they had nothing to chase. They looked so...peaceful. He grunted as smashed into the side of the building, digging his hands and feet into the side of the building he held on.

Taking a deep breath he sprinted up the Empire State Building, enjoying the rush of the wind and feeling of crushing concrete and metal beneath his feet. Reaching the top he vaulted over the ledge and landed on the roof with a thud. He turned to look at the sun set in the distance. There wasn't really much to do.

He sat down on an air conditioning unit with a sigh. So much had happened in the past few days. Not only had he been transported to another world where magic existed, but he had been infected. What puzzled him the most why he hadn't been reduced to a snarling zombie craving for human flesh. Instead the virus was strengthening him, healing him, _turning him into Mercer._

"Penny for your thoughts kid?"

Collin turned his head sharply to see the subject of his thougts standing beside him watching the sunset. Collin narrowed his eyes; the infected had not appeared since his first visit to dream New York.

"Where have you been?"

"Around." The infected replied unhelpfully.

"Why haven't I seen you."

The infected ignored his question. "You know, there's a much easier way to become stronger."

"Which is?" The infected was in him after all, it was no surprise it knew what he was doing in real life.

Mercer turned to face him. Cold blue eyes peered out from under a black hood, boring into Collins. "Consume."

"Excuse me?"

"Consume. Eat. Devour. Take your pick. Basically by doing so you not only increase your base strength but gain their abilities and memories." Mercer smiled cruelly.

Collins fists shook as he clenched them by his side. The very idea was disgusting; to eat another person filled him with revulsion. He growled out. "No. I refuse to become a monster. To become like _you_."

Shrugging nonchalantly Mercer turned back to face the sunset. "Suit yourself. But whether you like it or not you have to face the fact that you are infected, and nothing you do will change that."

_We'll see about that._

xxxxxxxxxx

Collin woke with a start. Those dreams always ended so abruptly. Rubbing his face to rid himself of the last dregs of sleep he looked out the open window of Louise's room. The sun had yet to rise though the red glow was just visible in the horizon. Getting up from the simple bed Louise prepared for him he shuffled over to the wardrobe and pulled out a fresh set of clothes.

It had been two days since his run in with Frederico de Gramont.

"Sleep well partner?" Derf asked from the corner where he rested.

"The usual. Though this time I heard something I'd rather forget." Collin changed out of his night robes and pulled on a fresh shirt and a pair of pants. He pushed the thoughts of devouring people out of his mind.

"Want to talk about it?" Derf chortled. "Although my dreams are always about the ladies. Why just last night this sabre tried to-"

"No I think I'm good." Collin grimaced; he didn't need to hear about another of Derf's 'conquests'. How the talking sword could even dream was beyond his understanding.

Slinging Derf across his back he reached for the door. Pausing he looked back at Louise's sleeping form. She lay on her back, pink hair splayed around her. Her arm rested across her chest and her expression was peaceful. Collin couldn't help but think how cute she looked.

"Admiring the view? Well I can't say I know human tastes very well but isn't she a little flat?" Derf commented from his back.

Embarrassed at being caught staring Collin quickly exited the room. "Shut up Derf." Collin shoved Derf into his scabbard where it continued chuckling to itself, the vibrations running up his spine.

He walked down the corridor in silence. He regretted not spending more time with Louise but he wanted to be prepared. He didn't want to be at the mercy of another mage who might not be as merciful as Frederico.

Collin heard voices coming from the corridor ahead. _Strange,_ _there was usually no one up at this unearthly hour._ Sticking close to the wall he hid just behind the doorway leading to the next corridor. He saw a first year female and a second year male student sitting inappropriately close together on the fountain, talking quietly.

"_I'm good at making soufflés."_

"_I'd love to have a taste of that."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course, I'd never lie to you Katie."_

_Ah a secret rendezvous_. Collin smiled as he remembered his own romantic experiences in high school. There was no need to disturb the couple. He tried to sneak past them but the boy noticed him.

"Who goes there?" The boy challenged, brandishing a rose, attempted to look fierce in front of his girl.

Collin grinned; apparently the boy couldn't recognise him in his new clothes. Turning around he took in the boy's blonde hair, unbuttoned shirt and brandished rose-wand. He found a name to place to that face. Guiche de Gramont the Bronze, cousin to both Duccio and Frederico. He seemed to be having brush-ins with the Gramonts way too often. "Just me, Collin" He smiled innocently knowing Guiche would misinterpret that smile.

Guiche's eyes widened and his wand arm trembled. Katie shrunk behind Guiche, fear in her eyes. "W-what are you doing here? If it's about what Frederico did I had nothing to do with it!"

Collin raised an eyebrow. "Peace. I'm just passing through if you must know." He made to continue on his way. "Oh and I would suggest a better meeting place in future. Perhaps somewhere more secluded like the roof?"

Collin struggled to hold in his laughter as he heard an embarrassed Katie excuse herself and rush into her room, leaving a stunned Guiche standing alone in the middle of the girl's dormitory, shocked at the sudden turn of events. Collin left quickly before Guiche could start anything else. At this rate he was going to get into a fight with the entire Gramont family.

Exiting the tower he made his way to the school gate. He waved a greeting to the guard on duty who waved back and opened the gate for him. The guard was only too happy to help. Ever since the fight between him and Duccio the school staff had taken to treating him like a hero. Marteau had even given him the honorary title of "Our Fist".

He headed into the forest next to the academy. Pavement gave way to grass and smell of dew and the forest filled his nose. Birds chirped noisily and insects screamed their mating calls. Honestly if it weren't for the red and green moons hanging lazily in the sky he wouldn't even know he was on a different world.

As he entered the forest the trees grew taller and more spaced apart. Once he was in deep enough he drew Derflinger. Feeling the familiar power flow through him, he closed his eyes and listened to the whisperings in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Vallière is my class that boring that you must fall asleep?" A sharp comment followed by a strong gust of wind woke Louise with a start.

"I'm awake!" Louise exclaimed jumping to her feet only to be laughed at by her classmates. The second year wind teacher stared at her in irritation. Professor Kaita, also known as Kaita the Gust was easy to anger. "Sorry Professor Kaita. It won't happen again."

"Humph"

Sitting back down Louise rubbed her eyes and smoothed her messy hair. Ever since Collin planted the idea of her being a void mage in her head she had taken to reading as many books on Brimir as she could find. There were dozens of books on the legendary founder, describing his rise and salvation of humanity and vague descriptions of his amazing feats of magic, but in not a single one was there a hint of a spell. Even with Tabitha's help she wasn't any closer to finding void spells she could experiment with.

Speaking of Collin, he had been noticeably absent for the last six days. He would go out early in the morning before she got up and come back late at night tired, sleeping immediately.

Satisfied that he had everyone's attention Kaita continued. "Do you know what the most powerful element is, Zerbst?"

"Isn't that the 'Void' element?"

"I'm not asking for something of legends. I want something realistic."

Louise bristled at that, what he said bordered on heresy. The founder had used void magic to protect them all from the elves and denying its existence was tantamount to denying the existence of Brimir himself! Not to mention it was her small hope of salvation as a noble. Though her overwhelming success at summoning a strong familiar had deterred any taunts of her inability to perform magic, she knew it was only a matter of time before it all began anew.

Kirche then confidently answered, "Then it has to be the fire element, Professor Kaita," along with her irresistible smile.

"Oh? Why do you think that?"

"Heat and passion can burn anything and everything, isn't that so?"

"I'm afraid that is not so." Kaita said as he pulled out his wand from his waist. "Let's give that a try. Attack me with your best fire elemental attack."

Kirche stood still in surprise._ What is this teacher doing?_

"What is it? I recall that you work best with fire elemental spells, am I right?" Kaita challenged.

"It won't be a simple scald." Kirche winked.

"No problem. Give me your best shot. Don't tell me the flaming red hair of the Zerbst family is there just for looks?"

Kirche's usual brisk smile disappeared. She retrieved her wand from her cleavage, her fiery, crimson long hair stood on their ends and crackled as if flames were erupting from them. She waved her wand, and from her extended right hand appeared a small fireball. As Kirche chanted her spell, the fireball expanded, resulting in a huge flaming sphere of a meter in diameter. The students ducked under their desks in panic. Her wrist turned and spiralled towards her chest, and released the fireball.

Kaita made no attempt to dodge the giant sphere of fire heading towards him. He raised his wand, and made sweeping waves as if swinging a sword. A raging gale suddenly began, and instantly scattered the huge fireball. It even knocked down Kirche, who was standing on the far other side of the room. Stationery and books scattered about the classroom

"Everyone, I now tell you why the wind element is the strongest. It is quite easy. Wind can sweep up everything. Fire, water, and dirt alike cannot find footing when faced against strong enough winds." Kaita briskly announced. "Unfortunately, reality does not let me experiment this, but even Void would probably not stand. That is the wind element."

Kirche stood, displeased, and locked her arms. Kaita paid her no attention, and continued. "The unseen wind shall be the shield that protects everyone, and if needed, the lance that scatters enemies. And one more reason that wind is the most powerful is..." He raised his wand, "YOBIKISUTA DERU WIND..." as he chanted his spell.

However, at this very moment, the door to the classroom opened, and a nervous Colbert entered. He dressed strangely, a huge, golden wig over his head. On closer examination, his suit had the most intricate borders and decorations.

"Professor Colbert?" Kaita raised a brow.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry; please excuse the intrusion, Professor Kaita."

"Class is in session." Kaita tersely replied, staring at Colbert.

"Today's classes are henceforth cancelled." Colbert sternly announced. Cheers emanated from the classroom. To stop them, Colbert waved with both arms, and continued. "I have something to tell everyone." Colbert exaggeratedly tilted his head back, causing his wig to slide off to the ground. The tense mood Kaita built suddenly collapsed, as laughter enveloped the classroom. "As you all know tomorrow is the familiar fair."

The students fell silent and looked at each other warily. The familiar fair was an annual event for second years to show off their newly obtained familiars. They had been preparing their performances over the past few days in order to win. This was another reason why Louise was worried over Collin's absence; she had not been able to inform him of the familiar fair. _besides he probably wouldn't want to be shown off like some pet._ She sighed to herself. She resigned herself to sitting this event out.

"This year the princess herself had decided to grace us with her presence. Therefore, we must not allow any slack. As this is very sudden news, we have begun preparations to receive her to the best of our abilities."

Everyone was so engrossed in the information that no one noticed Louise gasping and covering her mouth.

"Due to this, today's classes are hereby cancelled. All students, please put on your formal wear, and assemble at the main entrance." The students anxiously nodded in unison. Colbert nodded in return, and loudly announced, "This is an excellent opportunity to let Her Majesty the Princess know that everyone has matured as model nobles. Everyone must prepare to their best to let Her Majesty witness this fact! Dismissed!"

Upon hearing that Princess Henrietta herself would be attending the familiar fair the students broke out into excited chatter. This was an excellent opportunity for them to gain royal favour should they catch her eyes. The students rushed out of the classrooms to return to their rehearsals with renewed enthusiasm. Louise on the other hand slowly gathered her books. She was nervous but for an entirely different reason.

"Why so glum Louise?" Kirche asked leaning onto her desk. "I haven't seen Collin around; do you have him preparing some special performance?"

"Can it Zerbst, it's none of your business. And get those away from me." She pointed to Kirche's cleavage spilling onto her desk.

"Humph there's no need to be so cold." Kirche straightened and placed her hands on her hips. "Unless... He's not taking part?"

Louise ignored her and slung her book bag over her shoulder.

"Aha! Excellent! Without Collin taking part I could stand a chance!" Kirche clapped her hands. "Although...I wonder what the princess will think of you hmm? A mage that can't control her familiar perhaps?"

Louise strode out of the classroom, outwardly calm. But inside she was fuming, she wanted to punch Kirche so bad but more importantly...

_Where was that damn Collin!_

_Xxxxxxxx_

The students milled about in the main courtyard, a sea of purple, brown and white. They stood at the sides of the main pathway leading from the castle entrance to the main academy building. The students chattered excitedly.

_"Did you hear? The princess is coming!"_

_"So that's what this is all about."_

_"I heard she's really beautiful."_

_"I wonder if she's going to give a special prize for the familiar fair."_

Louise stood alone in the crowd. Her hair was flustered and her clothes crumpled after spending a good two hours combing the entire academy for Collin, but he was nowhere to be found. Not even Siesta knew where he was.

"Louise!" Kirche saw her and waved. "Still can't find Collin?"

"No." Louise heatedly cursed. "I can't believe he isn't here to receive the princess. It's an honour to do so and he's being so disrespectful."

"Bah you're exaggerating. Besides I bet I'm much better looking than her. He's not missing much." Kirche tossed her hair arrogantly.

"Hey have you girls seen Guiche?" Montmorency ran over to them panting heavily. "I've been searching all over for him."

"What? How would we know? He's always glued to you."

"I haven't seen him since yesterday and-"

A horn blared from the front gate signalling the arrival of the princess. The students immediately went silent and stood at attention. Louise frantically tried to make herself look presentable.

Four golden-helmeted stallions led a carriage quietly on the road to the Magic Academy. The carriage was exquisitely adorned with gold, silver, and platinum sculptures of the Royal Seals. On one of those, a unicorn crossed with a crystal staff signalled that this carriage belongs to Her Majesty the Princess. The carriage was pulled by 4 pure white unicorns, fitting for the only heir to the throne of Tristain.

The carriage was flanked on both sides by fearsome warhorses. The riders themselves were a sight to behold. Intimidating looking men and women dressed in green robes with a white cape adorned with a musket as a crest. The princess's personal guard, the Tristain Musketeers.

As the carriage passed the assembled students they raised their wands in honour of the princess. Finally the carriage arrived at the steps to the academy. The leader of the Musketeers, Agnes, helped Henrietta out of the carriage. She was dressed in the finest clothes and a regal purple cape fixed by an emerald brooch; a beautiful tiara adorned her purple hair. The students took in a collective breath as they admired her beauty.

Old Osmond stood there waiting to receive the princess. He spread his arms in welcome. "I speak for the whole school and myself when I say that it is an honour that you have graced us with your presence."

"Thank you." Henrietta smiled in response "It is my honour to be here. At the academy that has and will continue to produce the nobles of Tristain."

As if a switch had been flipped the students broke out into thunderous applause and cheers. Henrietta smiled and waved, causing the students to double their volume.

"Your highness may I inquire as to why you decided to come?" Professor Colbert spoke up from Osmond's side.

"A personal reason." The princess answered with a smile, struggling not to laugh at his ridiculous fashion.

Colbert outwardly nodded. He had has his suspicions though he didn't voice them. Had she heard about Louise?

"So that's the Trysting princess? I'm better looking than her." Kirche commented.

Louise ignored her, eyes fixed on the princess. _She's changed so much since she last saw her_. _I wonder if she still remembers me?_

Xxxxxxxx

The sound of metal clashing on metal filled the silent forest.

Guiche knelt on the ground panting in exhaustion. A battered brass helmet bounced into his field of vision. Looking at the beheaded Valkyrie he surrendered "I yield."

Collin walked over, Derflinger in hand. "Giving up so soon?"

As he neared Guiche the smell of fresh blood filled his nostrils. He felt something stir within him, it hungered... it would be so easy to eat him now...no one would know...

With tremendous willpower Collin quelled the nauseating hunger. Reaching out with his free hand he helped Guiche to his feet. "You put up an impressive fight."

Guiche gave a tired smile "Thanks. Though I'm surprised Frederico managed to beat you since you trashed me so easily."

"I've improved a lot the past few days." Noticing that Guiche was unsteady on his feet he asked "Are you alright?"

Guiche waved off his concern "It's just willpower depletion. I need a breather. Got a little scape too."

Nodding his agreement Collin laid out a mat and brought out the meat and bread Marteau was only too happy to give to him. Guiche groaned at the peasant's meal, it was nothing compared to the feast he could be having for dinner at the dining hall but he chose to keep his complaints to himself. Collin passed him some water to wash his cut.

"Thanks for agreeing to train with me today." Collin said between bites of bread.

Guiche laughed bitterly. "We'll it's not like I had much of a choice."

"Oh right." Collin laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Just the day before Collin had walked in on Guiche and another girl, Montmorency on the roof of the girls' dormitory, it seemed he had taken his advice to heart. Seizing the opportunity later that day Collin had approached Guiche and blackmailed him into spend the day training with him or else he would expose his two timing.

They ate in awkward silence for a while.

"Why did you do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why two time? Does it give you a thrill?" Collin asked emotionlessly.

"I don't have to answer to you!" Guiche declared. "What would a commoner know about love?"

"Maybe You're right." Collin sighed. "But let me tell you a story. Two years back I had a girlfriend. A nice sweet girl who never asked me for anything who never demanded anything. And do you know what I did? I broke her heart. Shattered it into a million pieces." Collin stared at the bread in his hands like it was his worst enemy. "That's why I'll warn you now. I don't know who you love or if you even love either of them. But you better make up your mind before someone gets hurt."

Guiche bristled at his words. How dare a commoner lecture a noble on love. He was about to give a long retort on how commoners should know their place when he noticed Collin had his sword drawn. He gulped.

"Come on you've had enough rest."

Groaning Guiche got to his feet, raising his rose wand he dropped 4 petals which swiftly turned into bronze Valkyries. They encircled Collin who stood at the ready.

Collin held Derflinger confidently. After his meditations and training, as the patches of bare forest would attest to, he had gotten used to the sword and now the movements flowed to him naturally.

"Nice job on giving love advice partner. Didn't know you had it in you."

"I have my moments" Collin shifted Derflinger from one hand to the other, watching the Valkyries.

"You know what I-watch out!"

Guiche smiled to himself, he was going to teach Collin a lesson. Muttering an incantation he sent a stream of dust right at Collins face. As Collin cursed and sputtered trying to clear his vision he ordered his Valkyries to attack.

Xxxxxxxx

Louis sat at her dresser brushing her mane of pink hair thoughtlessly. She mulled over the day's events. She had finally seen her old childhood friend after 6 long years but Henrietta didn't show any signs of looking for her. She sighed to herself, it was probably wishful thinking on her part that the princess had come to see her. But Louise had resolved to impress Henrietta at the familiar fair and for that very reason she was staying up late waiting for Collin to return. It was well past midnight and her patience was getting thin.

She grabbed her book bag and dumped the contents on her table. She figured she might as well get started on some schoolwork. She spotted an unfamiliar book in the pile. Picking it up she frowned. _The story of Brimir and his companions._ She didn't recognize the cover or title. She noticed the red sticker on the side of the book. This was from the teachers' restricted section! How did it get into her bag?

Intrigued she sat down at the table and opened the book. There was page folded and she turned to it. A paragraph was marked out.

"_Nearing the end of the Great War between elves and humans the void mage Brimir led his followers and the human army in a campaign to retake their homeland. During the battle to retake the once human capital Illidien Brimir single handedly brought down the walls protecting the city which even elves had not succeeded in doing with his spell Explosion allowing the human mages to take the occupying elves by surprise... "_

Louise's heart rate sped up as she read. She quickly scanned the page for any other information on the spell Brimir used. This was the most direct reference to Brimir's spells she had found.

There was a light knock at the door. Louise paused for a moment torn between continuing reading or scolding Collin. Louise rushed from where she was seated and threw the door open.

"Where have you been! I've been looking everywhere for you! Do you know what day it is tom- oh" Louise paused in her tirade and she took in the hooded stranger at her door.

The stranger recovered her shock and quickly pushed Louise inside, locking the door she waved a wand and a strange muffled silence surrounded the room.

"A silencing spell? Who are you?" Louise asked cautiously, reaching for her own wand.

Throwing back her hood the stranger exclaimed "Louise Francois! Don't you recognise me?" Before embracing Louise in a bear hug.

"P-princess Henrietta!" Louise sputtered in astonishment as purple hair tickled her nose. The princess wore nondescript clothing and was without her tiara.

"Oh I'm so glad you remember me. It's been far too long my dear Louise."

Quickly pushing Henrietta away Louise knelt down before her. "Your highness you should not be in such a low class place as this."

"Please skip the formality Louise. We're friends." Henrietta helped Louise up.

"You flatter me with your kind words but-"

Henrietta stared at her sternly. "Remember when we were 6? When we were chasing butterflies at the palace? You promised that you would like me for being me."

Louise looked down sheepishly "Yes prin- I mean Henrietta."

Henrietta smiled at that "Thank you Louise. You don't know how much that means to me, I have far too few people I can call friends nowadays. You've grown so much since I last saw you." She hugged Louise tightly.

"So have you." Louise wheezed out, trying to ignore the mounds pressed against her._ It was so unfair!_

Now tell me what you've been up to these past few years."

Sitting down on Louise's bed they chatted about their lives ever since they had separated due to the princesses duties requiring more and more of Henrietta's limited free time. Henrietta talked about her various experiences in the royal court, about her father's death and mother's subsequent withdrawal from the court and how Henrietta had taken over her mother's duties. Louise talked about her various failures at magic, her first year at the academy, culminating with her recent familiar summoning.

"My my Louise, you never fail to deliver spectacularly do you?" Henrietta teased her.

Defending herself from Louise's playful slaps she asked. "Where is your familiar by the way? I wanted to meet him as well. I heard he's human."

Louise looked away, wondering how much she could tell Henrietta. "Collin is... Not an average familiar or commoner. He has... expressed his intention to retain his own freedom and choices and has shown that he does not care for our nobility system in more ways than one."

"Ah yes. His duel with Duccio de Gramont. He caused quite a stir at the palace with that stunt, a commoner beating a noble to the brink of death." Seeing Louise's worried expressing she quickly reassured her friend. "But it's settled, I saw to it myself."

"Thank you." Louise placed her hand on Henrietta's.

"I promised to help you whenever you were in need did I not? The nobles will not be taking any action."

Louise blinked in surprise. "But they did! Frederico de Gramont assaulted Collin a week ago in revenge."

"What happened then?" Henrietta frowned; this piece of news had managed to escape her grasp.

"Collin was defeated although he put up a good fight." Louise said proudly. "He's been training ever since, that's why I mistook you for him. He usually comes back late and I haven't gotten a chance to inform him of the familiar fair."

Henrietta felt uneasy at the information. Though the knowledge that Collin could be beaten eased her worries, the fact that he was training so intensively was likely to take revenge. If he did she wouldn't be able to protect him again, and since he was Louise's familiar she would be implicated as well.

"Henrietta?" Louise asked, noticing her sudden silence.

"Oh it's nothing, it's getting late and I should be going." Standing up she drew her hood over her head. "This was the most fun I've had these past few years, thank you for still being my friend."

"The pleasure has been mine." Louise bowed in acknowledgment and saw Henrietta to the door.

"Good luck tomorrow." Releasing her spell Henrietta slipped out and into the night.

Xxxxxxx

Collin trudged back to the girls' dormitory. He rubbed his eyes; he swore that there was still sand in them from Guiche's attack. He had just finished dragging Guiche unconscious body back to his bedroom; he had been completely exhausted by their exertions earlier. Collin looked forward to his own bed, although the infection gave him much more endurance and his recovery speed was excellent it seemed his body still required tired and required sleep.

He took a swig from the water skin he held, in it was great tasting drink Marteau brewed from his own secret recipe. He gasped from the refreshing tingle it sent down his throat. Just he stepped through the threshold into the girl dormitory he collided head on into a hooded stranger running the opposite direction, Collin involuntarily squeezed the water skin sending purple liquid squirting over the strangers clothes.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you right?" Collin quickly helped the stranger to her feet, as he did so her hood fell off. _Wow she's pretty._

"I'm quite alright. It was my fault anyway." She tried to brush the liquid off her clothes but the drink had stained the cloth.

"If you'd like I could help you wash it right now? It's best to remove the as quickly as possible." Collin offered.

Looking up Henrietta took in his face. Recognition seemed to flitter over it but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "I would be very grateful."

Nodding Collin led her over to the washing fountain. Grabbing a bar of soap and a wash rack he set to work scrubbing the stain out of Henrietta's cloak. Henrietta took a seat by him and watched him work.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a visitor?" Collin asked striking up conversation.

"Actually I came with the princess's entourage this afternoon."

"Princess? As in the Trysting princess?" Seeing her nod he laughed "Goes to show how much can happen in a few hours. I'm Collin by the way."

"I'm Henrietta." Seeing no recognition she giggled to herself. "Actually I'm a good friend of Louise; I've just finished visiting her. And judging by your name you must be her familiar?"

"I prefer the term partner."

"Ah right, she mentioned that you were different."

Collin paused in his scrubbing for a moment before continuing. He asked innocently "Different? Different how?"

"That you don't acknowledge the nobility system here and seem to pick fights with nobles every other day. She told me that you had a run in with Federico de Gramont a week ago. Is that why you've been training? To take revenge?"

"Well... It's actually the other way around, fights seem to come to me. Truth is I don't hate Frederico. In fact I'd like to thank him. He showed me how weak I am compared to the nobles and if I wish to protect myself and Louise I had to get stronger."

Satisfied with his reply she said "I'm glad Louise has a friend like you Collin."

"Well I owe her for saving my life. I'm also quite surprised to hear that Louise has friends, she's quite an outcast in school."

Henrietta nodded sadly "Her inability to perform magic has caused her to be shunned even during childhood; I was her only friend as she was mine."

"Really? You seem really nice; I'm surprised you find it hard to make friends."

Henrietta just blushed at the compliment. In all honesty she was enjoying herself; this was the first conversation she had ever had where she wasn't views as 'the princess'. It was one of the reasons why she turned away all the other 'friends' that approached her.

"Have you heard about the familiar fair?"

"Bits and pieces of it around the academy. Why?"

"Will you be taking part?"

Collin snorted "And be some sort of exhibition for nobles to ogle at? No thanks."

Henrietta grabbed his hands catching him by surprise, looking into his eyes she pleaded "Please do it for Louise sake. She's been looked down upon for so long and you're the first success she's had Collin. You have a chance now to turn her life around, please use it. A familiar reflects a mages skill; you can show everyone that Louise is not useless."

Looking at the cloak in his hands Collin muttered "Louise the Zero."

"Excuse me?"

"Louise the Zero. That's what's the students call her

"That's horrible!" Henrietta held a hand to her mouth. "She didn't tell me about that."

Collin laughed humourlessly."Yeah I can imagine why." He sighed "Alright I'll do it. Louise needs the confidence boost as well if she ever wants to succeed in her spells."

"Thank you."

Grunting Collin wrung the cloak and satisfied that it was clean he laid it on the heat stone to dry. _Ah the wonders of magic_. He leant back to enjoy the heat. They sat in silence for a while.

"You're not from around here are you Collin?"

He glanced up sharply at this. "How did you know? What did Louise tell you?"

"Oh she didn't say anything."

Eyeing her in suspicious he asked further "Then how did you know?"

Winking mischievously she replied "I'll tell you if you tell me more about your home."

Thinking carefully about what he could tell he be began cautiously "Well in my country there are no nobles. We are a republic where the people vote members into the government."

Henrietta gasped at this. "And the mages have no objections?" Perhaps this was what she could aim to lead Tristain to.

"Honestly... Where I come from no one can use magic."

Henrietta was even more shocked. A land without magic? How did they survive?

"Well I've answered your question now answer mine."

Henrietta got up and brushed the dirt from her bottom. "Well firstly you don't seem to care about the nobility system which implies that you come from somewhere beyond the 4 great magical kingdoms." Drawing the now dry cloak about her she continued "and secondly you didn't recognize the name of the princess of the country you're currently residing in."

Realisation dawned on Collin. No wonder her name sounded so familiar. "Henrietta."

"At your service." With a cheeky smile she gave a wave and left a stunned Collin behind. "It was nice talking to you Collin! I have to go now, Agnes must be looking for me."

He watched her hurry away before falling backwards onto the grass and stared up into the night sky. He had just spent the last half an hour talking to a _princess._ She seemed really nice though, unlike most of the nobles he had encountered. Turning his thoughts to the familiar fair he wondered what he would perform.

"Hey Derf you've been really quiet. Something wrong?" Collin called to the talking sword.

Derflinger gave a loud snort "Say wha? Something happen gov? Wasn't me."

"Wait. Were you sleeping the entire time?"

Only the faint sound of rattling metal replied him. Shaking his head at the sheer absurdity of the situation Collin headed back to Louise room, an idea had come to him. _Oh he'd give them a show alright._

_Xxxxxxxxx_

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. It's a big day today." Collin roused Louise from her sleep, drawing back the curtains and letting the breeze in.

"What?" Louise mumbled incoherently, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Sleeping beauty? It's from a fairy tale in my world where-" Collin was caught off guard when Louise suddenly sprang up from her bed, sheets flying.

"You!" She thundered, raining tiny fists onto him. "Where have you been the last few days! Do you know what day it is?"

Raising his arms to block her assault Collin made a guess. "The familiar fair?"

Louise paused before resuming " If you knew then why didn't you come back to prepare for it?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I have it handled. Now come on and get dressed or we're going to miss breakfast." Collin extricated himself from her grasp. "You look terrible by the way, didn't sleep well?"

"It's all because of you! I was waiting all night for you!" Louise grumbled pulling on her academy uniform. She glanced over the table where the strange book lay. She was certain she fell asleep reading it. Collin must have carried her to bed. For some reason she found herself smiling.

"Oooooo a guy shouldn't leave a lady waiting partner." Derflinger said suggestively.

Louise glared at the sword hatefully.

"Shut up Derf. By the way I met Henrietta last night. Imagine my surprise when I found out she was a princess."

Louise paused in mid dress. "You what?!"

"I met Henrietta last night. I ran into her after she visited you."

"I hope you treated her with the proper respect." Louise asked accusingly.

"Of course I did." Collin replied. "Though I didn't realize she was the princess until she told me before leaving."

"You didn't recognise- never mind. You should take note to remember who saved your life. She prevented the wrath of the nobility from falling on you after what you did to Duccio."

Collin was surprised at the news. "We'll I've got to remember to thank her the next time I see her. Now come on or they won't have those scones I really like anymore." He left the room.

"Hey wait up!" Louise called. As she left the room she glanced at the mysterious book. Who put it in her bag?

Breakfast went by without incident. Many students were absent from the dining hall due to last minute preparations for their performances. No matter how much Louise tried to wheedle information out of Collin he refused to answer, choosing to stuff his face with scones. Even the normally talkative Derflinger kept silent despite her promises to oil him. Louise was rather ticked off at the secrecy but she was glad that she at least had something to show off to the princess.

Finally noon came and went and it was time for the familiar fair. It was being held at Vestri Court, some earth mages had constructed a giant platform for the performances and stone chairs were lined in neat rows before it. The judges' tent was erected to the side of the platform.

As Collin sat down he noted that the stone chair was strangely comfortable, not the cold hard stone he expected. Louise explained it was done manipulating the clay to mould to the users body. As usual no one chose to sit around them. This suited Louise fine as she was feeling extremely nervous and didn't feel like making conversation.

"Louise! Collin! I've finally found you." Kirche plopped herself in the seat adjacent to them. Louise groaned, life never made it easy for her. Flame leapt up next to her and rested his head on her lap, swishing its tail happily. "So Collin you're really taking part?"

"Yup."

Kirche pouted "And here I was thinking I stood a chance. What will you be doing?"

"Sorry it's a secret. But I'm sure you'll put up a great show!"

"Of course, Flame here is from the Fire Dragon Mountains after all. Isn't that right Flame?"

Flame purred from his comfortable position.

A shadow was cast over them as Sylphid landed besides them. Tabitha was on her back reading as usual.

"Hey Tabitha. What will you be doing?" Kirche greeted her.

"Flying."

"Bah I give up getting anything out of all of you." Kirche threw her hands in the air.

Finally the students settled into their seats and sounds of trumpets rungs through the air. The students' hushed whispers filled the court as the musketeers marched down the central aisle from the academy's large double doors in pairs. They carried large heavy muskets on their backs, pistols and arming swords hung at their waists. As the front two reached the stage they stopped and parted, standing to the side, ensuring a clear pathway for the judges.

The doors opened once again and the princess entered the courtyard flanked by Old Osmond and Professor Colbert. The three would be the judges for the familiar fair.

The students cheered as the princess waved, walking down the cleared pathway to the stage. She wore in a beautiful white dress with her princess's tiara.

Climbing up the stone steps she faced the audience "Greetings proud students of Tristain Academy. It is my pleasure to be one of the judges for this year's familiar fair. For the third years I hope this brings back refreshing memories for you and for the first years you have this to look forward to next year. Finally I wish the second years the best of luck for their performances! Without further ado lets the familiar fair begin!" She raised her jewelled sceptre into the air, sending bright sparks into the sky, not unlike fireworks. The students cheered drowning out the loud bangs of the fireworks.

Collin watched the princess as she bowed and took her place at the judges table. _She looks so different. So much more... Regal._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The order of performance was decided by the luck of the draw. Louise stared hatefully at the 42 in her hands.

"Don't fret Louise, it only means we can leave a great impression." Collin nudged Louise in the ribs, trying to lift the damp aura surrounding her.

"You sure are confident."

"Of course. I've got something great in mind."

"And you still won't tell me."

"Righto."

"Hush you two, the first person is going up." Kirche called to them from her seat.

Louise grunted and looked up to watch the other students. Most of the performances were mediocre; while well-rehearsed and executed they weren't very memorable.

Kirche and Flame performed a fine fire display. Flame would stream fire out of his mouth in intricate shapes which culminated in a fire tornado around Kirche which barely left her singed.

"Woo go Kirche!" Collin cheered as she returned to her seat.

Kirche gave her signature wink in response.

Montmorency performed a beautiful violin piece while her frog Robin danced to the music.

And who could forget Guiche who just lay there on stage with his mole Verdandi in a bed of roses as the students awkwardly clapped for him.

Tabitha was a real crowd favourite. She began with simple loops and flying tricks in the air all while sitting on Sylphid's back. What really got the crowd going was the climax when Sylphid flew high into the air, higher than the tallest tower in the academy before plunging down in a death defying dive, only to pull up inches from the ground. Her strong wing beats blasted wink across the crowd causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

And finally they reached the bottom of the list. "Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." The herald called out.

Louise was nervous. Very nervous. As amazing as Collin could be she wondered how he could top these magical beasts. She swallowed and got up, walking slowly towards the stage. Collin walked closely behind, relaxed. The students hushed as they saw the infamous duo walk up onto the stage.

"Greeting your highness." Louise bowed deeply.

"Louise Francoise. It is my pleasure to meet you." Henrietta completed the formal greeting. Louise looked up and locked eyes with her. Though her tone was formal her eyes were friendly and that served to settle her nerves. "And Collin it is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Henrietta." Collin tilted his head in greeting.

Louise fumed at his informal attitude to the princess. _Oh he was so in for it._

Professor Colbert spoke up. "I am very interested to see what your familiar will be performing Miss Vallière. With all that has gone on I'm sure he will amaze us once again."

"Well..." Louise looked at Collin unsure.

Collin took his cue. "First I have a request princess."

Henrietta nodded, indicating for him to proceed.

"Would you kindly lend me your musketeers?"

"Oh? What for?" Henrietta leaned forward intrigued.

"For a sparring match."

"That sounds interesting." Henrietta looked towards the captain of her musketeers. "I think I can manage that. Agnes?"

Agnes frowned. "I think we can spare some. How many do you need?"

"As many as you can free up."

Agnes frowned at his carefree attitude. Although she had heard the rumours about him this was unexpected. "These are some of the finest fighters in Tristain."

Collin nodded resolutely.

Turning she snapped her fingers at the musketeers standing along the pathway, calling 10 over. She smirked and asked "Is this sufficient?"

"That will do just fine." Collin drew Derflinger His runes glowed under the fingerless glove he wore to cover them.

Louise tugged at his elbow. She said in a hushed whisper "Are you insane? You couldn't beat Frederico what makes you think you can beat 10 of them!"

Collin stated at her evenly. "I intend to find out."

Louise backed off seeing the seriousness in his eyes. He wouldn't listen to her, not now.

Henrietta asked "Are sure you won't reconsider?"

"I'm sure. Ah I almost forgot." Collin reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth. All eyes followed him as he proceeded to blindfold himself. The musketeers looked at each other in disbelief. Was he really going to fight them blind? The musketeers had build up a reputation for being extrememly fierce fighter, attributing to their lack of magic, giving them a standing equal to the other magical corps. Frankly this was insulting.

Derflinger guffawed "You sure have guts partner."

Collin merely smirked and walked to the centre of the stage announcing "I'm ready."

Agnes bristled at Collins arrogance. "The rules are simple. Any form of attack is permitted. No maiming or killing is allowed." She smirked; she would show them that the musketeers were not to be trifled with

Collin closed his eyes and focused. Suddenly the world burst into view, not the colourful one he saw through his eyes but a world heavily tinted in red. The 10 musketeers surrounding him glowed orange while the audience in background glowed pale yellow. He unlocked this ability the day before when Guiche blinded him with sand. With it he was able to take down the Valkyries to Guiche's disbelief. He theorized that this was how the infected saw, seeing as many didn't have eyes either.

Suddenly one of the orange shapes began moving towards him at an astonishing space. Waiting till the last moment he brought Derflinger up to deflect the sword blow, the heavy downswing barely jarred his arm. The musketeer began raining rapid blows from various angles, trying to slip past his guard. Collin laughed out loud as he parried them with ease. Gone was the delay between his movements. The meditation over the past week had served to familiarize him with the instinctual whisperings in his mind/

Suddenly going on the offensive he quickly disarmed the musketeer and sent him flying with a push. No need to break any bones. The students scattered as the musketeer crashed into their midst. Silence hung over the courtyard as everyone stared in disbelief. He had defeated a musketeer _blindfolded._

The shock wore off the other musketeers and they'd charged in unison. Trying to avoid being trapped he charged at the nearest musketeer, slashing Derflinger in side arc. She blocked his blow and kept of the defensive. After seeing what he could do they weren't underestimating him again. Collin cursed as he tried to find an opening. Though he figured he could easily smash through her blocks his instincts were causing him to limit his strength, whatever strange magic guided him wasn't used to the strength of an infected.

However his blows were still stronger than an average human's and he sensed his opponent weakening. An orange blob moved up behind him trying to take him by surprise. He quickly did a half turn and blocked the strike.

"Hah! Is that all you've got-argh!" Collin gasped as pain lanced across his back.

The musketeer he had turned his back to had taken the opportunity to attack. They weren't the princess's personal guard for nothing. They paused assuming he would go down from the injury. Grinning Collin took advantage of this and quickly knocked them out with two hits with the flat of Derflinger's blade.

_3_

The next trio attacked. They stabbed, thrust and parried. Collin was being forced back towards the remaining musketeers. He had to do something before he got trapped, but they were attacking in perfect unison, defending each other's flanks as they advanced. He cursed his wise idea of blindfolding himself; perhaps he had overestimated his skills. Short of attacking with such strength that he would shatter their blades he had to come up with something. Something unthinkable. Something crazy.He grinned as an idea entered his head. _The crowd was so going to love this._

When one of the musketeers next swung Collin reach out his free hand and _grabbed_ the blade, the sharp metal bit into his palm but he ignored it, ripping the sword out of the musketeers grasp. Before the musketeer could recover he got a rap on the head with the hilt of his own sword, dropping out cold.

Collin flipped the sword about and caught it by its hilt. Brandishing the dual swords he smirked at the unnerved musketeers before him. Oh he was regretting the blindfold so much. He would pay anything to see their faces now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise stood by the judges table in stunned astonishment. The other judges were no different. They watched in stunned silence with the rest of the crowd as Collin waved his new sword in a "come-and-get-me" fashion.

Henrietta swallowed. "Louise."

"Yes Princess?"

"I think you were under exaggerating your familiar's skills."

Louise wordlessly nodded.

Agnes gripped her sword in frustration as she watched her musketeers lose one by one.

Colbert smiled as he watched Collin's overwhelming skill in the blade. So this was what the legendary Gandalfr was able to do, he expected nothing less from the familiar said to beat a 7000 strong army singlehandedly.

"Something interesting Professor Colbert? Would you like to share?" Colbert's amusement hadn't escaped Henrietta notice.

"I was just thinking back on how Miss Vallière here used to call herself a zero." Louise sputtered at this. "And now she's summoned one hell of a familiar. And you know they say a familiar represents a mages power." _The power of a void mage._

Louise's turned beet red at the compliment and blubbered incoherently. She felt a strange feeling welling up inside her. Happiness? Pride? She didn't know what it was but threatened to burst out of her. Colbert was right, a familiar that was summoned was said to match the mages affinity and skill. She wasn't a zero!

_Xxxxxxx_

Collin attacked when the musketeers didn't respond to his taunts. Charging the nearest one his strike was blocked by a last minute guard the musketeer put up. He blocked the second musketeers attack with the arming sword. Finally free to attack Collin kicked the first musketeer sending him sailing off the stage.

Trapping the other musketeer's sword between his own two he quickly disarmed him and sent him off the stage with a punch.

_6_

The remaining musketeers wised up and kept their distance from him. One of them drew his hidden throwing knives, flinging them directly at his thigh. Collin hadn't even registered them before they embedded into the back of his leg. Such a shot would have severed his tendons and crippled a normal man. He gasped in pain but didn't go down; he was no normal man after all. Dropping the arming sword he pulled the knives out with a grunt, the wounds sealed as the projectiles left his flesh. It appeared his infected vision had a weakness; small inorganic bodies escaped his detection. As he held them he suddenly understood the throwing knives intricately, their aero dynamicity and curves. He flung them back at the thrower with a quick flick of his wrist, each just brushing past his head. Collin stared at him through his blindfold. The musketeer calmly nodded and left the battle accepting his defeat.

_7_

Suddenly Collin felt a chill on the nape of his neck, quickly twisting his body he narrowly dodged the bullet that streaked past his chest. He could practically feel the bullet grazing him. Were they seriously trying to kill him? He got his answer as a musketeer took advantage of his shock to attack. He grinned. They truly were skilled fighters, knowing he would be able to dodge the attack they used it to force him where they wanted him to be. Too bad for them. Trapping the musketeers arm under his own he caught her in a deadlock.

He noticed one of the remaining two musketeers dashing forward to attack, releasing the musketeer Collin sprang forward to meet the attacker. Or so he planned to. The musketeer he held on to countered his lock and caught him in her own, pinning him there for her comrade. His eyes widened under the blindfold as her intention became clear. She either trusted her fellow musketeer's skill… or she was willing to sacrifice herself. With a roar he used brute force to break free. So great was her determination that it took him dislocating both her arms to release him.

_8_

He spun to face the attacking musketeer who tries to change course at the last second. Gripping her arm and twisting it back he disarmed her and reached for her pistol. The last musketeer was clear in his sight. He drew the pistol from its holster. He could see the inner workings of the pistol in his mind's eye. It was much simpler than the designs of pistols from his world. The barrel lacked the grooves to improve the accuracy of the shot and bullet wasn't perfectly shaped. However he knew that he could still make the shot, even blindfolded. Snapping his arm forward he let loose a shot. The bullet struck the sword's guard, centimetres from the musketeer's hand. The sword flew out of his grasp as he nursed his stinging hand.

_10_

The stunned silence broke as the students broke into huge applause.

An orange blob moved rapidly towards him and he nearly attacked when it shouted "Collin!"

Louise tackled him and hugged him tightly, burying her head into his chest. "Thank you. Oh thank you thank you thank you! You were amazing!"

He removed his blindfold and awkwardly patted her head. The sudden transition left him unsure of what to do. The students continued cheering in the background.

The judges whispered amongst themselves. Henrietta stood up and announced in her magically amplified voice "By the unanimous decision of the judges we proclaim Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière the winner of this year's familiar fair!"

Old Osmond approached them with a small jewelled crown held on a velvet cushion.

Louise immediately got down on one knee as Henrietta placed the crown on her head. A wide smile stretched across her face. The first Collin had ever seen. He realized how much this must have meant to her and was glad he made the choice.

He met Henrietta's eyes as she looked up from Louise. She grinned, eyes twinkling.

Henrietta turned back to the audience. "That being said all the second years put up a great show and your talents are in no way insignificant. Now let us adjourn for a break before the ball tonight!"

The students scattered in groups, excitedly chatting about the familiars they had seen. Some of them looked disappointed at having lost while others were just happy that their ordeal was over. They were all looking forward to the feast and dance. Kirche and Tabitha waved to them as they departed as well.

Collin approached the musketeers he fought, leaving Louise to talk animatedly to the princess. They had gathered together and their water mage was treating their injuries.

"I hope I didn't injure you guys too badly."

They were in the midst of reviving those he had knocked out. One of them, the one with the throwing knives spoke for the group "Don't worry about it. We've had worse. But your skill is astounding. Where did you learn to fight like that? And blind as well? Did you use your hearing or something?"

Collin winked. "It's a secret."

"Collin!" Louise tugged at his arm urgently, having finished her conversation. "We need to go and pick out outfits for tonight."

Pulled along by the little pinkette Collin could only wave helplessly at the musketeers who guffawed in laughter.

The princess watched them from afar and smiled. She envied their carefreeness. Collin was beyond her expectations. He was also a danger, though his loyalty lay with Louise he was still an unknown. And from the way she saw Agnes glaring at him she knew Agnes would concur. To summon such a dangerous individual, how much power did her old friend really possess?

Xxxxxxx

Fouquet of the crumbling dirt snuck through the dimly lit corridors. It was evening and all the students and staff would be at the dining hall for the ball. She finally arrived at her destination. The huge imposing oak doors of the school vault stood before her. Finally after her weeks of reconnaissance it was time to make her move. With the princess at the academy all the guards were required to ensure her safety leaving the vault unguarded.

Muttering a spell designed to detect magical enchantments Fouquet lay a hand on the cool wooden door. She frowned as the entire door filled with runes of various colours. Colbert had been right. The square mage that built the vault had been extremely talented. There were fail safes and contingency locks in place to ensure no uninvited party entered. There was no way she a triangle mage, a talented one nonetheless, could hope to overcome the protection charms without triggering an alarm and trap.

She cast another magic detection spell and what she found pleased her. Though the enchantments were complex there was little power used to fuel them, with sufficient brute force she could overwhelm the defences and break into the vault. Whoever designed it apparently thought that such a brutish move would never be considered as it would alert the entire school. But she would be in and out in an instant.

Quickly exiting the building she drew a giant magical rune on the ground.

"zne_ let bel irbt sje chic sur..."_

Xxxxxxx

**A/N**

**Woo another chapter done! Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 5 of Infection In Halkeginia. Thankfully it didn't go up to 18k words. Mid-years are coming soon and the next chapter will probably be only on Fouquet's theft so it shouldn't be too long to write. I'll try to post the next chapter up by the end of the month. Btw for the summon golem invocation I just slammed my keyboard repeatedly.**

**Thanks for the reviews once again, it's interesting to read your thoughts on the stories and encouragement is greatly appreciated. **

**Some questions:**

**How do you think I handled the dialogue? Was it too OC? Unnatural?**

**What do you think about the match? It was a pain to make Collin come off as cool but not make the musketeers seem pathetic as well. They are the princess's personal guard and extremely skilled and doing so would be insulting.**

**Also what do you guys thinks about Collin's version of sensory powers. Reading up on Mercer's and Heller's it seems they developed to the needs of the host. So I decided to give Collin a way to detect magic which will come in handy in future.**

**I came up with the limiter so as to not make Collin OP this soon. This will be one of the differences between using normal weapons and his bio weapons. He needs an incentive to use them after all.**

**To the reviewers:**

**To Zaralann: Well he currently has the basic abilities Mercer and Heller both had when they were initially infected. Lacking a city full of biomass to consume he hasn't progressed as far or as quickly as them as the other two have. He'll get his bio-weapons in due time.**

**To wqs: I can't wait to write them.**

**To GreyMan19: Oho it will, but not by whom you may be thinking about.**

**To KO: Never liked that bastard as well, I have something special for him in mind.**

**To Kane: Well I've improved on his swordsmanship skills, thought only that *wink wink*. I agree with your point on Saito, he seemed like he was too lazy to practise despite being put in life threatening situations so many times. The image of Mercer breathing fire that you put in my head is just so epic I think I may include that in future. I appreciate the questions and they've been quite successful thanks!**

**To Coolstorybro: Alright, be sure to alert me if I ever go down that slippery path : )**

**To Yeza Nairomof: Well Collin had been mostly unable to land a hit on Frederico and at that point Frederico could have burnt Collin to a crisp. Besides his intention was only to send a message, succeeding in that goal he left.**

**As always thanks for reading and please leave a review if possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero

Infection in Halkeginia

Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt

"Come on we're going to be late!" Louise hurriedly blew out the lamp on the table top, plunging the room into semi darkness.

"And whose fault is that?" Collin asked sarcastically, getting up from his chair. He was almost sure that he had fused with it. His eyes instantly adjusted to the faint moonlight filtering in from the bedside window; another 'gift' he had received courtesy of a mass murdering psychopath. He could even make out the dull grey flint and steel lying next to the lamp, a testimony to Louise's skill at magic.

"You can't rush perfection." She scoffed, twirling experimentally in front of her mirror. She wore a beautiful white dress adorned with pink lace, complementing her hair perfectly. Her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail using a jewelled hairband with two long and thin bangs framing her small face. She wore a matching necklace to go with the hairband. She tossed her hair proudly and posed for Collin. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely stunning." He deadpanned; it was the fifth time she had asked him since she changed her into this dress and the umpteenth time since the familiar fair earlier. Though not a spectacular mage she was definitely a girl through and through. Collin tugged at the uncomfortable suit he was wearing and complained. "I don't see why my normal clothes won't do. This is too damn tight."

Louise immediately rapped him on the head. "Don't use such uncouth language! We are her highness' guests and I won't have you embarrassing her!" She smacked his hand as he continued to fiddle with the suit. "Stop that! I just got it to look perfect. Besides it wouldn't do to appear in such ordinary attire."

"But I feel ridiculous." Lacking appropriate clothes of his own Collin had approached the only other male student he knew, and as one would expect of Guiche all of his clothes were ridiculously over the top and had distasteful designs.

"I'm sure you'll be the hottest guy there tonight partner! You'll be beating the girls off you all night. I mean what sane girl would be able to resist your amazing fashion sense!" Derf guffawed.

Collin shot the sword a glare. It hasn't taken to being left behind well and was now finding joy in his misery. "We should go now." He held the door open for Louise.

"Right. See you Derf." Louise finished checking her hair and headed out of the room.

"You two kids have fun! Come home early! Don't get drunk! Collin don't you dare do anything to my sweet little girl - Hey I'm not done yet!" Derf shouted indignantly as Collin slammed the door shut on the talkative piece of metal.

The girls' dormitory was empty save for them - everyone else had already left for the ball ages ago. Louise skipped along happily while Collin trudged behind tugging at his collar. If he could only figure out how Mercer created his clothes...

Meanwhile, in an almost completely opposite mood, Louise struggled to control her excitement. She felt a giddy sense of elation in her chest. After years of teasing she had finally one upped everyone else! She could finally hold her head high among her peers. Sure, Collin had done all the work but still a familiar's actions were the master's actions right? She wriggled with delight and cast a glance at Collin. She remembered her sense of dread the day she summoned him and it had all been for naught.

It was a clear sky that night. The sky was filled with twinkling stars and the moons were unnaturally large and bright. A truly beautiful sight to behold. A perfect night.

Unable to contain her excitement anymore Louise took in a deep breath of the cool night, with a whoop of unrestrained joy she ran out into the courtyard, enjoying the breeze that stirred around her and the feeling of the grass beneath her feet. She twirled around and around watching the stars pinwheel about. She felt giddy with ecstasy. This was the best day of her life.

"Oi oi what do you think you're doing? You're messing up your clothes." Collin grinned as he watched the happy girl. He was glad that he managed to make her smile, in his opinion she had far fewer opportunities to do so than she should have had to.

"I don't care!" Louise laughed. She ran off towards the school building. "Come on! I can't wait to rub it in Kirche's face!" _Payback for all the time she rubbed her udders in mine!_

Collin shook his head in amusement and jogged after her, easily catching up with her. "You know if you wanted to get there faster I could always carry you." He suggested.

Louise playfully whacked him. "That would be too undignified."

They neared the main building and Louise slowed down the catch her breath. A thought had occurred to her. "Hey Collin?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never asked but do you have -"

Her words were drowned out as a bright white light flashed into existance blinding Collin. With a grunt he fell on one knee, eyes burning. "Argh!" He rubbed his eyes in desperation, willing the pain away. As suddenly as it happened his world was plunged back into darkness.

"What's wrong?" Louise asked worriedly, his abrupt reaction scared the hell out of her.

"Where did that light come from?" Collin wiped tears from his eyes.

"Light what light?" Louise looked around in confusion; the school was as dark as before with the only source of light being the flickering torches along the walls.

"Huh?" Collin forced his eyes open. She was right. In that case... Focusing his sensory powers he saw the light again. It was huge. And it was moving. A similar occurrence had occurred during his spars with Guiche. His Valkyries had glowed just as this was. At first he had thought it helped him highlight targets but his fight with the musketeers disproved that. He theorized that magic appeared as a white on his infected vision while humans turned up orange. And judging by the intensity of the light this thing, whatever it was, possessed a lot more magic than Guiche had. "Come on!" Collin lifted Louise up bridal style and ran around the building, tracing the origin of the magic. All the while ignoring Louise's shrieks of protests.

"Hey what do you think you're doing! Put me down right now Collin!" Louise beat Collin with her fists. "What if someone sees us!"

Rounding the building Collin's jaw dropped open in shock. Standing imposingly next to the tower was a giant humanoid figure. It was stocky with a thick torso and limbs half as thick, despite having no noticeable neck it reached up to about two third the height of the tower, its immense bulk blotting out the stars in the sky. Its eyes glowed a fiery orange as it slammed its fist repeatedly into the tower. Strangely enough no sound was made even as falling stonework crumbled from the tower.

"What are you staring at?" She turned to follow his gaze. "An earth golem! And a huge one at that!" She exclaimed. "What in Founder's name is it doing here?" An earth golem summoning spell was triangle class earth magic, she only knew of a handful of people at the academy capable of such magic and none of them would be capable of one this large.

Collin swallowed nervously. For all his training he couldn't possible combat such a monstrosity. He suddenly felt very small. If this was what the mages were capable of he didn't want to test himself against them. It could probably squish him like a bug and regenerating from that was something he would like to keep at the bottom of his to do list. Dropping Louise he asked. "What is it doing?"

"That's the academy vault. What do you think it's doing?" Louise replied curtly. "Whoever is controlling it must be after something in the vault." She produced her wand from one of the many folds in her dress. "We have to stop him."

Collin's eyes widened as he understood her intention. He caught her arm. "Are you crazy? That's a twenty meter tall moving stone monster. We need to get help."

"There isn't time!" True enough the golem had already succeeded in breaching the walls of the vault. Reaching out an arm it formed a makeshift bridge. They spied a hooded figured walking down the arm of the golem and into the vault. Louise pulled free from him. "It is my duty as a noble to stop Fouquet."

Collin called out after her. "What are you going to do? Shoot explosions at it?" He felt bad for playing this card but he was worried for her safety. What he didn't expect was for Louise to grin widely.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Muttering a short incantation she finished it off with a flourish of her wand. _"Fireball!"_

_Xxxxxxx_

Fouquet loved it whenever a plan fell together perfectly. She smirked in triumph as her golem succeeded in breaching the magically enhanced walls of the academy vault. All it had taken was a simple silencing spell cast over the entire area to muffle the sound of the magical alarms. With a flick of her wand she instructed her golem to reach out to the hole. Using the makeshift bridge she stepped over the threshold and into the vault.

Breathing in the musty air Fouquet took a good look at her latest conquest. The vault was fairly large, a circular room about the twice size of one of the classrooms in the academy, the lack of light made it impossible for her to make anything out, the far end of the room receding into the darkness. With the moonlight streaming through the new entrance the only source of illumination she faintly made out the mage lamps from the ceiling which she lighted with a simple spell.

The room was bathed in an orange glow allowing Fouquet to fully make out the room. The vault had a high ceiling and consisted of two floors. The entire vault was constructed out of marble and reflected the light magnificently. Exotic and expensive looking weapons were neatly kept in racks while the shields were mounted on wooden plaques on the walls. All around the vault there were various boxes and bottles of strange and unknown objects. The smaller ones were placed on the shelves while the larger ones placed on pedestals. Numerous paintings covered the wall, either for safekeeping or for decoration.

All in all a disappointing find.

Fouquet had broken into dozens of vaults belonging to nobles and organizations alike which were on a much grander scale than this pitiful vault. However this was of no concern to the veteran thief. She was a professional and the only thing that mattered was the goal. That and pissing off those arrogant nobles.

Ignoring the other treasures she headed right for her target, pausing before the object of her desire. A long green tube rested on a pedestal, its green sheen gleaming in the light. The name "Staff of Destruction" was proudly etched on its nameplate. Fouquet studied the curious object. It looked nothing like a staff in her opinion. It was too wide to grip even with two hands and there were two large openings at both ends of it. Strange protrusions and unrecognisable runes were found all over the staff.

Running her hands along its length she whistled in awe. She had heard stories of this weapon even when she was a kid. It was said that with this staff a mere line mage had succeeded in killing a two headed wild dragon with one spell, a feat that few save the strongest square mages could boast of. Reverently picking it up she grunted at its weight. It was much heavier than she expected. Experimentally waving it about she cast a simple alchemy spell on the pedestal. Nothing happened.

While she figured out how to work the staff a certain pink haired mage outside decided to take matters into her own hands. Fouquet felt a tremor and a slight trickle in her willpower. Had she already been discovered? With a curse she instructed her stone servant to deal with the attackers while she secured the staff.

Opening the special casing she had brought along she placed the staff on destruction into it. The case had been magically enchanted to protect the contents; it would flow around the object and cushion it from any bumps and damage. It was required when sometimes a hasty getaway was necessary. Strapping the case to her back she turned to leave. As she approached the hole she paused. How could she forget such an important thing? Using her wand as one would use a pointer she carved the words "I have the Staff of Destruction - The Sandy Fouquet" on the vault walls. Enjoying her handiwork for a moment she left.

The moment she stepped out into the cool night air she immediately noticed two things. One, her golem was missing its face. Two, someone was _running_ _up_ her golem.

Xxxxxxx

"_Fireball!" _Louise shouted, brandishing her wand at the behemoth before her.

She felt the familiar sensation of her willpower being gathered in her chest. She envisioned what she wanted: a large fireball materialising and heading straight for the golem. As the pressure increased she directed the magic through her arm and out the end of her wand. As she felt the magic flow, now, like all the other times, she had a faint feeling of hope that the spell would work - And as always the magic slipped from her grasp. As if a wall was in the way the magic backed up, concentrating and resulting in the all too familiar explosion. However, she grinned, that was exactly what she wanted.

The golem groaned, an unearthly sound that shook her insides, as a front portion of its chest was blasted off in a spectacular display of smoke, fire and a spray of rocks.

Louise felt a thrill of elation as her spell 'worked'. However it quickly died out as the surrounding rock seemed to flow, filling up the cavity quickly. The golem turned to look at her, orange eyes glaring down at the girl hundreds of times smaller than itself. Raising a foot as large as a house the leg descended, intending to squash her like the pest she was.

Louise found herself frozen in fear as she watched the stone limb descend towards her. All semblances of bravado and bravery vanished as petrifying fear gripped her. _Move! Move legs move! _But it was as if her legs were made of lead as they refused to listen to her commands. _Help! Someone! _"Collin!" She screamed.

And then someone tacked her from the side pulling her out of the shadow of the golem's foot. She wheezed as the air was forced out of her lungs from the impact. Clearing the strike zone she found herself tumbling along the grass along with her rescuer. Rolling to a stop she stared in horror as the golem's foot finally made contact. Crushing the ground and sending rocks and dirt flying. The force of the impact gusted against her and caused her hairband to come loose, her hair splaying out around her. The foot sunk a good one meter into the ground where she was just a few moments ago.

"Are you out of your mind?" Collin shouted exasperately at her. He picked himself off the ground, brushing dirt off the borrowed clothes; there were a few tears he made when he sprinted in the too-tight suit. He spared a glance at the site of impact, shuddering at the thought of being crushed underfoot; he severely questioned his ability to survive that much power. "Now we should really go get help -"

"No."

He whirled around to see Louise staring up at the now stationary golem with her back to him. Her wand was gripped so tightly in her hand that her knuckles were white.

"Are you crazy? All you did was piss it off! And you're. Just Look at your hands, they're trembling!" Collin swivelled Louise around to look her in the face. He was shocked to see her crying.

"I'm not useless... I'll show you. I'll show everyone." Louise muttered as tears flowed freely. She felt disgusted at herself for freezing up. For needing to be saved once again. She tightened her grip. Even if it cost her her life she would stop Fouquet. "On my honour as a noble."

"What worth is honour if you are dead?" He cast a worried glance at the golem who seemed to notice the district lack of squished human under its foot.

He was so caught up that he didn't notice the palm headed right for him.

Smack!

He faintly felt a slap across his cheek. It barely shifted his head. He glanced over at Louise and was shocked to see her glaring furiously at him.

"All a noble has is her magic and her honour!" She shouted. "And I'm all out of magic; honour is all I have left!" She nursed her left hand, apparently the hand she was slapped him with. She murmured. "The least you could do was make it look like that hurt."

Seeing the determination on his master's face Collin could only sigh. Call it a weak spot but he couldn't handle crying girls. _I'm so going to regret this. _"Alright fine. Let's do this." He turned to face the golem, bending his knees and getting into a running stance.

"Huh?" Louise asked confused. What could he do against that thing?

"I'm your partner right?" Collin asked looking over his shoulder.

Louise nodded.

"Then trust me!" Collin took off spraying dirt and grass on a stunned Louise. Approaching the leg of the golem he leapt, clearing up to the knee height of the golem. Sailing through the air he landed on the limb, digging his feet into the rocky surface he began he ascent, legs and arms pumping before he lost any more momentum.

Louise could only watch in stunned astonishment as Collin began running _vertically _up the golem, a faint trail of pebbles kicking out behind him.

The golem did not take kindly into Collin digging little holes into its body; with its free arm it took a swipe at Collin.

"Watch out!" Louise screamed.

Collin spotted the arm approaching. Coiling his legs he leapt upwards even as the arm came into contact with its torso. The golem's hand and part of its chest broke off from the impact, crashing into the ground with a loud thud. Collin hung on the golem's chest, staring down at the damage. He _really_ didn't want to get hit by that. He returned to his ascent, using his hands to speed up the process.

Down on the ground Louise watched as the golem's hand reformed and it raised its arm for a second attack. Looking down at her forgotten wand an idea formed in her head. Pointing it up at the golem's head she carefully took aim. It wouldn't do to blast Collin off by mistake. Lining up the shot she cast the spell. "_Fireball!"_

The golems head exploded along with its eyes, blinding it. Without its sight its attack cleanly missed Collin who had pressed himself against the golem to avoid the attack. He covered his head from the falling rocks. He cast a quick glance down at Louise and waved his thanks. She smiled triumphantly at him. _See I'm not useless. _Finally reaching the neck he did a vault over the edge, landing lightly on his feet and coming face to face with the green hooded thief.

Fouquet stared in astonishment as Collin completed his impossible feat. "Did you just... Run up the golem?"

She shook her head and snapped back to reality. This was no time to lose focus. "I must commend your bravery for facing me alone. I'm feeling merciful today so run now and I'll spare your life." She said through her magically disguised voice. Intimidation was her best weapon; she relied as much on her reputation as on her skill to pull off her heists. It was astounding how many guards would flee on sight of her. What more a teenage boy. Unfortunately this only worked if said person know who she was. To her surprise her opponent didn't even consider her offer before he replied.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You see my master is rather stubborn and she won't rest till she stops you." Collin coolly said.

"Master?" Fouquet cast a quick glance to the ground. "Ah the Vallière girl. So you must be the familiar who won the familiar fair." Fouquet scowled to herself. If what she overhead between Colbert and that old pervert was accurate this boy was the legendary Gandalfr, she had no idea of his full capabilities and how true the rumours of Gandalfr's prowess were. She hadn't planned on dealing with him yet, but no matter, improvising was her forte. She brandished her wand, getting into the standard battle stance. "Fighting a noble is a league above fighting commoners, even if they are musketeers."

Collin smirked. "Well good thing I have experience in that too. Enough talking, it's time to kick your ass." Behind his confident facade Collin quelled his fear. He had to handle this quickly; an extended battle with a noble would only lower his chances of winning. He reached behind his back for Derflinger.

Fouquet tensed, waiting for his attack. From her earlier observations she knew that he had extremely sharp senses, incredible strength and endurance and was a master with the blade.

Collin's hand closed around air. He blinked. Realizing dawned on his face as he realisedhis mistake. He groaned and face palmed. How did he forget that he left Derflinger back in Louise's room!

Fouquet was taken aback at his strange gesture. Giving him a once over she realized that he wasn't carrying any weapons. Well, she might have to strike intelligence off his list of attributes.

Taking advantage of his self-reproach she attacked. With a flick of her wrist and a short spell she levitated a rock the size of a watermelon sending it right at Collin.

Using his sensory powers he saw a ball of white light gather in front of Fouquet before heading directly for him. With practiced ease he dodged the projectile. "Is that all you've got?" He put up a confidence front. In truth without Derflinger in hand he didn't know if he could put up a fight. He couldn't feel the instinctual guidance that he had gotten so used to. All he had to work on was the residual feeling of that power and what he saw on television. He put his arms up in a guard, protecting his upper torso and head. He'd just have to wing it. With a yell he charged.

Fouquet wasn't fazed. She had faced much more intimidating opponents than the ridiculously dressed boy before her. Without a weapon Gandalfr was helpless. She shot three more rocks at him.

Collin easily dodged the first two but in doing so had placed him directly in the path of the third rock. Without time to dodge he tensed his body and rammed his fist right into the rock, shattering it into fragments. He shook his hand to disperse the pain. It didn't hurt as much as it used to.

_Okay maybe he wasn't so helpless._ Fouquet jumped backwards as Collin's fist passed through the air where her head had been. She was a skilled hand to hand combatant in her own right but the large staff on her back was impeding her movement. Besides, hand to hand might not be the smartest idea. Before she could move again Collin was right in front of her.

Collin grinned; this was easier than he thought. _Alright a punch right in the solar plexus should be enough. _Instead of meeting soft flesh as he expected his fist rammed into unyielding stone. He glanced down to see liquid rock flowing over her body, forming a protective armour of rock stronger than steel. He glanced to the wand pointing right at him. _Ah crap. _A blast of wind pushed him back across the golem's arm. How did he fall for that trick again?

Fouquet's looked down on Collin as he got back up on his feet. She rubbed her aching chest. Despite the rock armour spell she cast he was strong enough to hurt her through the layer of rock. She had to end this now before he got a lucky punch in. She began muttering a spell causing Collin to tense up. She regretted having to use this spell. She wasn't beyond killing; sometimes it was inevitable after all in her line of work. But at least she could finish the job. "_...tia". _The rock immediately disintegrated into small fragments, each fragment accelerated to impressive speeds. It lacked the penetrating power of a firearm but it was sufficient for "soft targets".

Collin grimaced in pain as the fragments ripped through his body. The wounds caused by the makeshift bullets closed up almost immediately as they formed. It was like standing in front of a machine gun! Straightening up he looked down at his suit, it was torn to shreds. "Hey I borrowed this!" Collin looked up into Fouquet's face. He saw her eyes widen as she realized he was unharmed.

However she didn't make a move. Thinking he had her scared Collin decided to give her the chance to surrender.

"Collin look out!" He faintly heard Louise call out

"Huh?" He glanced down to see her pointing behind him with her wand. "Oh shit." The golem's hand was descending from behind him. He tried to move only to find his feet encased in stone. He glanced up in horror at Fouquet. She had a smug look on her face. "Checkmate."

_Crunch_

Collin was forced flat on the ground as the multi ton arm crushed him. He couldn't see or hear; all that he felt was the overwhelming pressure and pain as his bones cracked. Finally the pressure was released and the golem raised its arm. _Got...to...get...up. _Collin forced himself on the hands and knees even as he felt his bones popping back into place. _Well I guess I can survive that after all._

Fouquet walked over the mini crater to check on Collin, expecting to see a pile of mush. She smirked, Gandalfr or not he was no match for a genius such as her. However instead she found him whole, and on top of that he was getting up. _What the hell does it take to kill him?_ She encased his hands and legs in stone once again and ordered her golem to attack. She would just pulverize him until he couldn't move anymore.

The huge fist descended.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Collin look out!" She desperately shouted, hoping her warning would reach him in time. She aimed her wand at the arm, hoping to get off a good shot to break it. However Collin was in her way and she couldn't get a clear hit. _Please dodge it._ She prayed.

It wasn't answered.

The fist crushed Collin.

She felt her heart go empty as her familiar was crushed under tons of stone. _No no no, he can't be dead._ Tears threatened to leak from her eyes. _It's my fault, if only I wasn't so stubborn._ Sadness gave way to rage, she pointed her wand at the golem. She would get revenge on Fouquet. She would avenge her familiar, her partner, _her friend. _As she felt the will power build up and was about to cast, an image leapt unbidden into her head, a book, a highlighted word.

It leapt into her mouth, replacing her previous spell. Desire for revenge fuelled her spell, making it the most powerful she had ever tried to cast.

"_EXPLOSION!"_

She felt the magic channel through her but this time it felt... different. It felt right. Instead of meeting the impenetrable wall as it had countless times before it easily flowed through it, escaping through her wand. Louise watched in amazement as something came out of the tip, it wavered, emitting no light, in fact it seemed like it was consuming the light around it. She didn't have much time to admire it as it connected with the golem.

A bright light blossomed on the golem, expanding rapidly. With an earth shattering roar the entire torso of the golem was ripped apart by the force of the explosion.

Louise could only stare in amazement as the golem crumbled before her. _I did this?_ Suddenly she felt weak in the legs and fell onto her knees. Dizziness washed over her, but her elation would not be subdued. _I did this!_

Boulders began crashing down in front of her snapping her back to reality. She had to get further away or risk getting crushed by the falling rocks. She tried to stand only to find that her legs wouldn't respond. Desperately pushing herself back using her hands she looked up to see a huge boulder heading right for her.

_HELP! _

_Xxxxxxxx_

Collin felt his left hand tingle, he glanced down to see the runes on his left hand shining. _What the?_ Suddenly all-consuming rage filled him and he gasped from the intensity of it. Before he could make heads or tails of it he was deafened by the loudest explosion he had ever heard. Everything became clear. _You go girl._

Fouquet gasped in shock as the explosion ripped through her golem, she felt a precipitous drain on her willpower as the golem struggled to repair itself. The attack had caused her to lose focus, pausing her attack. This was getting bad and fast. Lights began switching on around the school as the guards responded to the commotion. She heard a roar and looked down to see Collin breaking free of his shackles. Strike that, this was getting really bad. She glanced down at the cause of all the trouble, a plan forming in her head.

"Hey you." Collin paused his advance. "You can go after me..." She cancelled her golem spell. "Or you can save your master." With that the golem began crumbling beneath their feet, without magic to hold it together it was breaking up.

Casting a levitation spell on herself she took off, heading for the walls. "Better luck next time." She mock saluted him.

Collin cursed as Fouquet flew away from him. He spared her one last glance. Louise's safety was more important. The golem's head behind him snapped and toppled off to the side. Collin stared in horror as it fell directly towards Louise who had collapsed. Without thinking and with as much strength as he could muster He propelled himself downwards, straining to beat the boulder that was once the head of the golem. He landed on top of Louise, making sure not to hit her; the ground cracked as he landed, and he absorbed the shock with his knees. He braced himself as the boulder landed on his hands and back. He wheezed in relief, he made it just in time.

"Collin..." Louise faintly whispered, tears of relief spilled from her eyes. "You saved me again."

"I'm here. I won't let you get hurt." He reassured her. "Can you stand?"

"...sorry..." She whispered before fainting.

"Ah shit. Wake up Louise! Come on!" He began to stand, pushing the heavy rock up. However he was forced back onto his knees as more rocks fell on the one he was carrying. For all his enhanced strength even he couldn't lift that much weight. He felt his body slowly being crushed. All he could do was wait, and stop the rocks from crushing Louise.

He prayed someone would find them soon.

Xxxxxx

The Camille Ballroom was located on the second floor of the main building. It was large, encompassing nearly the entire floor, a main entrance led to the corridor while numerous other doors led to balconies and dark rooms for more private conversations. The ceiling was a giant mirror and huge ornate chandeliers hung from it, giving the ballroom a very spacious and grand feeling.

Today the ballroom was filled with the students of Tristain Academy dressed in their finest clothes; the girls wore various elegant dresses while the boys wore smart looking suits. They milled about the dance floor eating and chatting while a live band performed on the stage.

They were all waiting for the star of the night to arrive.

"Sheesh where is that Zero." Kirche crossed her arms and huffed. She wore revealing red dress which matched her flaming hair perfectly. A deep V-neck showed off ample cleavage and a cut along the side of her dress revealed shapely and tanned legs. After chatting up the boys for the last half an hour she had grown tired of them and went to find her best friend.

Tabitha silently listened to Kirche complaining, all the while helping herself to the food laid out along the long banquet table. She herself wore a simple white dress white a little black ribbon pinned to the front. Eyeing the large chunk of pork roast drool formed at the corner of her mouth. She went in for the attack.

"I mean seriously, being fashionably late? Who does she think she is?" Kirche continued, oblivious to her friend's inattention. "One amazing feat and she suddenly thinks she's all that. It was totally all Collin's effort." She refused to credit any of the success to her family rival.

Meanwhile Tabitha had helped herself to a generous helping of the pork roast and was now looking for the gravy.

On the other side of the ballroom Henrietta checked her watch. She wore a billowing white dress with her royal purple robes fastened around her neck. Her tiara, freshly polished, gleamed atop her purple hair. Her beauty had captured the attention of all the boys in the room on her arrival and had earned her many jealous glares from the girls. Only Agnes's presence next to her stopped any of the boys approaching her. Her piercing gaze ensured that not even one as shameless as Guiche even dared linger his gaze upon the princess for more than a moment.

Henrietta sighed, closing her watch and stuffing it into a pocket. "I wonder what's keeping her."

Agnes offered her thoughts. "Maybe she couldn't decide on what to wear. Founder knows how long it took _you._ I can send someone to check on her if you want your highness."

Henrietta shook her head. "No need. She probably just lost track of time, there's no danger in the school anyway." She glanced at the captain of her personal guard. Agnes wore a practical dress of striking green; the dress was cut short and was sleeveless so as to not impede movement. It had the unintended side effect of showing off her well-toned legs which had garnered her some admirers of her own. If she looked carefully she could make out the tell-tale bulge of a dagger at her waist. That was Agnes for you, always ready for anything. "You know you should dress like this more often, it makes you look cute."

"Cute doesn't ensure your safety your highness." Agnes curtly responded glancing about the room.

"...is something the matter?" Henrietta inquired; Agnes had been on edge for the past few minutes, more so than usual.

"It's nothing your highness. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Agnes..." Henrietta placed her hands on her hips.

Agnes sighed. "I've just had an uneasy feeling that's all. I've sent Diana to check it out."

"What could it be-"

Henrietta's speculating had to wait as an earth shattering roar tore through the ballroom. The solid stone floor shook and the chandeliers swung violently, clinging against each other. Several of the students shouted in panic at the sudden noise and the girls clung to their dates; not that they were complaining.

Without Henrietta even noticing any movement Agnes had drawn her dagger and was holding it at the ready, several students eyes the not-so-tiny instrument of death warily. "What the hell was that?"

The door to the ballroom slammed open as five musketeers rushed in. They rushed up to the Henrietta and Agnes. Snapping off a crisp salute the leader reported. "Greetings your highness. Captain. Diana reports that there is an intruder. We have dispatched several musketeers to apprehend the intruder. She also reports that two individuals have engaged said intruder.

Agnes quickly absorbed the information. "Good work lieutenant. Gather the rest of the musketeers here, we will ensure the princess's safety in the event that she is targeted next."

"No." Henrietta overruled her instructions. "I'm going."

"Your highness! It's too-"

Henrietta held up a hand. "I know who those two are. Louise and Collin. I want to personally ensure her safety." It was so like Louise to do something as reckless as this. She remembered how in the past Louise had climbed a tree to rescue cat only to fall off and sprain her ankle, all while Henrietta could have gotten it down with magic.

Agnes knew there was no changing her mind when the princess became like this. "Alright you heard her. New orders. Form a protective perimeter. Nothing gets past us."

The rest of the occupants in the ballroom watched in shocked silence as the six of them exited, quickly followed by the teaching staff. Then as is the dam burst everyone began talking all at once.

_"Did she say the school vault?"_

_"Why would dare attack the academy?" _

_"Is the ball still on?"_

_"You spilled wine on my dress!"_

Kirche watched the princess with interest. Nudging Tabitha with her elbow she asked. "Hey Tab, lets to and see what's going on. It sure as hell will be more interesting than this."

When her friend didn't reply she glanced over at the bluenette. Tabitha was standing next to her motionlessly, staring sadly at the plate of pork roast that was now all over the floor. The earlier tremors had caused her to drop the over laden plate. Rolling her eyes Kirche grabbed Tabitha by the arm and pulled her along.

Xxxxxx

Henrietta gasped as she saw the destruction left behind by the fight. The academy vault had a gaping hole on its side and there was a mountain of stone and rubble right next to the building. When they arrived on the scene there was no one in sight. Henrietta looked everywhere but there was no trace of pink to be seen. Worry gnawed away at her even as Agnes instructed the musketeers to search for survivors.

"Professor Chevreuse what do you make of this? You're the earth expert." Professor Colbert asked plump middle aged lady.

"Well, judging from the amount of rubble and its composition I wager that this is the remains of an earth golem. Triangle class magic." The plump teacher replied after examining the remains. "Though I'm unsure as to what made it as such. The unsummoning spell is usually much less... messy."

"Hmmm" the fire professor rubbed his chin thoughtfully and stared at the pile of rocks, as if staring at something the rest couldn't see. He gasped. Raising his staff he sent out a blast of fire that knocked off the top few rocks.

The musketeers immediately turned their rifles on the balding professor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Agnes growled, in an instant she had her dagger at his neck.

Colbert looked down at the angry captain. He felt a sense of familiarity, as if he knew her from before. "My apologies. I have no ill intentions. But there are people tapped underneath. If you would so please." He ignored the dagger and continued removing the rubble.

"It's alright Agnes. Let it go." She placed a hand on the captain's shoulder. She knew Agnes had a thing for fire mages ever since her hometown was razed to ashes by one. She looked at the professor. "You said there are people trapped inside? Let me help." She raised her sceptre and began lifting the boulders. The other mages joined in as well. Meanwhile the musketeers surrounded the pile, ready to shoot anyone that came out.

As the pile shrank it suddenly started to tremble. Everyone backed off just in time as the top of the pile erupted outwards. Silence ensued as they waited. Finally a figure climbed out of the newly created pit. "Halt! You are surrounded." A musketeer shouted.

The figure was oddly shaped; it was hunch-backed with two lumps on its back. It looked about the assembled crowd that had gather, now including several curious students. The unknown figure rasped out. "About time you got here."

Henrietta squinted. No... It wasn't some weird creature. It was a person carrying someone else. And said person had pink hair. "Collin? Louise?" She exclaimed incredulously.

He slowly walked down the side, careful not to jostle the delicate girl on his back. He looked terrible. His clothes were in tatters and his face showed extreme fatigue.

"We need to get Louise to the infirmary."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"And then Fouquet escaped." Collin concluded his recount. He had spent twenty minutes trapped under the stone prison. During that period he couldn't move or he would risk causing the rock pile to collapse on itself; while he may survive Louise wasn't as durable. Every minute felt like an eternity as the stone prison weighed down on him. It was the first time he had ever pushed his abilities to the extreme.

Sitting across from him was Henrietta, Osmond and Colbert. They had accompanied him to the infirmary. They sat in the nurse's office while Madam Pomfrey was busy examining Louise. The curtains were drawn around them of course; there were two men and a perverted old geezer in the same room after all. Somewhere in the back of his head Collin amusedly noted that this was the first time he had entered this part of the school conscious.

Colbert frowned as he heard the story. He stared at Collin sternly. "That was incredibly brave of you two, and incredibly stupid. Fouquet is a wanted criminal in two countries and a dangerous triangle mage that has murdered dozens. You were extremely lucky that neither of you were killed."

Collin chuckled. "That's what I said."

"That sounds just like Louise to me. Always ready to jump into things without thinking." Henrietta cast a worried glance at the closed curtain. Like him she was concerned for her friend's safety.

_You're telling me. _The entire time he had known Louise she had been prone to do things with no concern as to how to protect herself from the consequences. That stunt with Duccio for example.

"What worries me is what Fouquet took from the vault and how she so easily broke into it." Osmond who had up till now kept quiet mused, stroking his long beard. He turned his eyes to Collin "You did not see what she took?"

"No". Collin studied the headmaster of the academy. This was their first meeting and he had come across as the stereotypical wizard, complete with a long white beard and staff. "It was dark and all I saw was a case on his back. Whatever it was was probably kept inside." For convenience's sake he had played his part down to a minimum, attributing everything to Louise. He didn't want to leak his secret.

"I have my musketeers checking the vault this very moment. We should be getting a report any minute now."

"Ah many thanks Your Highness."

A knock sounded at the door and Agnes strode in purposefully, looking as authoritative in her dress as she did in full combat gear. Collin blinked in surprise. He had never imagined such a brutish and rough woman could look so...feminine. She knelt before Henrietta. "Greetings your highness."

"Do you have any information on the theft?"

"Fouquet was able to enter the vault by destroying the portion of the wall with the weakest enchantments, furthermore he was somehow able to deactivate the secondary defences implying inside knowledge of the security of the vault. We suspect that Fouquet was disguised as a member of the staff prior to the theft in order to gather information. We are interrogating suspects as we speak."

Henrietta nodded, absorbing the information. "And do we know what was stolen?"

"The Staff of Destruction."

"The Staff of Destruction! Are you sure?" Colbert exclaimed.

Agnes angrily glanced at the professor. She practically spat out. "Yes I'm sure. He carved it out himself onto the walls."

Colbert winced at her angry retort but said nothing. Collin glanced between them; their bad blood hadn't escaped him. What kind of relationship did they have?

"If it is the Staff of Destruction then we have nothing to fear. It has lain unused in the vault for three decades and no one has been able to deduce how to use it. All that matters is getting it back. We are fortunate that Fouquet chose not to steal the more dangerous artefacts in the vault." Osmond relaxed into his chair. Collin frowned at his laid back attitude. The name itself didn't really make it sound all that harmless. Not that it was his problem anymore.

A loud squeal filled the room shocking Collin, he looked for the source of the noise and was stumped to find a white mouse desperately trying to free itself from under Agnes' foot. The tip of its tail was trapped under her shoe and it pitifully wailed to its master for help.

"Oh dear what are you doing to that poor thing?" Henrietta stared in surprise.

Agnes had her fist clenched and if he looked closely enough Collin could see her temple throbbing. "I caught this vermin trying to peek up my dress." She glared viscously at Osmond who looked away innocently, twiddling his fingers.

"Perhaps I should squash it? One less rodent wouldn't make a difference." She hissed.

The threat got an immediate response out of the elderly mage. Faster than one would expect from that frail body, he had the mouse in his hands and was stroking it dearly. "There there Chuchu, I won't let that scary lady hurt you." The mouse squeaked gratefully in its master's hand. Osmond gave it a piece of cheese and dropped it into his pocket to enjoy its meal. Smiling up at the rest of them he continued as if nothing had happened. "Now where were we?"

Collin stared incredulously at the elderly mage, of all things he hadn't out him down as a pervert. Maybe that was why the girls here wore such short skirts.

He reached to pour himself a cup of tea when he felt the feeling of eyes boring into him. Glancing up he saw Agnes staring at him intently. "Is something the matter?"

Agnes drew a pistol from a hidden holster and aimed of right at him. Colbert and Osmond sat up in shock while Henrietta exclaimed. "Agnes! What are you doing?"

Collin tensed under as the barrel glared down at him. He wasn't scared about the pistol killing him. His own experience had shown him just how useless firearms were against infected. But he would definitely have a problem explaining how he survived. He decided to play it dumb. "What...what is the meaning of this?"

Agnes narrowed her eyes. "A thief just broke into the academy vault using information that can be gathered only by an insider. You are the most recent addition to the academy. And on top of that you are completely unharmed." She tightened her finger around the trigger. "Speak! Are you an accomplice of Fouquet?"

"No I'm not!" Collin exclaimed. How could she even accuse him of such? "As you said I just arrived a few days ago from a faraway land, there's no way I could have contacted Fouquet. Professor Colbert can vouch for me." The bald professor nodded at that.

Gesturing to his clothes he continued. "As for me being unhurt I..." He faltered. He couldn't possibly tell them what he was. "I gained the ability to heal from various wounds when I arrived here." That wasn't completely untrue. He cursed himself for not preparing a cover story. Ah the power of hindsight.

"Ridiculous!" Agnes scoffed. "No such ability exists. I'm not a mage and even I know that."

"No it's true!" Colbert exclaimed. "That's because he's the legendary gan-" he realized he was saying something he shouldn't have and cut himself off there.

"Shut up fire mage. No one asked you."

Collin did not like her one bit. _Well, offense is the best defence_. "Well let me ask you how a twenty meter tall golem managed to break into the school vault while your musketeers were supposed to be guarding the school."

Agnes glared at him. She gestured at the princess. "The duty of the musketeers is to protect her highness and as you can see she is perfectly safe. Besides a third of my musketeers were out of commission none by other than you!" She turned the tables back onto him.

The tense atmosphere was interrupted as Madam Pomfrey entered the office. She paused at the sight of Agnes pointing a pistol at Collin. She coughed. "I'm not, erm, disrupting anything am I?"

Henrietta who had stayed silent all this while finally spoke up. "Agnes, stand down."

"But your highness!" She protested.

"Stand down. I trust Collin." She nodded at him as he gave a grateful glance. She trusted her own judgement. Years of exposure to the ugly politics in the court had taught her how to read people well. Besides he was Louise's familiar and it was her duty a friend to protect him.

With a resigned sigh Agnes holstered her pistol but didn't say anything else. Orders were orders. She retreated and stood at attention by the princess.

Turning to the nurse Henrietta asked. "Is Louise alright?"

Madam Pomfrey poured herself a cup of tea and sat down, taking a sip she said. "It's nothing to worry about. She just had a shock that's all. A little rest and she'll be as good as new." She smiled wryly at Collin. "Every single patient I've had in here for the past month has been due to either one of you. Thanks for keeping me in a job."

Collin chuckled dryly, glad that everything was finally over. Standing up he asked. "Is it alright if I go check on her?"

"Go ahead."

Leaving the adults to discuss about how best to deal with the aftermath he walked over the Louise's bed. Pulling up a chair he plopped himself down on it, the days exertions catchin up to him. He stared at the pink haired girl sleeping peacefully. "You're seriously more trouble than you're worth. You know that?"

And before he knew it he was asleep.

Henrietta watched as Collin went to Louise's side. There was nothing that she wanted to do more than to join him by her old friend's side. However as monarch it was her responsibility to decide on how to deal with Fouquet. With a sigh she returned to the discussion.

Xxxxxxxx

**A/N **

**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay for this update. Various things came up which I won't go into detail about. I apologise for the short chapter, I originally intended to complete the entire Fouquet story in one chapter but I decided to just get this half out first so the ending is a bit abrupt. **

**One thing to note: I've changed chapter 5 such that the musketeers are all female and commoners. Major oversight on my part partly due to that episode where one of the musketeers was a mage. Thanks C lockwork42 for bringing that up. For other writing their own znt fic search Google for ZnT back to basics, it's quite informative.**

**Oh yeah. Just to give a sense of Collin's power levels and why he acts so human. When he formed the familiar contract he was healed by the magic. That included halting the infection so you can consider him as a half human-evolved hybrid with a Gandalfr powers. A bit like a super solider from the games but not quite. In a few chapters something is going to happen to turn him full infected.**

**I'll keep the rest of this note for the next chapter.**

**To the reviewers**

**To greyman19: That's an interesting idea, goes better with his Gandalfr powers as well.**

**To wqs: I won't, but I'll be making them piss themselves in fear haha.**

**To KO: Thanks for all the ideas for bio weapons, really appreciate them! I've more or less decided on the method of how Collin will gain his weapons and that puts a limit of the types of weapons he can get. Especially love that flame burst idea. Thanks for your latest review as well, it spurred me to finally complete the editing of this chapter and get it uploaded.**

**To Kane: Thanks once again for such a detailed review. That idea would probably make Collin shit his pants especially after the other interactions I have planned for them. Safe to say he wouldn't take it well. Probably will use it XD. Sadly I won't be using the thermobaric boomstick; it's still the same old rocket launcher. I don't intend on involving blackwatch in this like Unfamiliar. Questions : )**

**To hulk121792: Maybe.**

**To Der Kaiser: Thanks. And I will.**

**To Laluzi: Ah sorry to hear that, oh well.**

**To Aww yeah: Sorry for no pwnage hehe. Let's see how it turns out when they next meet though. Who ever said that the guy who hired her asked her for the staff?**

**To To a review: That felt weird typing. "to to". Nevermind… Hehe that goes with every battle scene.**

**To grinningshade: Argh can't answer any of your questions : (**

**To Yeza Nairomof: Thanks**

**To samgheng123: Thanks for the flurry of reviews. I'll keep those points in mind for when I do a rewrite. If I ever do :S**

**To PEJP Bengtzone V2: I do have someone in mind for that actually but it will be quite a while before that ever happens.**

**To Crais117: Thanks for brining that up like I mentioned ealier.**

**To Xeno-Freak: Haha okay. Was wondering what the first post was talking about.**

**To Clockwork42: Ah yes thanks for bringing that up. I've gone to read up more on the canon. Though I will be changing things up as well.**

**To some guy: Here it is.**

**To epicman: Thanks. Can't understand the middle portion of your review however, sorry.**

**To Mizuki00: Well, this chapter answers one of your questions. Can't answer the rest thought :P**

**As always thanks for reading and please leave a review if possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero

Infection in Halkeginia

The Staff of Destruction

"Remind me what we're doing here again?" Derflinger asked.

"I told you, we're hunting Fouquet down." Collin irritably slapped at a tree branch that threatened to poke him in the eye.

"Ah alright." The sword fell silent.

"What? That's it? No reprimanding me for chasing after a murderous thief? No advice to let the adults do the job?"

"Heck I'm just a sword, what do I know? Want something cut? I'm your guy. Want something stabbed? Sure thing. But life advice? Not my job." Derflinger replied bluntly.

_What a strange sword._ Collin found Derflinger's simplicity quite refreshing; and honestly he was jealous. The sword knew its purpose and was content to be used as a tool. He on the other hand had no idea what his purpose was, doubly gifted with the power of the runes and the virus he was unsure as to what he was to do.

Collin paused in his search, the sound of crunching leaves faded away as he took a good look around. This was the furthest he had ever gone into the forest beside to the academy. The trees here looked different from those he had grown accustomed to in his recent forays into the forest, the trees were older and a richer colour; they also emitted an aura of magic - even he would not like being out here in the night.

After confirming that Fouquet had gone into hiding in the forests he had immediately retrieved Derflinger and set off on his own manhunt. He couldn't shake the feeling that Fouquet somehow knew about him and he wanted to find out why.

The academy had faded into the horizon half an hour ago, the tall trees hiding the towers. That didn't worry him though; it would be simple enough to find his way back again. What pissed him off was that he was no closer to locating Fouquet.

Everywhere he looked he saw moss, dirt, tree bark and ferns. The damp smell of decomposing leaves and dirt filled his nose. His noisy passage through the forest had scared away all the animals in sight so he was all alone. With his infected vision he could make out what looked like a deer just beyond his normal sight- making sure to steer clear of the intruder to its home.

Collin focused within himself. Finding that strange sensation again he released it in a large pulse. In an instant he was assaulted by an avalanche of information. He could see, for lack of a better word, everything within a 500 meter radius. Every tree, animal and rock. The downside was that he couldn't make out the details, only the black and red outlines.

"Damn it." He cursed and kicked a rock, watching it sail high into the air and out of sight ripping a good number of branches on the way.

"Hey partner. You're doing that crazy bat thing again?" Derf asked.

"I told you, bats work by sonar or sound as you would understand. What I'm doing... I can't really understand it to be honest. All I know is that it'll help me track down Fouquet." Collin began his trek again.

"That's some cool skill you have there partner. You've gotten better at it too it seems."

Collin grimaced as he recalled his failed experiment with the hunter pulse. The first time he had done it his senses were completely overwhelmed and he had nearly fainted, dropping to his knees and gripping his head in agony. Now he could pick out specific things if he focused. He was evolving, becoming a better hunter. He pushed aside the reason as to the purpose of this adaptation.

"Hey I've never asked but what are you?" Derflinger suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"I've been wielded by humans, elves, dwarves, vampires, orcs and countless other species. You don't feel like a human and yet you do at the same time. I can't put my pommel on it." Derflinger said, oblivious to Collin's apparent discomfort.

"Not human huh? I guess I never told you." Collin never intended to keep it a secret from Derf. _I wonder how he'll react. _"I'm a human infected with a virus that turned me into... This."

"Oh okay."

Collin paused mid stride "Okay? That's it?"

"Like I said, I'm a sword. Stuff like that doesn't bother me. Besides, I've seen weirder stuff happen in the last 6000 years. I think. Everything goes fuzzy after a couple centuries back"

_6000 years!_ That was the first Collin had heard Derf talk about its past. "You think?" He asked weakly, the magnitude of his age was staggering.

"Hey when you've reached my age then you can talk to me about my bad memory!" Derf said indignantly.

Collin shook his head in wonderment. His life seemed to be choked full of surprises.

_One more time. If there's still nothing I'll head back and start in another direction._ Sending out another hunter pulse he grinned as this time the return pulse carried something besides plants and dirt. He sensed a strong concentration of magic. _Gotcha._

_Xxxxxxxxx_

Siesta hummed a merry tune to herself as she bustled around clearing up the dining hall_._ The hall was empty of students and only her fellow servants were present, it was just after breakfast.

As she scrapped off the leftover food into the bin attached to her cart she huffed in annoyance, these noble brats were such wastrels. It pained her to see such delicious food go to waste; she had been brought up in a poor family from a poor village and had been taught never to waste anything.

But even this wasn't enough to dampen her mood. Rapidly stacking the cleared plates on her cart with practised ease she wheeled the cart back to kitchen.

"Marteau these are the last ones." She called out to the burly chef.

He nodded his acknowledgement to her even as he continued berating his disciples for being too slow in cleaning their cooking utensils. _Ah poor Jacob and Matthew._ Siesta shot the two encouraging glances. She remembered her own time under Marteau wing when she asked to learn cooking from him. The head chef was a harsh teacher but his skills were unparalleled.

As Siesta busied herself with washing the dishes she yelped in surprise as she was grabbed from behind.

"You seem to be in a mighty fine mood today Siesta. Come on. Spill it what happened?" A voice purred in her ear.

"Vanessa! Don't do that! I nearly dropped the plates!" Siesta yelped, extricating herself from her friend's grip. Straightening her apron she turned away to hide her blush. "Anyway I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aww come on. Now I know something happened." Vanessa whined as she took a place next to Siesta and helped with the dishes.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the conversation you had with Collin earlier does it?" Another maid, Clara, called out from the other end of the row. This drew the attention on the entire kitchen staff.

Siesta shrank back as hungry eyes all descended upon her. Life as a servant was dull and everyone thrived on gossip. "No! It doesn't!" She desperately tried to defend herself but even she knew her face was giving her away.

She wheezed as a heavy arm was draped over her shoulder. Even Marteau had joined in. "Well I for one think Our Fist and Siesta would make a great couple!" He boomed in his hearty voice, causing siesta to turn even redder. "And I think everyone agrees with me right?"

A chorus of catcalls and cheers answered him.

Another arm draped over her shoulder as Vanessa leaned in. "So come on. Tell us. Did he propose to you?"

"What! No!" Siesta was nearly passing out from her embarrassment. "He agreed to meet with for lunch tomorrow."

With a collective sigh everyone turned back to what they were doing.

The sudden change in atmosphere caught Siesta off guard. She blinked and turned around and was taken aback to see Vanessa and Marteau face-palming and pinching the bridge of his nose respectively. "What?"

"You really are too innocent Siesta." Vanessa sighed. Seeing her friend cock her head in confusion she joined Marteau in pinching her nose in frustration. "You've got to be more aggressive Siesta!" She waved her arms to exaggerate her point. "A lunch is nothing! What you want is to have him in the palm of your hands!"

"Vanessa is right little Siesta. Men are dumb, you need to be more direct or your advances will just go way over his head. Founder knows how many times I missed out on a chance. Why just a few years ago..."

Siesta and Vanessa sweat dropped as Marteau descended into incoherent mutterings and curses.

"Anyway...let Vanessa teach you all about man-hunting."

Siesta swallowed nervously, Vanessa only went into third-person speech when she was up to something.

Xxxxxxxx

Siesta sighed in relief as she finally escaped the clutches of her friend. Her head was swimming with all the information she had crammed into her. She turned beet red for the umpteenth time as she remembered some of the naughtier things Vanessa had instructed her to do. She even promised to lend her some "instructional" books when they got back to the servants' dormitory.

Marteau was also very supportive of her and had given her permission to use the kitchen to prepare lunch. "The way to a man's heart is his stomach." He had said, tapping his nose knowingly.

That brought her back to the task at hand. Collin had earlier asked if she could bring Louise, who was for some reason in the infirmary, a fresh change of clothes. She wondered in it had anything to do with the break in last night. The whole matter was hushed up and the servants didn't dare pry and risk their jobs.

"Zerbst...Bourbon...Lorraine...Vallière." She walked past a row of doors before coming to Louise's. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. After a respectable amount of time had passed she opened the door slowly. "Pardon the intrusion."

As expected the room was vacant. She frowned as she noticed the layer of dust that had covered the room. She would have to have a word with Diana later. She entered the room and closed the door behind her, heading for the dresser. She paused as she passed Collin's bed. On a whim she picked up his pillow and sniffed it, suppressing a squeal of excitement. Catching herself she quickly put the pillow down as if it were on fire. _What am I doing! Clothes Siesta! Clothes!_

She opened the dresser and pulled out a fresh Academy shirt. As she pulled out the black skirt a heart stopping thought entered her head. _Miss Vallière is a girl right? What if Collin likes her? _She panicked for a moment then she remembered the separate beds and heaved in relief. She would not stand a chance against a noble if it came down to a fight. She held the skirt to her chest tightly, a fire had been lit. _I just have to get him fast!_

_But still..._ Casting a furtive look around and making sure no one saw her she posed in front of the dresser mirror, holding Louise's clothes against her body. The shirt was obviously too small for her and the skirt was shorter than anything she had ever worn. _I wonder if Collin would like it?_

Xxxxxx

After a bit of fantasizing Siesta finally got down to finishing her assigned task.

As she neared the infirmary she could hear voices coming from inside. One she recognized as Louise's but she couldn't identify the other.

"Where's Collin?" She heard Louise say. Her ears perked up at that and she eagerly pressed her ear closer to the crack in the door. It wasn't uncommon for servants to listen in on their noble's conversations. And the nobles didn't really care either. No sane person would rat on them for fear of magical retaliation.

"He left to get you some clothes earlier. Why? You seem worried?" Replied the unknown speaker.

"It's just... I thought he would be injured after the fight with Fouquet last night."

Siesta's eyes widened. Everyone in school knew that the academy vault had been broken into, but Collin had tried to stop the thief himself? But Collin had seemed perfectly fine when she met him. She strained to hear the conversation even more, shifting the bundle of clothes in her arms so she could press her ear against the crack in the door.

"He did mention something about his familiar runes giving him healing abilities."

"Is that so? I'm glad he's alright then." She heard Louise sigh in relief. "Actually... Henrietta, there's something I wanted to tell you."

_Henrietta? Her Royal Highness Princess Henrietta?_ Siesta's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Eavesdropping on nobles was one thing, but royalty? That was potentially a death sentence! She hurriedly backed away from the door when she was grabbed from behind. She was roughly spun around and slammed against the door. The clothes bundled in her arms were sent flying.

"KYAAA!" She screamed in panic and she stared at the barrel of the pistol aimed right between her eyes.

The wielded of the pistol was an auburn haired lady with fierce eyes. She growled menacingly. "Who are you and why were you spying on her highness!"

Siesta pitifully mewled in fear, unable to form a coherent sentence. She closed her eyes. _So this is how it ends._

Xxxxxxx

Louise took a deep breath, gathering her courage. She had failed spectacular in stopping Fouquet. Pledging her power as a void mage was the next best thing she could do. "Actually... Henrietta. There's something I wanted to tell you."

She was interrupted as a loud bang sounded outside the infirmary followed by the sound of a girl screaming.

Louise quickly scrambled for her wand that was lying on the bedside table, pointing it at the door. Henrietta was already on her feet, wand moving and reciting a spell.

"Who goes there!" She ordered between incantations.

"It's me your highness!" Agnes called out. "I caught a someone eavesdropping on your conversation."

"Bring her in then." Henrietta lowered her wand, satisfied that everything was under control.

The door swing open and Agnes entered, roughly shoving a trembling black haired maid in front of her.

A trembling black haired maid that Louise knew.

"Siesta! Is that you?" Louise exclaimed.

The girl raised her head and Louise saw hope glimmered in her eyes as Siesta saw her. "Miss Vallière! Please you have to help me! I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Collin asked me to bring you some clothes." The words tumbled out of her mouth in a frenzy.

Agnes turned to Louise sharply. "You know her?"

"Yes." Louise's eyes narrowed at the rough treatment Siesta was getting. "Please release her."

Agnes turned to Henrietta for confirmation, when she nodded Agnes released her grip on Siesta. "My apologies. Next time try not to get yourself into situation like this okay?"

Grateful to be alive siesta nodded compliantly, nursing her bruised arms. "Thank you for your kindness your highness. Thank you Miss Vallière." She curtsied quickly as she remembered who she was in the company of.

"Think nothing of it." Henrietta smiled reassuringly at her. "Now Agnes, what is it?"

"The headmaster would like to discuss with you how best to report the theft of the staff of destruction to the palace."

Henrietta frowned. "Very well. I shall meet with him at his office." She turned back Louise. "Sorry Louise you had something to say?"

"It can wait your highness. You should attend to more important matters first."

"Alright then. Rest well Louise, I will be by again later."

With that Henrietta swept out of the infirmary with Agnes in tow.

"Ah your clothes!" Siesta exclaimed, rushing out and gathering them up. She handed them over to Louise. "My apologies, they're a bit crumpled."

"Thanks." Louise took the bundle. Under normal circumstances Louise would have never thanked a commoner. But the bond between her and the maid was not as distinct as noble and commoner. Their friendship with Collin had resulted in them spending quite a bit of time with each other after all. "Where's Collin?"

"He said he had something to do so be couldn't come personally."

Louise looked up sharply. _No...He wouldn't._ "What was he wearing?"

"Huh?"

Louise gripped siesta's hands urgently. "It's important. What was he wearing? Did he have his sword?"

Siesta stepped back nervously. "Yes but I don't -"

Her words were lost to Louise as Louise began to dress in a hurry. _That idiot, first he says not to get involved and now he goes off on his. _Tearing off her hospital gown she quickly pulled on her uniform. There was no way she was letting Collin put himself in danger again.

"Miss Vallière! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find him. That idiot went off to find Fouquet." She grabbed her wand from where it was lying on the bedside table and drew her cloak around her neck. As she made for the door she felt someone pulling her back. "Let go of me!"

"No! Collin said to take care of Miss Vallière!"

Louise futilely tried to pry herself from Siesta's hold but the country girl's strength was immense, no doubt due to her upbringing. There was no choice. She pointed her wand directly at Siesta. "This is the last warning commoner." She growled.

At the term 'commoner' Siesta pulled back as if stung. Remembering her status she released Louise and shrank back from the pointy instrument of death.

Louise felt a pang of regret. In all honesty Siesta was probably the closest person she could call a friend, not that she would admit it of course. She swept out of the infirmary leaving a worried siesta behind.

She made her way to the stables; fortunately classes were in session so there was no one to stop her. She opened the shed that housed all the riding equipment. _Saddles, stirrups, bridles, halters, reins, bits, harness_. She did a mental checklist as she gathered the horse tacks. Lacking apparent magical ability her mother had ensured that her third daughter was at least competent at other activities. Horse riding being one of them.

"Hello there Louise. What are you up to?" A vibrant voice trilled out from behind her, causing Louise to drop everything she was carrying with a loud clatter.

She spun around. "Zerbst! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be in class."

"Well I got bored so I decided to take a look around, imagine my surprise when I see you trying to leave the school secretly!" Kirche leaned against the wall of the stable and crossed her arms smugly.

"It's none of your business." Louise spat as she returned to harnessing the horse.

"Oh and here I thought you were going to find Collin." Kitchen raised her hands and shrugged. "I guess that you are just running away from your epic failure to stop Fouquet."

Louise's ears burned at the snide remark. "For your information I'm just about to go and hunt her down now!" She said indignantly.

"Good. Then we're coming." Kirche said, her voice suddenly losing all mirth. The sudden change in tone made Louise start.

"What?"

"Like I said, we're coming along."

"Why?" She now had Louise's full attention.

"I'm not letting a Vallière one up a Zerbst." She grinned devilishly. "Besides you and Collin interest me a lot." She turned to exit the stable.

Louise shouted after her indignantly. "If you think I'm letting you come with-"

Kirche cut her off. "Oh I don't think that will be a problem. In fact you'll be the one to come with us."

_Huh?_ Louise didn't have time to ask before a gust of wind washed over her followed by the heavy thuds of flapping wings. Louise held her skirt down as Sylphid landed next to Kirche and Tabitha nimbly hopped off.

Kirche clapped her blue haired friend on the shoulders who was, as always, reading a book with a title Louise couldn't even begin to comprehend. "It will be much faster to find Collin on a wind dragon than a horse don't you say Louise?"

Louise gritted her teeth. Kirche had her there. As much as she loathed receiving assistance from her Collin did have a head start on her. An aerial viewpoint would also make it easier to find him. "Fine. Well let's get going then." She made her way to Sylphid but was stopped when Tabitha crossed her staff in front her.

"Eavesdropper." Was all she said in response to the inquiring look Louise shot her, gesturing towards the bushes

Rusting was heard from the bushes and a green haired lady in her twenty climbed out from where she was hiding. Brushing down her robes she adjusted her glasses. "Impressive. Few can detect me unless I choose to reveal myself." Louise recognized her; she was the headmaster's secretary, Longueville

Kirche pointed her wand at her. "Who are you and why were you hiding?"

Louise hurriedly grabbed at her outstretched arm. She hissed. "That's the headmaster's secretary. Don't do anything stupid!"

Kirche's eyes widened slightly before she returned to her usual demeanour. Lowering her wand she shrugged nonchalantly. "What? I can't be bothered to find out about every old coot in this school."

A vein throbbed in Longueville's temple at the word "old" but she chose to ignore the remark. She asked. "So you kids going after Fouquet?"

"What! No! That ridiculous! We would never!" Louise frantically shook her head, hair swishing back and forth rapidly. If she found out she would definitely stop them from going after Collin.

Longueville gave her a stare. "I did just overhear your entire conversation you know."

Louise froze in mid shake. _Ah... That's right..._

"But don't worry. I'm not here to stop you. In fact I want to help you." She pulled out a sheet of paper from her robes. "According to the commoners around the area, they saw what seemed to be like a person wearing a black hooded cloak entering an abandoned house in the forest. I've been there a few times and know the forest quite well. With this map I'm certain we can catch him."

Tabitha narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Longvuille had anticipated this question. She smoothly answered. "From what I overheard you three seem to be going after her familiar." She pointed at Louise. "Who is chasing after Fouquet by himself. Who knows how long he has left?"

Louise had grown tired of this conversation. "Fine! There's no time to waste lets go." With that she climbed up Sylphid's back and sat resolutely on the dragons back.

The other three glanced at each other before climbing up beside her. Tabitha took her place at the base of Sylphid's neck. With a light tap of her staff between Sylphid's shoulder blades the dragon quickly took off, ascending rapidly and speeding off towards the forest.

Xxxxxxx

The clacks of Henrietta's flat shoes against the smooth stone floor were drowned out by the heavy clomping of Agnes' sturdy leather boots. They made their way through the curving corridor of the academies. Henrietta sighed to herself. How did a trip to see her best friend end up is such a disaster? She would be facing a lot of headache inducing accusations when she returned to the palace as those opposed to her taking the throne would use this as an excuse to claim she was not ready for such responsibilities.

_Louise and Collin... _Those two intrigued her. They were hiding something that was for sure. She had brought up Collins healing factor earlier but Louise had nervously evaded the question. She didn't push for an answer though. It would be poor repayment for the loyalty Louise had demonstrated to her.

"Princess!"

"What?" Henrietta snapped out of her thoughts.

"We're here princess."

Henrietta looked beside Agnes to see the ornate oak door to the headmaster's office. Agnes knocked on the door. "Her Royal Highness Henrietta has arrived."

When no reply came Agnes pushed open the door. Henrietta entered after her to see Osmond and Colbert hunched over a crystal ball on Osmond's desk, peering intently at the contents. The room was fairly spacious, with floor to ceiling bookshelves lining like green walls. Henrietta noted that there was wooden desk beside the door that was empty. Probably his secretary's.

Agnes coughed loudly causing the two aged wizards to start. Seeing their guests they immediately bowed. "Greetings your highness."

Henrietta nodded her acknowledgment. "What is so interesting that it has enraptured you two gentlemen to such an extent?" She asked.

Osmond and Colbert shared a nervous glance. They looked like schoolboys that had been caught peeping. "Well... Err... You see..." Colbert said nervously.

"Move out of the way." Agnes brushed aside Colbert who was blocking their sight of the crystal ball. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Princess you have to see this."

Henrietta stepped forward, looking into the crystal ball. She gasped as she saw Louise together with three other females leaving the academy on a blue dragon's back. "Quick! Dispatch a squad to retrieve them!"

Agnes grimaced at the order. "My apologies your highness but we do not possess the ability to catch up to a wind dragon."

Henrietta covered her forehead with her palm. "Founder help them." It was obvious as to why Louise had left the academy. She rounded upon Osmond, eyes blazing. "If you knew that they were leaving why didn't you stop them?"

Osmond tried to placate the frenzied princess. "Not to worry your highness. That blue haired girl is a chevalier of Gallia and the red head is on the Von Zerbst family, their flames are knows to burn extremely bright." He coughed. "Both of them are also classified as triangle mages. Also that green haired lady is my secretary."

Henrietta blinked at that. Being able to stack 3 elements together at such a young age was a common occurrence within royal family members due to the strong linage of their blood originating from Brimir himself but outside of the direct line it was rather rare. She herself was triangle class water Mage.

Agnes on the other hand was not so convinced. "That alone should not be enough to warrant your carefree attitude. Fouquet is also a triangle class Mage with years of experience on top of it." She narrowed her eyes. "Your secretary Longvuille is also out top suspect of being Fouquet though we were unable to locate her until now."

Seeing Osmond shift uncomfortably at the statement Henrietta's eyes widened. She whispered disbelievingly "You knew."

Osmond and Colbert shared a glance. "We are... Interested in Louise and Collin's power. We believe they have the ability to stop Fouquet..." Colbert cast a glance towards Osmond who gave an imperceptible shake of his head. "Any more information than that I believe should be heard from Miss Vallière herself."

Henrietta glared at the two dangerously. "If anything happens to Louise, founder help me, I will have you two responsible." The two shrank back from the terrifying aura Henrietta was emitting. Gone was the dainty flower the nation knew and loved. "Do you two understand the position you're in?" She hissed.

The two rapidly nodded their heads. Agnes smirked as she watched them; this was one reason why she respected the princess so much.

"Now I'll ask and I want a straight answer. What are you planning?"

Osmond sighed in resignation. "Very we'll your highness. I believe you as aware that Miss Vallière has not identified her elemental affinity up till today?"

Henrietta nodded.

"We believe we have: Miss Vallière possesses the legendary power of Void.

Xxxxxxxxx

Collin inspected the clearing from his hiding spot in the bushes. A lone wooden shack stood solitarily in the open space among the trees. A horse was tethered off the edge of the clearing, under the shade of the trees.

"What is a house doing all the way out here?" He wondered out loud.

Derflinger replied. "Probably a woodcutter's shack. It looks abandoned though."

"There's a horse right there. What makes you think it's abandoned." Collin pointed out.

"See those missing boards? They've rotted away in the rain and no one's replaced them. I'd say it's been abandoned for about 7 years."

Collin activated his infected vision and peered at the house. It was empty save for the bright glowing case that he assumed held the staff of destruction.

"Seriously stop that. It's creepy."

"What?" He glanced down at the sword in his hand, which managed to shudder, rattling against its scabbard.

"Don't look at me with those eyes. They go all black and creepy looking." Derflinger whined.

"Oh." He shifted back to his normal eyes. "We'll it looks like there's no one in there. And I don't sense anyone around here."

"It's probably a trap." Derf bluntly pointed out.

Collin nodded. "And we're about to walk right into it"

"We'll let's do it then partner!" Derf cheerfully said.

"Righto." Climbing out of the bushes he made his way to the shack. He paused, no traps yet. He kicked the door in, snapping it right off its hinges and sending it smashing noisily through the shack. The sound of snapping wood echoed about the clearing.

"Whoa there. Overkill partner." Derf murmured appreciatively."

"I had to check if there were any traps." Collin stepped into the dim shack. The inside was spartan. Against a wall was a wooden bed frame missing its mattress and a half ruined clay stove was positioned in the corner. The only other furniture in the room was a table and chair that were currently smashed under the remains of the door. "Well it looks like there's no one home."

Satisfied that the flying door would have set off any traps he walked over to where the case that held the staff of destruction lay on the floor. As he bent to pick it up curiosity got the better of him. _I wonder what's so great about this staff._ Undoing the clasps on the case he flipped it open and gasped. With shaking hands he carefully picked up the green tube. The runes on his hands glowed and confirmed his suspicions.

"That's the staff of destruction?" Derflinger snorted. "I've seen more impressive brooms! In fact I once knew a guy who assassinated some noble and made his escape all using a broom."

Collin ignored the story about the broom. "That's because this is not a staff. It's a rocket launcher."

"A whatnow?"

Collins reply was cut off as he sensed a huge blast of magic heading right for the shack. Hugging the rocket launcher he threw himself against the wall of the shack, the half rotten boards giving way easily. He got out just in time as the entire shack was demolished by a blast of fire.

Xxxxxxxxx

Fouquet peered over the edge of the dragon, watching the trees whizz by at an astonishing pace. _Maybe I should invest in a dragon._ It was much faster and would be able to get to places a horse wouldn't be able to. It was also much more comfortable, her backside twinged as she remembered the times where she had to ride for days to lose her pursuers.

She looked back at the youngsters accompanying her and sighed at their incessant bickering. Her plans had been upset once again. She originally intended to return to the school and lead that Vallière girl and her familiar to her hideout. After tinkering with the staff for an hour she was not able to figure out how to make it work. Her last hope was Gandalfr or else she wouldn't be able to sell the staff and all her work would be for naught. _And then that troublesome idiot had to go off into the woods himself!_ She gnawed her teeth in frustration. She had asked to join the girls in the spur of the moment and was trying to salvage the situation.

She felt eyes boring into her and looked up to see the blue haired girl staring at her with dulled eyes. She shivered; she didn't want to know what happened to make a little girl like that. "Erm I think it should be further that way. It's a lot more different from walking so I'm a little lost." Inwardly she was sweating. That girl was a perceptive one; she wondered how long it would be before she smelled something fishy. Her best bet was to fly around and hope Collin saw them and followed them to her hideout.

Suddenly she felt the rock ring on her finger grow warm and vibrate. That was her intruder spell she had cast! He must have somehow found her hideout. She couldn't underestimate him it seemed. _No matter, it works to my favour._

"Over there." She pointed to where she knew the clearing would be. "I'm certain it's there."

Without any visible prompting the dragon immediately veered towards the clearing. _Much smarter than a horse too. _Fouquet admired.

They flew over to the clearing and circled over it a few times. A dilapidated wooden shack and a horse were the only things visible.

Louise and Kirche finally noticed that they had arrived at their destination and promptly ended their heated argument. Louise asked. "So that's where Fouquet in hiding?"

Fouquet nodded. "According to what I've heard."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get him!" Louise excitedly said.

Fouquet cast a glance at the petite girl. She had obviously forgotten her reason for coming all the way out here. Now her head was full of grand ideas of returning triumphantly with the infamous thief in hand.

_Well too bad for her._ She smirked._ Like that would ever happen._ "We should land further away. We don't want to let Fouquet know we're here."

"Oh. Right." Louise said sheepishly.

After landing and instructing the dragon to stay overhead in case anything happened the party crept through the woods towards the shack. As they neared the edge of the clearing they hide behind some bushes.

"What now?" Kirche whispered excitedly, hand clenching around her wand.

"We see if anyone's home. The horse is there but I'd rather not have Fouquet sneak up from behind us. Can any of you cast a detection spell?"

Tabitha nodded and softly chanted the spell. "One. Inside."

"Okay now we should- what are you doing!" Fouquet exclaimed as Kirche suddenly stood up.

"Sneaking isn't really to my tastes. The von Zerbsts take things head on!" Kirche gave a wild smile before releasing the pre-incanted spell she had cast. With a fierce swipe of her wand she sent a glorious fireball racing towards the shack.

Fouquet watched in horror as the shack was demolished in an instant. The fireball connected with the shack, exploding outwards in a huge plume of smoke and shares of wood. What remained of the shack burned brightly, the dry wood catching fire easily. Dark Smoke billowed out of the ruined home. Her eyes blazed in anger, that idiot fire user had not hesitated to try and kill her. And if not for the protections spells cast on the casing the staff of destruction might have been destroyed. Then she remembered her secondary objective.

Quickly getting up she ran over to the shack, the other three following her closely. She could hear Louise shouting at Zerbst. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Before they could get any closer however they heard a voice call out from behind the smoke. "Don't move or else I'll blow you to smithereens."

A figure stepped out of the smoke, the staff of destruction resting on his shoulder and one end pointed right at them. It looked different. The weird attachments on the staff had been folded back to protrude even more and he was looking through one of them at them. Fouquet breathed a sigh of relief. Both of her targets were safe.

"Collin is that you?" Louise asked incredulously.

"Louise?" Collin noticed the others. "Kirche? Tabitha? What are you guys doing here?" He lowered the staff.

Louise answered by running up to him. "What do you think! We're looking for you! Do you know how worried I was?" She rained her tiny fists down on his chest.

Collin looked about awkwardly, unused to seeing Louise so emotional. "Erm thanks?" Then as if it just occurred to him Collin turned to stare at Kirche. "I assume this was your handiwork?" He gestured towards the wreckage.

Kirche gave him a cheeky wink. "I was certain if it were you that you'd be fine."

"Spare me next time please. I barely dodged it." Collin said dryly.

Fouquet felt herself relax. He had only dodged it, not survived the attack. If he could survive that kind of firepower she would be in trouble.

She cleared her throat to catch his attention before introducing herself. "Pleased to meet you Collin. We haven't met before but I'm the headmaster's secretary, Longvuille."

"Ah pleased to meet you." He shook her outstretched hand.

Fouquet noted that he could still easily lift the heavy staff with one hand. "You mentioned earlier that you would attack us with the staff. As far as I know you are a commoner, how do you know how to use it?"

"Oh this thing?" Collin lowered it from his shoulder. "It's no staff. It's a rocket launcher. An m72 law to be exact." the runes feeding him the detailed information.

The four stared at him in confusion, well Tabitha opened her eyes a bit more, and Louise asked the question they were all thinking. "A what?"

Collin blinked. It made sense that they wouldn't have any weaponry close to the ones on earth. He patted the tube. "This thing is a weapon from where I come from. It shoots explosions. Pretty large ones too."

Kirche whistled appreciatively. "If that's true then your home must a fearsome place to live in. No wonder you're so skilled."

Collin flinched. He had almost revealed the fact that he was from another world. He was saved from further discussion by Fouquet asking him. "How do you use it?"

"Easy. Just switch off the safety." He pointed at the switch. "Aim and press this button along the side."

"Fascinating." Fouquet eyed the staff greedily. It was more powerful than she could imagine and easier to use than she expected. Limited perhaps but its destructive potential was apparently as she had heard. "Would you mind passing it to me? I am a member of staff after all."

Colin shrugged and passed the launcher to her. She nodded her thanks. "Now we should leave before Fouquet returns from wherever he went. Collin could you untether the horse, if we bring it with us Fouquet will be easier to catch once the forces from the palace arrive."

Nodding Collin headed over to the horse. Fouquet smirked, time to strike. Hefting the launcher as she had seen him do she aimed at him using the weird instruments on the tube and depressed the button. She felt hot air blast out behind her and nearly lost her balance from the force of the rocket leaving the launcher. She watched in awe as Collin seemed to instantaneously explode, a brightly flash of fire and light spouting on his body. Out of the plume of smoke flew what remained of him, smacking wetly against a study oak tree at the edge of the clearing. The body slid down against the trunk and lay unmoving. Fouquet released the breath she unconsciously held, she wasn't sure if that was enough to kill that freak.

Fouquet heard shouts of surprise and horror from behind her and quickly swivelled around to aim the staff at the girls, not a moment too soon for Tabitha was already casting. "Drop your wands! Or you too will face the power of the Staff of Destruction." She commanded.

Tabitha froze; she slowly lowered her arm and let the staff drop to the ground.

"Call off your dragon too." Fouquet smirked as she saw the girl's eyes tighten before she gave a sharp whistle. Overhead the faint sound of flapping wings could be heard, most likely the dragon pulling out a steep dive.

Over to Tabitha's side Kirche had thrown her wand against the ground in frustration and was gnashing her teeth in anger. Louise on the other hand was dumbstruck. Her wand dropped lifelessly from her hand landing softly on the grass. Her eyes were wide and her mouth opened and closed like a fish, eyes darting from Fouquet to the staff and to Collin. Finally she breathed out. "What did you do?" The words were barely a whisper.

"Louise..." Kirche rested a hand on Louis's shoulder.

"I'll kill you!" Louise suddenly roared and was about to charge at Fouquet when Kirche grappled her, stopping the crazed girl.

"Stop it Louise. That's not going to help us!"

Louise went limp, sagging to her knees. "He can't be dead..."

Her words sent a spark of alarm through Fouquet. She quickly glanced over to where Collin's body still lay unmoving. _He has to be dead. Nothing could survive that._ But still the fight the previous night was still fresh in her mind.

Keeping the staff trained on the girls she made her way over Collin. As she neared she could see the extent of damage the staff had wrought. The entire left side of his torso was missing, the side where the staff had hit. His left arm was shredded from the elbow down and his thigh was missing a good chunk. There was little blood as the immense heat from the explosion instantly cauterize the wounds. Fouquet knelt beside him and placed a finger on his neck, feeling for a pulse. There was none. She quickly back up and walked away, the stench of burnt flesh was revolting.

Kirche glared up from where she was consoling a grief stricken Louise. "Why are you doing this?"

Fouquet didn't have to answer. Tabitha quietly spoke up. "Fouquet."

Kirche looked at her friend in surprise and looked backed at her. "You're Fouquet?"

Fouquet looked at Tabitha, impressed. "You're a perceptive one. You were suspecting me since I joined weren't you?"

The bluenette nodded.

"Well what now? Are you going to kill us too?" Kirche asked.

Fouquet shook her head. "No. I'll just leave you here. By the time you alert anyone I'll be long gone. One death is already too many for me."

"Didn't seem that way to me." The sound of bones snapping back into place and wet meat smacking filled the clearing.

Fouquet's blood curdled instantly. _Impossible._ She whirled around to see Collin getting back up on his feet. His body rippled as if it there were worms underneath his skin. His burnt face was already healed and tendrils were cross crossing across the void of his chest and thigh, his left arm stump slowly extending outwards. _Impossible._

"Impossible! How are you still alive!" Fouquet screeched out of fear. "What kind of demon are you!"

"Collin!" Louise cried out in disbelief. Kirche fell on her bum in shock, jaw dropped wide open. Even Tabitha's eyes were wide.

Colin's eyes narrowed and he reached behind his back to grasp Derflinger's hilt. As his fingers closed around the sword the activity on his body sped up, rapidly reforming it. As his left hand took shape a bright blue light shone from the exposed skin.

"Stay back!" Fouquet pointed the staff at the three girls. She might not be able to kill him but those three sure as hell wouldn't survive. But he ignored her warnings, drawing his sword as he stepped closer. She pressed the button again.

The three girls winced and braced themselves.

Nothing happened.

"What?" Fouquet rapidly pressed the button but the staff was not responding.

Collin gestured towards the staff with the point of the sword. "It had only one shot. And you wasted it."

Fouquet looked down at the tube in her hands. One shot? She growled in frustration and tossed the worthless thing away. Everything was going wrong. Out of the corner of her eyes she could make out the girls reaching for their wands. She had to get out of here, and fast.

Drawing her wand she made rapid slashing motions and rapidly muttered the incantation. Several stone golems rose from the ground, each the size of a human. They lacked any characteristic designs unlike Guiche's fancy Valkyries but also unlike his hollow Valkyries there were solid stone and much stronger. Instead of hands they had weapons grown directly out of their limbs, she found that design to be a lot more durable. They would buy her time to escape. The moment the spell was done she turned tail and fled towards her horse, rapidly casting another spell as she ran, praying that it wouldn't drain her of willpower.

Xxxxxx

Collin stared down the two dozen stone warriors. The quickest way to end the fight would be to take out the spell caster, that is, Fouquet. He tightened his grip and shifted his stance.

Detecting the movement the stone warriors charged. Half of them headed directly for him while the others went for the girls. He cursed; she had predicted his plan of attack. In his current state he was unsure if he could get to her in time, time in which the stone warriors could attack the girls. Even now he could feel his body regenerating, fuelled by the energy pouring from his runes. This was a stroke of luck he would have to research on later, but for now he pushed the thought to the back of his head, there were more pressing issues on hand.

The warriors had already crossed half the distance to the girls who were reaching for their wands. Collin made his choice. He ran towards their defence. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out Fouquet severing the rope tethering the horse to the tree. Whether by design or pure luck she was directly on the opposite of where he would be fighting.

He intercepted the leading warrior, and slashed at it with Derflinger. The steel sword bit deeply into the stone, completely bisecting the body. The warrior crumpled to the ground. Without pausing he twirled around, slicing Derflinger into another, this time severing its leg. He shot out a leg, kicking one in the chest and shattering it completely.

A cold wind rushed past his face. He turned to see one of the warriors pinned to the ground by a shard of ice as large as small man. This was quickly followed by a huge fireball that smashed through two others at once.

Collin glanced back towards the trio and saw Kirche and Tabitha brandishing wand and staff respectively. Kirche shot him a wink. The two moved and once again another 4 ceased to exist.

Collin caught sight of Louise preparing her own spell. Of course she wouldn't stay by and do nothing. "Don't! We're too close!"

She looked absolutely miffed at that warning and opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind. Then she looked past him and her eyes widened. "They're reforming!"

_What?_ Collin turned back to the fight and sure enough the warriors were getting back up, stone flowing and rippling like water. He cursed; Fouquet was getting further and further away as they continued to fight this never ending onslaught. If only there was a way to make them stay down. But how? The only way would be to cut off the source of magic, but that would mean going after Fouquet and leaving the girls alone.

_Wait a second._ Collin lanced down at Derflinger. Why bother cutting off the source when you could drain them dry instead?

"Hey Derf can you absorb magic out of these things?" He asked as he fought out a trio of warriors. The sword did not reply. "Derf! Answer me!"

"Why don't you ask that rocket launcher eh? I'm sure it would be a lot more useful than a mere sword." The sword finally sneered.

_Huh?_ _Is that jealousy I hear? _"What do you mean? Collin grabbed one of the warriors and threw it into another, both smashing apart on impact.

"You chose to use it instead of me earlier." The sword sulked.

"Are you kidding me? This is not the time for that!" Collin roared. He had gotten surrounded by a dozen of them. Not only did they reform, each severed piece grew into a new warrior. Such irritating magic. A short distance away Kirche and Tabitha fought back to back with Louise protected between them. Their movements were fluid and each one meant destruction for their opponents, but even then they were slowly being surrounded.

Collin rapidly slashed a parried, defending himself from the assortment of weapons bared at him, using his other arm as often to blocked blows and cave in chests. A halberd pieced his upper torso. In fury Collin drove Derflinger into the perpetrators chest. "DERF!" He bellowed.

The sword didn't answer but instead began to glow. The warrior instantly crumbled, the magic holding it together gone. Collin grinned. "I owe you one!" He quickly made short work of the other surrounding him and was quickly surrounded by mounds of earth.

"I want a polish! And buy me some better oil!

"Sure thing!" Collin went over to assist the girls who were almost overwhelmed. Kirche had suffered a gash to her Left arm and Sylphid had descended to the battlefield and was busying herself smashing warriors with her tails and limbs. Within seconds the last of them fell.

Suddenly a bellow echoed out over the forest. Collin looked in horror as the hulking behemoth from the night before rose up from beyond the treeline. Trees stuck out from its body from all angles. It slowly stomped its way over to them, each step sending reverberations through the ground.

"Think you can do the same thing to it Derf?" Collin asked hopefully.

"No can do. That type of magic usually involves infusing a central core with magic which then controls the surrounding earth. Most of the golem is just inanimate stone to be honest."

The golem stepped into the clearing, shaking the ground as its foot crushed trees and dug into the soil. Collin glanced at the girls. He would buy them time to escape on Sylphid. Before he could order them to run however a clear voice shouted out through the clearing.

"_Explosion!"_

A bright light blossomed on the golem's leg and it exploded just above the knee. Missing a leg the golem lost its balance, falling over to its side, flattening even more trees and sending a spray of soil and stone into the air.

Collin turned to stare at Louise in shock. Even Kirche and Tabitha were stunned. The only one who didn't seem impressed was Louise herself. She frowned down at her wand. "It wasn't as powerful as last night." She murmured contemplatively. She looked up. "What?"

"What was that spell. I've never seen anything like that before." Kirche whispered in awe.

Just then the golem began moving again. Its leg slowly began growing back and it struggled to push itself upright. Collin snapped out of his stupor. This wasn't the time to be awed. "I'll hold it off, you girls get to safety."

"No you go after Fouquet. We can handle this." Louise said.

"Are you sure? Kirche's injured and all." Collin glanced at Louise.

"Yeah. Just go get that bitch." She nodded her affirmation.

"Alright. I'll leave it to you." Collin quickly ran off in the direction where Fouquet escaped. He cast a quick look back and saw Tabitha helping Kirche onto Sylphid while Louise stood at the ready, ready to disable the golem once it recovered.

Collin turned back to his task. He would trust his partner on this. Sending out a hunter pulse he searched for Fouquet. There was Louise, Tabitha, Kirche and Sylphid who for some reason had suddenly reared back. There was the golem, a bright mass of white. Finally he found what he was searching for. About four kilometres out a lone figure on horseback. It would be easy to catch up to her in the forest. Collin quickly accelerated to his top speed and took off through the forest.

After a few minutes of running he could make out the sounds of hooves. A few seconds later he caught sight of the horse. Fouquet was driving it hard, and she was extremely skilled to be able to avoid all the trees at that pace.

He saw he turn around and look directly at him. He wasn't exactly being quiet after all; he was practically bulldozing his way through the forest, a few poor trees were a testimony to that. He saw her eyes widen and she desperately waved her wand. Stone walls began forming in front of him; he vaulted over each of them easily. As he got even closer Fouquet panicked more and more.

She was headed directly for a steep slope but she was so focused on Collin that she didn't watch where she was going. The horse gave a sharp neigh as it noticed the dropped but it was traveling too fast to stop. Fouquet barely had enough time to register her mistake before she and horse began their tumbling descent down the slope. They landed with a crash at the foot of the slope.

Collin slid down the slide in a controlled manner and stepped over to where they lay. The horse lay unmoving, it's neck bent at an unnatural angle. Fouquet on the other hand had already gotten back up on her feet. She brandished her wand at him, her other arm held closely towards her body. Probably broken He noted.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" Fouquet said in a crazed manner. Her arm was shaking and sweat poured off her in buckets. Her eyes were wide and dilated. Probably willpower depletion from all that animating she did. As he stepped closer she quickly began swiping her wand but no incantations came out. "Stay back! Monster!"

A cold fury suddenly swept through Collin. She had tried to kill him and the girls. Monster? She was the real monster here.

With a lazy swing of Derflinger he neatly severed her wand hand, the appendage dropping onto the grass. Blood began spurting out even as Fouquet fell to her knees in a silent scream, clutching at the bloodied stump.

Collin didn't give her any respite as he grabbed a fistful of her robes and hauled her up. Her legs kicked in the air as Collin brought her to eye level though her eyes were closed in pain. "Monster?" He hissed. "A monster is one who uses school kids for their own gains! A monster in one that thoughtlessly takes other's lives!"

Fouquet finally stopped struggling. She opened her eyes, gone was the frenzied look, replaced by a cold accepting determination. "Are you going to kill me now?" She quietly asked.

"Yes." Collin raised Derflinger into the air.

"Would you please listen to my last request?" Fouquet pleaded softly.

Collin narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out if it was some trick. Fouquet took his hesitation as consent. "In Albion, near the city of Saxe-Gotha lies a small village called Westwood. Ask for the orphanage. Tell the one who runs it that Mathilda had found herself a man and is living happily and she regrets that she will no longer be able to send money back."

Collin blinked in surprise. That was not what he had expected. Fouquet reached up a shaky arm and pulled a pendent out of her robes from where it was hanging around her neck. Each breath was laboured. "Give her this as proof. Tell her to sell this if she needs money, it's pure moonstone. Funny story how I got this..." She chucked weakly as a fond memory surfaced. With that her arm dropped limply back to her side and she closed her eyes, baring her neck in acceptance of her fate.

Collin raised Derflinger up high.

Xxxxx

"Do you see them anywhere?" Louise asked worriedly as she scanned the trees.

"Nothing here but some more broken trees." Kirche called from her side. Her arm was cast in a makeshift sling made out of her cloak.

The golem had crumbled unexpectedly even as by made their escape which meant that either Fouquet severed her spell, or she was dead.

Sylphid began a sudden sharp descent causing Louise to cry out if fear as she hung on dearly. The wind tore at her clothes as the dragon plunged out of the sky. She glanced up at Tabitha and was surprised to see her leaning forward alert and focused. Sylphid landed heavily and Tabitha jumped off quickly. This was the first time Louise had seen the quiet girl so active. Louise slid off after her leaving Kirche to complain loudly and try to get down with one arm.

The first thing she saw was Collin kneeling down on the grass, Derflinger lay beside him. "Collin! Are you alright?" She run up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. To her surprise she found him trembling. "What happened?"

Collin shook his head wordlessly, unwilling or unable to talk.

"Oh he's fine. As if anything could kill him honestly." Derflinger spoke for him. "Though I can't say the same for that green haired lady over there."

Louise looked around before her eyes settled on the motionless figure lying a few metered away in a puddle of red. Tabitha had already gone over to inspect the body.

"No way... Did you kill her?" Louise breathed, glancing down at Collin. Was that why he was so tense?

"No." Tabitha answered for him. She quickly cast an ice spell and the bloodied stump was encased in ice, stopping the blood loss. She looked around. "Hand."

_Crunch_

Everyone looked over to Sylphid who was suspiciously chewing on something. Tabitha narrowed her eyes at the dragon who meekly bared her teeth in what passed as an ashamed smile, showing off red stained teeth.

Kirche had walked over to Fouquet's body. "Well I suppose losing a hand is the worst of her worries." She kicked the unconscious thief in the side. "That's for my arm you bitch. You better hope that doesn't leave a scar."

"Well I suppose we better head back or else we'll be bringing a corpse back instead." Louise cast a meaningful glance at Collin.

"Yeah I suppose so." Collin finally said his voice hoarse. He got up and went over the Sylphid.

After some arguments about how Fouquet should be brought back they finally settled on having Sylphid hold Fouquet in her paws.

The return trip went by in silence. Collin sat alone brooding and the other three did not want to interrupt him. They had seen what he was capable of. This suited him just fine; he wasn't in a mood to talk.

Kirche and Tabitha shared a glance. An unspoken resolution passed between them and Kirche cleared her throat loudly. "Erm Collin? Sorry to drag you out of your thoughts but..." She took a deep breath. "You're not human are you?"

Collin looked up sharply but said nothing, just stared at Kirche coolly. Kirche returned his gaze without flinching, but He saw her good hand twitch in the direction of her wand. He had to admit, she had guts. If their positions were switched he wouldn't dare to piss off an unstoppable killing machine. He saw Louise stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

Deciding to defuse the situation Louise butted in. "Don't be ridiculous Zerbst. He looks like a human, acts like a human how could be not be human?" She laughed nervously. Collin almost face palmed there and then. She was a horrible liar.

Collin cut her off with a wave of his hand and a shake of his head. He turned back to glance at Kirche. "How did you figure it out?"

"I didn't." Kirche admitted. "I overhead you telling Louise about it after your fight with Duccio. And everything we've seen ever since has confirmed it." Then as an afterthought. "Though I still don't really understand what you are."

Louise glared venomously at Kirche. _That no good eavesdropping cow._ To know about their secret for so long and not do anything, she must be planning something.

Collin ran a hand over his face tiredly and mirrored her sentiments. "You knew for that long huh? What are you going to do now?"

Kirche shrugged. "Nothing."

Louise and Collin looked at Kirche sharply.

"What? You thought I was going to tell the palace about this? Or maybe the church? They would love to burn you for being a demon for sure." She laughed.

"Then will you keep this a secret?" Collin had to confirm what he was hearing.

Kirche nodded sombrely. "You've proven yourself in my opinion. Though if you had killed Fouquet I'm not sure I could say so with such conviction."

"Thank you." Collin sighed in relief. He really didn't want to know what would happen if the authorities got wind of his nature. _Probably call me a demon as Fouquet did._

With that the conversation was over and they spent the rest of the flight back in silence.

Louise sat by herself pondering the events over the last 24 hours. She had been catapulted from a life as a zero, spent desperately trying to gain recognition to winning the familiar fair, catching an infamous thief and, she shivered at the thought, a void Mage. She had doubted her state of mind earlier and held back from telling Henrietta but her continued success with the spell convinced her otherwise.

The academy came into view and Louise watched as the great double doors opened and Henrietta exited flanked by her musketeers as well as Osmond and Colbert. They briskly walked over to where Sylphid was landing gingerly, laying Fouquet on the ground carefully as she did so. Louise could make out the worried look on Henrietta's face.

Collin and company slid off Sylphid's back as Henrietta's party drew closer. Henrietta covered her mouth in shock as she saw Fouquet's abused form. "Is that Fouquet?"

"Yes your highness." Louise answered for the group.

"What happened to her?"

Louise's hesitated and looked at Collin. Henrietta followed her gaze and took in Colin's charred and torn clothes. "I think I see..." She looked about at the growing crowd. Whispers of speculation could be heard coming from the curious students.

"We shall continue this discussion in the headmaster's office. Come." Henrietta ordered quickly, turning on her heels and striding away. The rest of the party followed her.

Agnes shot off a few orders "Jacque, take her to the dungeons. And get her wounds looked at too."

"Captain!" Said musketeer saluted smartly.

Xxxxxxxx

Henrietta sat in the headmaster's chair with Osmond and Colbert standing at her sides. Agnes stood by the door. She faced the quartet who were standing in a line before her. They waited in silence.

Finally Henrietta asked quietly. "Now please explain what happened and why 3 students went out of school without permission to hunt down a wanted felon."

Louise opened her mouth to plead her case but was beaten to it by Collin.

"My apologies Henrietta. It was entirely my fault. I decided to seek revenge on Fouquet and went on my own to hunt her down. Louise, as my master, worried for my safety and feeling responsible decided to find and take me back." It was true as far as he knew but he kept his reasons for hunting Fouquet a secret.

If Henrietta objected to her name being used so casually she showed no indication of it, Collin thought she caught a ghost of a smile appear on her lips but put it off to his imagination. "And then?"

"Fouquet tagged along under the disguise of being the secretary and attacked us. I responded with appropriate force." Collin stated simply. _Best to let them come to their own conclusion. The less I reveal of my involvement the better._

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes."

Henrietta stood up and walked over to Louise, stopping before the pink haired girl. For a moment Collin thought she was going to scold Louise for putting herself in danger. However Henrietta had other plans when she suddenly embraced Louise in a fearsome bear hug.

"Oh Louise I'm so glad you're safe. I don't know what I would have done if you were injured or worse!" Henrietta cried.

"P-princess!" Louise coughed as the air was forced out of her.

Henrietta pulled back and Collin was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "You did well Louise. You and your friends. There will be a reward for sure!"

Collin had no idea what was going on. The sudden turn in mood left him confused. He glanced over to Colbert and Osmond who had let their serious expression melt away in favour of open smiles.

"Now. Did you recover the staff of destruction?" Henrietta asked.

"Y-yes. Of course." Louise sputtered. They had made a detour to retrieve the priceless artefact on the way back.

At this Collin removed the tube that was strapped to his back and offered it to Henrietta. She released Louise; walking over to Collin she ran a hand over the smooth olive coloured surface. "So this is the rumoured staff of destruction... It looks odd to say the least."

Osmond approached. "If I may your highness." He gestured to the tube.

Henrietta nodded her assent.

Osmond took the staff from Collin, weighing it in his hands. He looked up at Collin sharply. "This was used, was it not?"

Collin looked at the headmaster in surprise. "Yes. How did you know?"

"How do I know? I was the one who turned this in to the royal palace decades ago! I was on my travels when I was attacked by a fearsome two headed dragon, before I could fight back however my saviour appeared. Using this staff of destruction. Or to be precise another one, he killed the dragon in one attack! Oh the glory days..." Osmond stroked his long beard reminiscently.

Colin's heart nearly stopped. He wasn't the first person from earth on this land? He grabbed Osmond by the shoulders. "This man. Is he still alive?" He had to know. The chilling possibility of someone else, a certain someone to be precise, crossing over was enough to make his blood freeze.

"Alas he was already wounded and succumbs to his wounds almost immediately. I buried him with the used staff of destruction, keeping the other." Osmond said sadly.

_Somehow our two worlds must be connected. I must know how it is. _The last thing he wanted was for Alex mercer to come to this world, as improbable as it was.

Agnes spoke up. "This staff... What was it attack like? Did it involve fire?" Strangely she wasn't looking at the staff but Collin.

"Why yes! To be precise it seemed to summon an explosion directly on the target, though I have never been able to get it to work. How did you guess?" Osmond claimed.

"Explosion? Something able to cause damage like that?" She pointed at Collin's charred robes.

"Why yes! It looks exactly like the dragon's skin did after-" Osmond paused mid-sentence. He whirled to stare at Collin. "You survived an attack by the staff of destruction?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. Thanks to my familiar powers." Collin quickly explained. In the spur of the moment he added. "These girls can vouch for me." Casting hopeful glances at Kirche. And Tabitha who both nodded.

"Lies." The room grew still at the accusation. "After last night I had my musketeers research on every known familiar recorded and none have ever exhibited such miraculous power."

_Persistent little bitch isn't she. _Collin cursed.

"Even information on legendary familiars?" Louise suddenly called out. "A familiar of a void Mage? I know no such information exists for I have searched through all the books myself."

"Void? Louise are you saying you are a void Mage?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes your highness. I'm positive. I was able to use the void spell explosion." Louise said with pride.

"Explosion?" Agnes scoffed. "As far as my information goes you have been casting explosions your whole life."

"It's true!" Louise retorted indignantly. "I can't explain but when I use the magic now it feels right. And I got the spell out of the book 'The story of Brimir and his companions'."

"That book? It's part of the teachers' restricted materials isn't it?" Osmond mused, looking at Colbert who was laughing sheepishly and rubbing his bald head.

"Quiet!" A voice roared. Everyone was stunned into silence and looked at Collin. Collin in turn raised his hands in innocence at jerked a thumb at his back.

Derflinger rumbled on in a lower volume. "Listening to you kids argue is seriously giving me a headache. This girl here is a void Mage, this guy here is the void familiar Gandalfr. End of story."

Louise realized this was probably the first time Henrietta and the rest besides Kirche and Tabitha had heard Derflinger speak.

"Is that a talking sword?" Henrietta finally found her tongue."

"That's lord Derflinger to you." The sword huffed.

"Lord Derflinger. Is what you said true?" Henrietta used the honorific without complaint.

"Of course. What use does a sword have to lie?" Derf bluntly said.

"And Collin is human?"

"Yes."

"Well then I suppose that settles that then." She said giving Agnes a look that said 'drop it.' "This brings us to a more pressing issue. How to handle you Louise."

"Me?"

"You hold the legendary power of the void Louise. Surely you didn't think it would be so simple once it becomes known. There are many parties who would seem to use you for their own gain." Henrietta pinched the bridge of her nose. "As of now this information is considered classified. Even for you two although you come from other nations." She glanced at Tabitha and Kirche.

Tabitha nodded silently while Kirche theoretically declared. "We would never want harm to befall out beloved Louise."

"You have my gratitude. Well I have some things to settle with the headmaster and his staff. I would lido to speak with them about the proper behaviour of teachers and headmasters." She gave them a look that made them wince. "You four should hurry off and prepare for tonight."

"Tonight?" Louise asked, puzzled.

"Yes. We are having a ball tonight to make up for yesterday's interrupted ball, as well as to celebrate your success at apprehending Fouquet."

Louise beamed at the news. Truth be told she had been extremely upset at missing her one night fame. She had to prepare! Oh no her dress was still ruined. She had to pick out another outfit! "Very well we take of leave your highness."

"Hold on Louise." Henrietta laughed at her friend's excitement. "I'd like for each of you to have a dress as my personal thanks. My handmaidens are waiting for you outside."

"Thank you your highness!" Louise quickly dragged Kirche and Tabitha out with her.

Collin blinked at their sudden departure. "Erm... I'll take my leave too then." Collin said awkwardly before following the girls. As he exited into the corridor there was no one to be seen. He sent out a hunter pulse and found a group of people moving away at an astonishing pace, led by a short and very familiar figure. Collin shook his head in amazement. Things never got dull here did it? He made his own way back to Louise's room to get a change of clothes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The sounds of laughter and music came from Collin's back as he stood on the empty balcony. The cool night wind rustled his hair as he stared off into the night. The forest was partially visible in the distance, cut off by the tall walls of the academy. The night sky was clearer than ever and he could make out all the stars against the dark backdrop of space. Faintly he noted that none of the constellations were those he recognized from earth. But that wasn't what was occupying his thoughts.

After his confrontation with Fouquet, with Kirche's revaluation of her knowledge of his nature and the events at the headmaster's office he hadn't had time to think about what happened.

Louise had been dragged off soon after they left the office by Henrietta's handmaiden and Tabitha and Kirche left for the infirmary to have her arm checked out. Word had spread fast around the school on their capture of Fouquet. Fouquet's injuries had been exaggerated and his reputation had skyrocketed once again. Now instead of just dealing with fearful glances he had to deal with fan boys and girls staring at him with eyes full of awe and admin him what happened. Excusing himself he now found himself alone on the balcony.

"Partner."

"Hmmm?" Collin turned to look at the sword leaning next to him against the sill.

"I meant to ask this earlier. Why didn't you kill that green haired lady?"

"..."

_Collin raised Derflinger up high. He quickly slashed it downwards aiming for a quick severe of the head. His arm stopped just millimetres from her neck. His arm trembled. His face was screwed up as if in pain. Slowly his fingers weakened and Derflinger dropped from his grasp, thudding softly of the grass. With disgust he tosses Fouquet's body away and sank to his knees. He looked up into the sky and let out a primal roar. A roar of frustration? Anger? Or sorrow?_

"Heh. Are you asking why I spared her even after all she did to deserve death?"

"..."

"I was afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid to take a life?"

Collin shook his head. "Afraid of myself. When I had Fouquet in my grip. I didn't feel anger; I didn't feel like killing as revenge or justice. All I felt was a desire to see the blade run through her feel her warm blood splash against my skin. And..." Collin clenched his fist so tightly that it shook. "Consume her."

"I see."

"Do you?" Collin sighed and turned around, leaning against the sill and facing the ballroom. "But... Thanks. I feel better after talking about it."

"Anytime partner."

They stood there together watching the student's mill about. There was Kirche, dressed in a flamboyant red dress. She had opted to have her arm placed in a sling and now had a gaggle of boys crowding around her, praising her for her bravery and admiring her injury. There was Tabitha gorging away at the banquet table. And Collin could make out Guiche on his knees before Montmorency who was sitting down and had her head turned away from him. What had he done now?

"Hey Derf. Why did you lie earlier?"

"Huh?"

"When you said I was human."

"What use does a sword have to tell the truth?"

Collin blinked before doubling over in laughter. Standing up Again Collin wiped a year from his eye. "You're priceless Derf."

"Aren't I?"

"Say Derflinger... Do you think I am a monster?" Collin already knew the answer. But he just wanted to hear it from someone else. What Derflinger said next however surprised him.

"What is a monster? Is it anything not human? Not normal?"

Collin looked down at the sword in surprise. Gone was the usual joking tone that was ever present in his words.

"If your question was meant to ask if you are evil, then no, you are not a monster. I have been wielded by kings, heroes, adventurers, peasants and beasts. I have seen the rise and fall of many kingdoms and the events that led to them. There are many who have done much worse than you. Do not think yourself a monster for what you are Collin. You are what you are, nothing more nothing less."

Collin stared slack jawed.

"Close your mouth or flies will go in." Derflinger cheerily said, returning to his usual mood.

Collin shook his head in wonder. There was much more to this sword it seemed. "Thank you."

"No problem. Can't have my partner losing focus in battle can I? Oh and your partner has arrived too."

Collin looked back at the hall and indeed it seemed as if something was happening. The students had hushed and stopped moving. They were all looking at the main door expectantly.

The guards at the door notified everyone on Louise's arrival. "The daughter of Duke of La Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière arrives!"

At this proclamation the door was pulled open by the two guards and Louise entered. She was dressed in a white evening gown with her long, strawberry blonde hair tied up into a pony tail. Her hands were covered by pure white gloves which adorned her grandeur. Her petite face along with her low cut evening gown made her sparkle like a gem. Collin blinked. She looked even more dazzling that she had yesterday.

"Partner, flies are going in again."

Collin quickly shut his mouth, embarrassed. He watched as Louise was immediately besieged by a large number of guys praising her beauty and asking for a dance. Louise lost her dignified look and seemed flustered at the sudden attention. Only up to recently had she been known as the zero. She politely declined each invitation but they were persistent, pushing her more and more. They each thought it was a good opportunity to gain her favour.

Collin laughed and decided to save his master from the sticky situation.

"Mind if I leave you here? A sword on the dance floor might be out of place."

"Sure. Just don't forget to take me when you leave. Have fun!"

Collin made his way over to where Louise was. He pushed his way through the crowd, each guy quickly parting with looks of fear as they saw him. There was one particularly clingy guy who was grasping on to Louise's hand. Collin rested his hand on the guys shoulder. "Excuse me but I'll be dancing with the lady."

The guy turned around sharply and opened his mouth only to turn pale in shock as he realized who had his hand on him. A hand that could pulverize him in an instant. He began blubbering incoherently.

"Collin!" Louise beamed as she noticed her saviour.

"May I have this dance?" Collin did a theatrical bow and held out his hand. _Who said formal dance classes were for losers? _

"I'd love to." Louise took his hand and they proceeds to where the couples were dancing before the live band.

Collin placed his hand on Louise's hip and she placed a hand on his shoulder, they slowly began dancing to the slow rhythm of the music. Other dance pairs gave them a large berth.

"That's a nice dress. Where'd you get it?"

"The princess gave it to me. It's from her personal wardrobe. Beautiful no?"

"Extremely." Collin agreed.

Louise wrinkled her nose as she took in his own clothes. "Why are you wearing your normal robes?"

"Hey not everyone has a royal childhood friend to give them free clothes." Collin said offended.

The music picked up.

"Do you want to return home?" Louise asked in a quiet voice.

"What? What made you bring that up?"

"Just now. You were so excited to hear that there was someone else from your world."

They danced in silence.

"No. I don't want to return back." Collin finally muttered his voice bitter.

"But your family and friends? Don't you miss them?"

"Miss them? Of course I do. But they're all dead." Collin said hollowly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Louise said stunned, before looking down in shame.

Collin removed his hand and ruffled her hair. "Don't be. It's no fault of yours. Also if I returned I'll be hunted down for what I am. Besides, you're my only family left."

Louise looked up in shock as he said that, ignoring the loose strand of hair that now tickled her nose.

"What?"

Collin removed his hand and showed her the back of his hand where the runes could be faintly seen. "You're the only person I have a bond with left. Even if it is a magical bond."

Louise smiled. "Thank you."

Derflinger laughed to himself. "A familiar dancing with his master? I've never seen that before." He seemed to reconsider. "Or maybe I have. Who knows? Ah well you sure are interesting partner...I hope you have what it takes to face your future."

Xxxxxx

Alex Mercer looked about the library, admiring the grand collections of books present in the room. Whether it was remnants of the original Alex Mercer or the many scholars and scientists he had consumed he seemed to have developed a penchant for all things related to knowledge.

"You did well finding me here Ethan." He finally said.

A figure dropped down from the ceiling. "How long did you know?" He asked in surprise.

"Ever since you entered the estate."

"How?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"You'll learn one day." Mercer smirked; the young evolved had much to learn.

"... Fine. But I must say I was surprised to find you staying at the residence of the twelfth richest noble in Tristain." Ethan said.

Mercer coldly smiled. "Let's just say that Lord Antoinette was extremely grateful to the stranger who saved his life from bandits that ambushed his carriage on the way home from the capital. Upon returning home he deciding to leave for a journey leaving everything to said stranger."

"And did that really happen?" Ethan inquired.

"Of course! Those bandits were delicious." Mercer grinned "And Lord Antoinette as well. Have you done as instructed?"

"Yes. You will have what you requested for in four days' time."

"Ah excellent work. Now leave me be. I have some reading to catch up on." Mercer dismissed Ethan with a wave of his arm and shot a whipfist up at one of the top shelves, pulling off a dusty tome.

Ethan took his leave, slinking away into the darkness. Sitting down at the reading lecture Mercer looked at the cover. The book was old, very old. Even the preservation magic on it had run out. Mercer huffed in annoyance, these barbarians didn't know how to treat a book well. Pulling out the memories of Lord Antoinette he translated the title: The Founder and the Void.

Xxxxxx

Henrietta pushed the paper and quill away from her. Leaning back in her chair she stretched her arms upwards and yawned. She cast a glance at the watch lying open on the table. It was already four in the morning and she wasn't halfway done with her report! She groaned and stared irritably at the parchment before her. She was having a hard time writing the report to the palace, while leaving out the exact details of Louise's and Collin's involvement.

A series of quick raps sounded from her door. Pointing her wand at the she undid the locking spell with a quick flick. Agnes slipped into the room.

"How to the investigations?"

"The suspect has not made any suspicious movements though we have full time surveillance on him."

"And yet he still manages to interfere with our plans."

"Will you be resorting to 'that'?"

"I would rather not put her in any danger but as things are our options are running dry... What of the situation in Albion?"

"Prince Wales and his loyal forces have successfully escapes the capital Londinium. His current whereabouts are unknown."

"Then we still have some time..." Henrietta scowled, if this wasn't resolved before prince wales forces were overrun even Tristan would be at risk of falling. Curse those rebels. "Keep our informants looking for him."

"Henrietta there is something else."

Henrietta looked up.

Agnes reached into her pockets before drawing out a glass bottle. A dark red liquid glistened in the bottle. "I found this in Fouquet's possession. She kept it in a magically protected case so I thought I was something important." She placed the bottle on the table which Henrietta picked up and stared at intently. "Is it some kind of rare poison or potion?"

"No." Henrietta's face was grim. As water mage and a healer she knew exactly what it was. "It's blood."

Xxxxxxxx

**A/N**

**Aaaand Chapter 7 is done after more than a month! Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 7 on Infection in Halkeginia. I apologise for any grammar and spelling errors as well as the rushed pace of the story. I wanted to get it done ASAP. That brings me to a piece of unfortunate news. I'll be going on hiatus until December for my A level preparations, if you guys remember me talking about my mid years a few chapters back I did quite unsatisfactorily and it was kind of a wakeup call for me. With only 90 days left I'll need to focus. On the bright side after my exams I'll have 4 months of complete free time to write! I also intend to do a rewrite of the story so far, nothing so drastic as to change the plot but improve description, smoothen and deepen dialogue, that kind of thing so I'd appreciate feedback on each chapter!**

**i will be posting replies to reviews at the middle of each month so don't worry about me ignoring your reviews until December.**

**A question. I found myself jumping from many of the character's POV, I was wondering if that was confusing for you guys to follow.**

**To the reviewers:**

**To necrofantasia: I didn't really intend for her to come across as so bitchy, neither did I intend to in this chapter as well. Unfortunately it did… I'll be trying to find an opportunity to show that all she's done was for Henrietta's protection, though a bit overzealously carried out.**

**To Malix2: Thanks for pointing that out! I've changed it. Though I suppose learning about forces and reactions could really help in running away haha. To be honest that blood thing was a plot hole I missed out. Though that explanation would probably make sense since Alex mercer didn't spread his virus while he travelled around between prototype 1 and 2.**

**To DepressedCritic: Thanks.**

**To wqs: A harem eh? Well who knows what the future will bring?**

**To Yeza Nairomof: Thanks.**

**To Zaralann: I've temporally solved his need to consume by using the Gandalfr runes as a source of energy. Though he will consume soon… maybe two more chapters. Though it'll be awhile since I'm on hiatus.**

**To KO: Ahh I'm sorry to make you wait so long for the weapons!**

**To thesentinelstone: Sorry, won't be happening. Thought it might happen to another dragon.**

**To mizuki00: Well he didn't use it, it was used on him haha.**

**To PEJP Bengtzone V2: Sorry I can't for plots sake. Well Mercer has begun to build up his network of evolved... I'll leave you guys to think of just how extensive it will be.**

**To samheng123: I hope this chapter satisfies you!**

**To cyclon one: Thanks! Yeah I'll be doing a rewrite of sorts for the chapters.**

**To awwww yeah: haha thanks! I laughed while writing that too!**

**To XcelltasticX: Gratz on being the 100th review! I was wondering where you went after dropping two long reviews for the earlier chapters. Yup that crow is mercer as this chapter confirms. As for the blood as I mentioned in my reply to malix2 was an oversight. I'll be making it such that the virus doesn't spread unless the infected intends it too. On a side note I believe blacklight cannot survive in water. Collin will be playing on the excuse of the gandalfr powers for now but as the story progresses more people will know. How many and their implications I haven't decided.**

**To grinningshade: by fully infected I really mean becoming more like mercer and heller, not really a mindless zombie thing like those you killed in game. I whole heartedly agree with your point on logic. I'll address them during my rewrite.**

**To jaedon: I'll keep that in mind.**

**To next chapter: here you go :)**

**To A W: Thnaks.**

**To FD: I added that part with Mercer just because of you :) I orginally intended to put it in the next one but I decided to give a little tease haha.**

**As always thanks for reading and please leave a review if possible and I'll see you guys in a few months!**


End file.
